Inuyasha: The Curse of the Orange Lantern
by Fluffy's Green Comb
Summary: My Halloween treat, a take on the headless horseman story for Inuyasha. Violence, Beheading, perhaps yaoi and incest.
1. Prologue: One Should Never Stray

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, his companions and his story. I merely borrowed them for a time to have my way with them. Strictly for fun, no profit or disrespect intended.

**Credit Due:** I have no idea who thought of it first, but kudos to the one who came up with the Headless Horsemen.

**Note:** I love Halloween, it's my favourite time of the year. Since the wind was howling outside and the night was bleak. I felt the need to do this. It shouldn't take too long and then I'll get back to the other.

**Title:** Inuyasha: The Curse of the Orange Lantern

**Author:** Fluffy's Green Comb

**Date: **2009

**Rating:** NC-17 (or M)

**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha

**Warnings:** I'm not possitive there will be yaoi and inucest in this story. But I will warn for it just in case it comes up. Other than that, violence, spookiness, beheading

**Summary:** In the Halloween spirit, I give you the headless horseman, Inuyasha style.

* * *

**Inuyasha: The Curse of the Orange Lantern**

**Prologue: One Should Never Stray**

The wind screamed in broken agony like a mother whose child had been lost. She wailed in eerie refrain the rending of her shattered heart from her breast. The chords of anguish raking chills up a mortal spine and bringing the imagination wild images of fear. They huddled fearing her retribution of mindless, numb destruction in her grief. Her cold, clammy hands gripping at the pink flesh of the living world.

The night herself was ashen pitch. The glorious moon's enchanting visage was hidden by the opaque fingers of clouds reaching across the unlit sky. The air was cold and moisture froze in crystal drops on the skeletal fingers of the naked and gnarled trees. Breath of the living was pulled from the warm lungs in white plumes to leave frozen needles in its wake.

The wise did not venture out this night. They remained in homes curled around hearths and beneath blankets. Those few that did find this night without a roof took shelter where they could. They were bundled in rolls and with each other. Fighting off the loneliness of the cold dark. Their minds remaining in fearful alertness at every crack of wood or whisper of crazed youkai. For any sensible creature, man, youkai or animal was not alone in the open this night. The only one they thought who was would be death himself. Searching for prey in the stretching shadows of the sightless night.

A solitary figure ran.

Breathless and panic stricken over dead leaves and silencing pine needles. The sound of the mortal's heart was louder than the crunch of his sandaled feet over the coated forest floor. The brown of his clothing doing nothing to hide him from view.

His round brown eyes were dilated with blind fear. He kept turning to look over his shoulder into the silent distance. His steps and breathing more frenzied in their haste with each shadow that shifted into his peripheral view. He clutched his cramped side as he forced himself on.

He did not call for help.

There was none to be had in these parts.

Only a few minutes more and he would reach the safety of the covered bridge. It was not yet in view. But he knew it was close. Just a little further into the night. Just a little more time. The mantra of the doomed.

He continued to draw the frigid air into his beaten lungs. His feet propelled him forward past exhaustion fuelled by only fear and the certainty of what would happen if he stopped. Hoof beats now pounded in rhythm with his desperate heart from some unseen shadow behind.

A glance behind. Nothing.

Hope.

The covered bridge was just a head. He could see the lanterns at the entrance! He would make it. Beyond the bridge was the village with its protective barrier. He would make it home.

The villager surged forward with the last of his strength and reached the bridge. He fell to his knees with a clumsy thud as he hit the threshold of the bridge. Hastily pulling himself back up to his bleeding feet he panted desperately of the painful air that froze his lungs. He had made it inside. At the other end was safety. He chanced to turn and look with fatigue blurred vision into the forest. He could no longer hear the hoof beats against his breast. But the shadows in the trees remained filled with unseen malice.

Counting his blessings and taking a deep breath he turned into the bridge and took a step forward.

His head struck the boarded floor and rolled back out of the bridge entrance.

The villager's body fell to its knees and slumped forward but a moment after. Above him inside the bridge a massive black stallion paced in annoyance before it was goaded forward by its master. In the night the horse's eyes reflected red malice. The rider was wearing a samurai's armour of black and a held a long black sword in the covered hand. Upon the wide shoulders where the decorated helmet would have sat, was nothing. For this horseman had no head.

The figure bends and retrieved the head of the villager he had slain and was silently absorbed by the bitter night.


	2. After dark, along this way

**Note to reviewer:**

Mai Darling Dearheart: I'm trying my best to be creepy :o) thank you for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**After dark, along this way**

A billowing pile of thick red fabric crouched by the side of the road. An equally thick and billowing mane of white hair cascaded down its slouched back to tickle the dirt of the road. No skin or limbs were visible beneath the plumes of the protective attire. Save for a pair of delicate, triangular white furred dog's ears perched on guard a top the rugged mope of hair. One ear twitched revealing its soft candy pink inner skin and the bundle of red made a throaty noise of disgust. "Keh, I told you it was a waste of time to come this way."

"I'm sorry, but I thought that demon was going to eat that kid. How was I to know the demon guards this village and the kid is its companion?" A pretty girl with wild dark hair and wearing a school uniform that showed far too much skin that was proper for this era demanded of the red back before her.

"I confess, Kagome was not the only one who believed the child to be in danger," Miroku's passive voice cut in. He stood lightly holding his staff beside the irate priestess.

"I'm just glad we learned the truth before we hurt the demon too badly. She should recover by tomorrow night," the gentle voice that came from the lithe woman holding a giant bone boomerang to her shoulder was a sharp contrast to her brutal fighting spirit. The demon slayer tenderly placed a hand on the head of her nekomata companion and scratched under her chin.

Kirara purred happily, her two tails curling around her black fire-spewing paws in contentment. Her head coming up even to a height around Sango's shoulder. Her red eyes were squeezed shut happily at the petting.

"Yeah, Inuyasha would have killed that poor creature if Kagome hadn't sat him." A small fox kit quipped from his safe perch on Kagome's shoulder.

The red pile spasmed, leaped up and swivelled around in a rush of red fabric and white hair to point a clawed finger at the green-eyed kit's face. The figure was svelte and strong of body with no fat to be seen. His skin was sun-kissed by living outdoors his entire life and his features attractive. He had a young, rounded face and his large over-expressive eyes glimmered a golden shade surrounded by thick lashes. At the moment those expressive eyes were narrowed. He immediately burst into a shout, displaying his gleaming canines at the small kit. "Only 'cause you were begging me to kill it and save the girl! You're as bad as Miroku you perverted pip-squeak! If you and Kagome hadn't whined so much, I woulda left the guardian alone!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice was a calm sweet breeze before the impending violent clash of a storm. Everyone in the group cringed. The hanyou with the soft dog-ears froze in preparation the soft appendages going flat to his skull. He could feel her purification energy swirling inside her. "SIT!" She shouted glaring over his head.

Inuyasha hit the dirt with a thud and a string of grumbles. He could lunge up and yell at her but knew from experience it would result in him ending up back in the dirt. Fucking fine. Instead he hopped out of his hole and squatted back down in his original position. With his back expressing his ire.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her face tiredly. "Sorry, Inuyasha, that was uncalled for… I guess, but you can be such a jerk! And I can't help it!"

"Keh. Well, try and help it, wench!" The back spat in retort.

One eye twitched. "Inuyasha! That's what I'm talking about! At least try to be nice and maybe I'll try not to use the beads so much!"

"Fine!" The hanyou growled.

"Alright then!" The girl hissed before swirling back to other friends who had stepped away from her slightly. The small fox was now perched on Miroku's shoulder watching her with weary green-eyes. Being a full-blooded demon he knew better than to perch on a pissed off miko with great purification powers. Absently he checked his fluffy tuft of a tail for burn marks. "Oh, sorry Shippo! I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nah, I'm fine." He assured.

Kagome sighed, "What are we going to do now? We aren't welcome in this village anymore, and I was rather hoping for a night under a roof. It's been so damp and cold lately."

"Hmm, I believe there is a small village past the woods ahead. It's only mid-day, we still have plenty of time to find it." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Perfect, that sounds like a plan everyone!" Kagome said enthusiastically.

"Mmm, a warm bed and food!" Shippo's fluffy tail wiggled with joy at the thought.

Sango on the other hand frowned as she gazed out to the sinister, dark trees. Their naked branches seemingly trying to reach for her heart with their gnarling finger branches like the fingers of death. "Are you certain we should travel that way? It feels…wrong." She murmured. Couldn't the others see or feel anything sinister in those unnatural branches? "Any sign of that jewel shard, Kagome?"

"No, we lost it days ago, but it was headed this way." The miko said adjusting her backpack.

"It's just an old forest displaying the first hints of winter, my dearest Sango. If there are any hungry youkai, I will protec-"

"Protect yourself monk. It's not youkai or me I'm worried about." Sango growled and eyed both the monk's outstretched hands. She had to keep an eye on those things at all times.

"Keh." The hanyou was standing with them now. His hands jammed in his haori sleeves as he stared out at the trees with his large golden eyes. Yeah, he could feel it too. There was an eerie stillness to that forest that just didn't sit right. The trees weren't right either. They weren't like any other tree he knew, they were dark and angry if anything. Not alive either. The path seemed to just be eaten by the dark. It was rather creepy. But, Inuyasha had seen a lot of creepy in his life and he was sure he could handle a little more.

Plus, he wanted to leave this last village behind. He still felt really bad about beating up that demon. She turned out to be a pretty nice fish-thing. She wasn't mad at him at all. Said that sort of thing happened to her all the time. Still, he didn't like killing stuff just to kill. He only killed if he had to, and only the bad stuff, or so he liked to tell himself. To top it all off, they'd made the little girl cry 'cause they hurt her friend. He hated crying. Especially kids, it made him feel like a runny turd inside and he never knew how to make them stop crying. "There ain't nothin' in there to be scared of except us. I'll protect ya all from the branches and terrifying mice." He snorted as he turned his back and knelt down on one knee. "If there's a youkai, we'll take care of it too. C'mon, Kagome, let's get a move on if we're going to make it for dinner to this village."

Kagome climbed onto his back and hugged his shoulders. The hanyou stood and began to bounce lightly toward the forest. Sango mounted Kirara with Shippo while the monk ran beside them.

"Wait!" An aged voice called to them breathlessly from behind.

Aix faces turned to regard the old woman who had been pulling vegetables from a nearby field in surprise. "What?" Inuyasha demanded with usual gruffness, one ear askew in curiosity on his head.

"That village," the fossil adjusted the basket against her hip. "Is cursed. You do not want to be in that forest at night."

"Cursed, you say?" Miroku's deep blue eyes sparkled with the thought of a challenge and perhaps a reward.

"Yes, young monk. There is an evil creature in those woods that hunts the living at night. It can not be killed it is said, and many have lost their lives trying. It is also known to take its victims heads." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Ew." Kagome touched her own neck.

"Head?" Shippo stuttered thinking back to his friend Kanta, the otter demon whose father's head had been removed by Naraku.

"Well, it never met us before. We'll see how indestructible it really is." Inuyasha smirked. It would seem there might be a decent fight with something deserving of death here after all.

The old woman just shook her head. "It is always the good looking ones that are so foolish…you are young, brave and most likely dumb young ones. So long as you reach the barrier around the village by nightfall and remain on the path you may survive. I hope for your sake that you do. The path has been blessed by protective wards that seem to keep the beast at bay. But, it is uncertain if it might breach the wards if determined enough."

"We will do as you suggest, thank you for your kind concern," Miroku said to the old woman as they once again moved forward. This time the group aimed their travel directly for the overgrown path between the menacing trees.

Sango's frown remained in place as they entered under the first fringe of skeletal branches. The warmth of the afternoon sun seemed to immediately be pulled from her bones to be replaced by a hallow cold. She suppressed a shiver and adjusted her weapon on her black-clad shoulder. "I have a bad feeling about this," she murmured under her breath.

"Bah, don't be a scaredy cat Sango. This ain't nothing'," Inuyasha hmphed as they walked at a decent pace on the growing and rocky path. He felt the rough stones jab at his toughed bare feet and the slippery moss made him require using some care as he moved so as not to lose his balance. He could also feel his skin tingling do to the sudden, unnatural chill in the air. As well as something that was making the fur on his ears itch. Glancing to the side he noticed that just like the old hag had said, there were wards at even intervals along the path's edge.

Kirara growled at Inuyasha and Sango bristled.

"Er, sorry Kirara. No offence," he dismissed as he crept over to inspect one of the wards with a sniff. He bent over to look closer and blinked at it with his large curious golden eyes. On his back Kagome latched onto him wide-eyed to keep her balance.

"Careful Inuyasha, that's meant to hurt demons," she warned.

Shippo watched from his perch on Kirara, the two standing in the center of the path as far from the wards as possible. "He's so going to get purified doing that."

"Keh. It doesn't seem very strong to me. Aiiii!" He yipped in startled surprise as he got too close and his hair touched the fucking thing. A strange zapping sensation shot through his entire body that made his hair and fur stand on end and his skin crawl. "Shit! What the fuck was that?!" He howled after lurching away on instinct. His teeth jarred closed painfully on his tongue as his muscles had convulsed against his will. He flailed wildly about as he struggled with his footing. At the last moment he managed to right himself and stop from falling and crushing his precious cargo.

"Inuyasha!" She shrieked in his ringing and overly sensitive ears as they plastered to his skull. Did he smell burnt hair? Kami the girl could squeeze. He actually thought his shoulders and neck would be bruised where she was strangling him and daggering her fingers in. Plus, she was kneeing him most uncomfortably in the kidneys.

"Aome, uh ee ouk!" He growled in annoyance. His ears were ringing, he was seeing spots dancing in his vision, his skin wanted to crawl off, his hair was tingling and he still smelled something burning damnit.

"You ok? I think we were just mildly electrocuted." She asked easing her muscles from their death clamp on his neck and kidneys. He really had to take a piss now, damnit. His tongue was bleeding too. Great, blood and burning hair, wonderful things to smell for the rest of the fucking day. He spat out his own vile blood instead of swallowing it. No need to taint himself further or taste that metallic shit. "Inuyasha! You're bleeding! And that's just gross." Kagome exclaimed with concern in her warm brown eyes.

"I bih mah ung," he slurred out with his swelling appendage miserably.

Kagome hopped off his back, adjusted her short skirt, and came around to place her soft hands on either side of his face. "Let me see." She urged.

"Eeb me awone!" He tried to escape.

"Inuyasha let me see it!" She demanded with authority. Her own skin was tingling still but her friends had taken the worst of it.

"O!" He started squirming away desperately.

"Inuyasha, you will let me help you, you stubborn jerk!" She growled.

"Hmm, intriguing." The monk's placid voice hummed. He was crouched on one knee by one of the wards. A lean, strong, hand was hovering over it as star-touched blue eyes starred at something only he could see.

Sango was bent at her slim waist looking at the ward as well over his shoulder. "These are strong at close range, but I don't think they would keep a demon off the path so far apart. Nor have I seen their like used against demons before. Are you familiar with them Miroku?"

Shippo and Kirara remained in the center of the path. The kitsune's green and the nekomata's crimson eyes following Inuyasha as he ran from Kagome's care.

"Yes, I have, my dear Sango. It is true they are a repellent to demons up close, but these wards are not made for demons. These are made specifically to protect against a hostile spirit." Miroku explained quietly.

Sango blinked in surprise. "A Shito Dama?" She glanced around the shadowed tree limbs and adjusted her Hiraikotsu.

Shippo's eyes had grown twice their size. "A g-g-ghost?" his tail bristled and he hid between Kirara's paws.

"Yes," confirmed Miroku. "I know not if it is a Shito Dama, but it must be a tortured soul that is still haunting the living world with some need of revenge by what the old woman told us." He rose to his feet and bowed his head thoughtfully. "I would like to put this soul to rest. It is a cruel fate to be left to roam the living world when your time is past. Frozen with the last injustice you suffered always fresh in your mind." Despite the fact he was dishonest, manipulative and a pervert, Miroku had an honourable, sincerely caring and wise spiritual side as well. It never ceased to amaze his companions when he used it. Sango was gazing at him now with respect and understanding. Naturally, standing this close to the beautiful, passionate and impossible to charm demon slayer was making his fingers twitch with wicked desire.

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome asked from her position straddling Inuyasha's back and pulling on a lock of his hair trying to get him to face her.

The hanyou's eyes went distant with memory and concern. Kikyo was the first human after his mother who looked at him as more than a monster. She had cared about him. They had shared warmth and affection and could have had a deep love and passion had their lives together not been cut apart by Naraku's betrayal and games. He would always be loyal to her in a way. He would always care about her. Even if she could no longer care about him. Considering she was rather dead and made of clay. "eeo?" He whispered sadly.

Honestly, the same lost look and spaced out awareness always happened when he said that woman's name. It was almost like he was under a spell or something. Considering that the woman in question was a powerful and now selfish priestess, maybe he was. No matter, Kagome was given her opening. As Inuyasha stared into space, she pried open his mouth and peered inside which resulted in him squeaking and growling at her.

"I doubt this soul has any relationship to your soul's split past persona, Kagome," Sango replied, stepping out of Miroku's reaching hand span and moving her weapon discretely so it knocked the limb aside. "I think we should move on. Miroku may get some answers to the spirit's past in the village."

"There, it's almost healed you big baby. Why did you make such a fuss?" Kagome demanded as she crawled off Inuyasha's back, stood and retrieved her fallen bow.

"I could have told you that! And I did not make a fuss!" The hanyou sat up and spit again trying to clear his mouth of the taste of blood and Kagome's prying fingers. Sheesh. Sometimes that girl just cared too much than was healthy for him. And why was she always so jealous of Kikyo? He hauled himself to his feet and glanced around, noting the slayer's posture and drawn expression. "Hey, Sango, you look tense," he commented.

Sango was wondering why the others seemed so oblivious to the feeling of a powerful dark presence which loomed all around here. One that was lurking and watching from the living shadows of the dead trees. "I don't like dealing with spirits." She stated firmly. "You can not fight or outmanoeuvre them. Plus, I just…there is something fundamentally wrong with this forest." She confessed.

"Yeah…I know what you mean. It's dead but shifty." Inuyasha flicked an ear and glanced at the silent, hanging trees. "I never fight spirits. Only shit I can beat into the ground with my claws that deserves it." He shrugged. "I guess we gotta leave them to deal with the ghost stuff." He gestured a clawed hand to Miroku and Kagome. "We'll just have to watch their backs and make sure they don't get hurt doin' it." Despite the fact they fought constantly, she had a nasty temper, and was far too jealous, he was fond of Kagome. She had a good heart and she was his friend, he would protect her no matter what. But no one said they had to get along all the time.

"Well," thought Kagome. "I do have a bit of experience with a ghost. That little girl, Mayu." She looked up and determination shone in her warm eyes. "I will be glad to help Miroku figure this out and put the spirit to rest. I'd hate to leave it alone out here wanting revenge for eternity. We'll give it justice and let it sleep. Let's go!"

"The lovely Lady commands, I must follow." Miroku teased as he began to walk after Kagome with Kirara and Shippo.

Both Inuyasha and Sango sent him a glare. "Keep your hands to yourself, monk!" The hanyou barked after him. He then exchanged a wary glance with Sango as they followed their friends.

Sango still couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that was screaming at her.

Inuyasha was feeling rather nervous and useless. He needed enemies he could sink his claws into that were doing bad shit. That was easy. Dealing with something that could hurt his beloved friends that he might not be able to touch, thus not be able to defend and protect them from harm -- that was utterly terrifying for him. Plus, his fur was still on end and his skin was still tingly. This was driving him nuts and making his leg twitch against his will. On top of that all he could smell was old dead blood. The weird thing being, he knew it wasn't his from his mouth, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He swore it was in the trees…but that couldn't be right. Could it? His nose must still be fucked up from the zapping. Not good. He needed to fix that fast or he'd be even more useless.

They made decent progress. The air seemed to be getting thick and possessed a numbing cold against the flesh which seeped in and refused to let go. The shadows and bits of fog swirled together in a weird dance that made the members of the group needing to keep giving second looks. They would think they would see the shape of a figure in the trees, or a face among the withered trunks. But a second look and it was just the play of shadow and fog. Shippo came to curl up on Kagome's shoulder. His bright eyes were darting this way and that while the bristling of his tail indicated more than anything his fear.

Kagome had returned to her regular spot on Inuyasha's back. She felt cold and tired and didn't know why she should be so sleepy. Sango was behind them on Kirara and Miroku was running rather sluggishly at her side. She glanced over at him a few times and frowned. Eventually, she invited him up on Kirara and the monk gladly agreed. He got on and sat a little closer than was necessary. She made him place his hands in front of her on his staff so she could see them.

Despite the unnatural cold of the air there was no wind. So the scents simply hung congested in the air like a stagnant pool around them. This mingled with the fact that despite there being no leaves on the trees, the only light that got to them looking like it was sick and demented, gave the whole place an oppressed feel. Inuyasha's nerves were going a bit. He was trying to keep himself occupied by sorting through all the different flavours of scents and identifying them. He smelled a lot of musty fear and decaying land and that disturbing old blood scent. There wasn't much life here. A few small critters and birds about summed it up. But no game larger than a rabbit. For such a decent sized forest that was really weird. Mind you, it did seem to be dead and smell so much like blood…he guessed that would keep most animals away. It couldn't possibly be all dead though. It was a fucking forest. You can't poison an entire forest. His ears were strained for any sound that was not a skeletal tree branch screeching against its neighbour. Any time he would hear a bird he would practically piss himself in surprise and grin with relief that something out there was alive. Something other than what ever the hell he was sure was watching them. He could feel eyes but he couldn't see it or hear it or fucking smell anything but that damned rotten blood that was beginning to give him a headache.

"This place sure is creepy," Shippo whispered a couple hours in. The group had been silent mostly. Kagome and Miroku kept drifting off and the others were too high strung on the impropriety of the place to relax and break the silence.

"Yeah, it sue is," mumbled Kagome without her usual fire.

Inuyasha just snorted at the stupidity of both observations. But the kid was just trying to break the silence. You couldn't blame him. It was so fucking quiet you could hear a snake fart.

Sango sighed. They were just coming to that conclusion now?! Creepy was an understatement. Dead and possessed was more accurate in her mind.

"Despite the obvious lack of life, there is something here," Miroku commented from where his face was smushed against Sango's shoulder.

"And it's been making my hair stand on end for a couple hours," Inuyasha muttered in agreement and saw Sango's nod in response.

They went a few more paces before Inuyasha skidded to an abrupt halt. The action nearly knocked Kagome and Shippo off of his shoulder. The two stirred and looked around for a moment in confusion.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply once. Then parted his lips slightly and took in another healthy lungful of scent, mulling it over. His body tensed and his eyes narrowed in recognition. It would seem his nose wasn't completely fucked up after all. Though why hadn't he noticed before? That damn blood smell must be drowning out everything else. But this smell he knew instinctively and intimately. He could never forget it. He should have picked it up at once.

"What is it?" Kagome asked over his shoulder. The other members of the group had stopped and were looking at him quizzically. Except for Kirara, who had bent her head to sniff a spot on the ground near Inuyasha. Her ears perked and she lifted her head to blink thoughtfully. She too knew those smells.

"I smell dragon, manic toad, human girl…and bastard," the last word was said with a note of excitement and anticipation. He flashed his fangs before charging forward along the path with a purpose. Honing in on the distinctive, faint and musky trail left by his half-brother with a vengeance. Finally, something he recognized that wasn't so fucking dead or blood scented around here. Something he could sink his claws into.

Why was the fucktard here anyway?

Behind him Kirara with her passengers rushed to keep up to the now energized and bounding hanyou. The slayer and monk exchanged a look of worry and expectation. They too wondered why Lord Sesshoumaru had come this way. They also worried about Inuyasha and the confrontation he seemed so eager to have. When the brothers met it never ended well. True, they had hadn't been shedding blood recently, but that could always change depending on Sesshoumaru's mood.

Kagome and Shippo were desperately clinging to the red blur and ending up with mouthfuls of uncontrolled white hair. "Slow down Inuyasha! Please!" Kagome shouted at a wind plastered ear.

"I'm going to fall off!" Shippo wailed hanging on the best his small hands could.

"If you do, I ain't stopping' to get ya!" Inuyasha snapped over his shoulder. Sesshoumaru's distinctive smell was getting closer. It was both sharp and musky and tended not to linger in his passage. The initial hit of the smell was crisp like a mint plant, then it seemed to dull into a very masculine faint smell, like old pine bark on a dry mountain rock face. Not that he analyzed his brother's stench or anything. But damn, he was happy to come across it out here. He'd never say that out loud though. Ever. His feet picked up the pace so that he was as close to flying as he could get.

As his ears picked up the soft, sleepy sound of the child's voice and the annoying sound of the Kappa's voice, he bounded to a halt just behind the group of travelers and held a stance prepared to fight, "Sesshoumaru," he said with his customary dislike, though this time it wasn't as strong as usual. "What are you doing here?" He momentarily forgot the quivering fox-child and the enraged miko who nearly went sailing over his shoulders at the abrupt halt.

A pair of half-lidded amber-gold eyes slanted in the group's direction as they piled to a stop around Inuyasha. Strangely, the serene figure was seated in the ashen dirt of the ground. His silken platinum white hair was pooling at his waist along with the folds of the plush fur that adorned one of his broad shoulders and normally trailed down his body to just touch the ground as he walked. One pristinely white clad knee was bent upwards while the other opposite leg was stretched straight, the black booted foot pointed elegantly upward. A double striped wrist rested against the bent knee and a relaxed long fingered hand ending with razor sharp claws was slightly curled against the inside of the knee. The long billowing sleeves that covered his arms were as white as his wide hakama which protruded from his ankles. The upper garment tied somewhere hidden beneath his dark plated armour which was a wide panel over his chest, back and smaller triangular panels from the waist that pointed down to his knees. One over his abdomen and groin, one on each side and one at the back thus allowing him easy movement of the legs with protection over his organs by the nearly black panels with their silver edging. Not, that the demon lord required such protection, but the sheer mass of the garment added to his imposing figure. The chest plate had two spikes protruding at the silver band with red tassels beside. Another row of spikes decorated a band of silver that arched over his shoulder to protect his arm. The kimono-style white garment and the hakama seemed to be of the finest quality demon silk. It was smooth and thin but durable as a rock. The white billowing sleeves were adorned with red cherry blossoms in a honeycomb pattern near the bottom of their hem. The red, regal pattern repeated over his broad shoulders as well. Two blades shimmered under the murky light, one with a soft glow and the other seemed more malicious from where they were fastened securely to his trim hips beneath a double looped wide silken obi of blue and yellow. Two marks of a colour that seemed to change on occasion from violet to a bloody pink which looked as though someone had clawed him lay across each high boned cheek. These two marks on each side of his ethereal lit face matched the two that adorned his wrist. The other wrist once held these marks as well, but that billowing sleeve was now empty from the bicep down due to Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. A single blue crescent moon high on his brow between the fringes of his bangs held more weight, mystery and authority then any crown ever could.

He was divine in his perfection. Even sitting in the dirty gloom, surrounded by a young girl who was resting against a two-headed dragon and a kappa who wouldn't shut up. He was elegant, poised and deathly beautiful. The chill of his countenance and hint of his unmatched lethal skill in the relaxed claws seemed to be perfectly at home amid the bloody trees and breathless air.

The frigid cold of his gaze, so hot it froze the soul, swept over the group dismissively to land on Inuyasha briefly. Then those eyes with their dark markings on the lids swept away to stare in front of him. To a place more worthy of his disinterest. "Inuyasha, resorting to being a mounted pack animal. How humiliating for you." His deep steal voice caressed the ears of those around him with a sensually frightening touch.

The Kappa shut up at once and turned to stare at the new arrivals. Utter disgust and horror on his small, constipated green face made his opinion abundantly clear.

Inuyasha bristled and was about to snarl out a biting retort when Kagome's voice whispered softly in his pointed ear. "You know, I always wondered if he has more stripes, and I mean, if he does…does his whole body have stripes? Where are they? Do you know, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou froze, a scathing comment directed to his bastard brother lost on his lips. His golden eyes went wide at the sudden mental image. He then promptly turned bright red in humiliation as he had pictured his brother's strong, fucking perfect body naked and all stripey. Why'd he hafta be so good-lookin' anyway? Even if he did look a bit like a girl in the face with the hair and all. But he was also masculine with the…ah hell. He was probably a skinny wretch under all that crap he wore. And what was with the furry boa that hung off his arm anyway? Would it come off or stay with him when he was naked too? Crap. Another picture of naked Sesshoumaru assailed his mental eyes and he turned a deeper level of horrified embarrassment. "How the hell should I know Kagome?! And why are ya thinking' that anyway?!" Now he couldn't look at Sesshoumaru. Who was gazing at them with narrowed eyes. Yeah, the bastard had frigging amazing senses. He'd have heard Kagome's comment. Now Inuyasha would have to fight him to save her loud ass because she upset his delicate sensibilities by daring to mention his pure demonic stripes with her lowly human mouth or some shit. "Ya better get off me."

Kagome and Shippo hopped off his back and stepped over to stand beside Kirara, Sango and Miroku. The fox-kit seated in Kagome's arms as he glanced worriedly at Sesshoumaru's narrowed eyes and Inuyasha's hand on Tetsusaiga. "Is Lord Sesshoumaru going to beat the shit out of Inuyasha again?"

"Shippo you runt! He ain't never beaten me once!" Inuyasha turned and growled at the kitsune in aggravation.

Before he could even close his lips from the last comment he had the all too familiar feel of an iron vice grip with five pointy parts wrap around his neck and slam him face first into the nearest tree. Bark cracked at the contact and there was a loud thud as Inuyasha's lean, muscled body made full contact with an unyielding hunk of dead wood. He bared his teeth and struggled, just ending up smushing his face around against the tree. He started to lift his legs up to either side to get a good grip on it and shove backwards.

Sesshoumaru saw the red-clad legs rise and knew what Inuyasha intended. He simply stepped forward and smothered the struggling hanyou's body against the bark with his own body. The legs ended up splayed on either side of the trunk awkwardly. Inuyasha found himself hugging a tree off the ground with his arms and legs.

"What the fuck? Fight me fair Sesshoumaru, so I can kick your scrawny ass!" Inuyasha spat, taking off a hunk of bark with his claws in his struggles. Yes, having Sesshoumaru's heavy, armoured body pressed seamlessly to his back was relieving the stress on his neck so that the Daiyoukai's body was holding him aloft as much as the hand was. He could breath a bit better and get out some insults. And the bastard couldn't skewer him since his only hand was occupied. Sometimes he wished he'd taken off a leg instead, and then the bastard wouldn't be able to move so damn fast! The hanyou continued to struggle and slash out in vain. The two damned spikes in the front of Sesshoumaru's armour were digging into his back, any closer and he'd be impaled on them. Great. There's a laugh. Being stuck on the front of his bastard brother's armour. The mental image of abhorrence on Sesshoumaru's face almost did make his bark out a laugh. Almost.

Lord Sesshoumaru was not in the mood to deal with his half-breed younger sibling at the moment. He had come here because he had felt the disturbance in the land. What was occurring to the trees was not a natural occurrence.

There had also been a number of youkai living in these woods. Two of which had been powerful in their own right. Now, he could sense none of these. Correction, he could sense vaguely the two more powerful ones, but so subdued it could simply be a remained of their power left after they had departed.

He did not like that something could have warped the lands and driven away the protecting youkai as well as the animals so completely in less than six months. For the last time he had ventured this route had been in that time frame. All had been lush, healthy and virile when he had last drifted through.

Considering there was such a lack of human activity in the area as well, it was doubtful of their involvement. He could not sense any trace of Naraku either. A most irksome mystery.

Lord Sesshoumaru considered this as part of his territory; he would not stand for its destruction. Even though it was but a small slice of the whole. What affected it had an effect on his as well. It was his duty to discover what was behind it, and bring it to bay beneath his might.

Having Inuyasha interfere was not a part of his plan. On the other matter, it was fortuitous that he had brought the monk and priestess with him for it allowed him to make an observation. Lord Sesshoumaru presumed their state of fatigue to be related to the same that affected his gentle ward, Rin. It would seem those with any form of spiritual power were being subdued by the oppressive, and enchanted air of the forest. Intriguing. "Inuyasha, contrary to your own self-importance, I have no desire to waste the menial effort required in defeating your worthless hide this day. Leave this wood at once. It is none of your concern."

"Keh! Like you know have any say in my concerns, ya asshole! Let me go an' I'll break your head off. Keeping me here so I can't hurt ya I bet!" He was spewing crap and he knew it. But that's what he was best at. Besides, Sesshoumaru had no right to tell him where to go or what to get into. The fucker hated his guts and showed nothing but the desire to rid the world of the hanyou filth for as long as he could remember. The all-mighty dog-ass had never even acknowledged him as a kid. He had no right. None. Inuyasha could do what he damn well pleased. With that thought he slashed more, his extended claws taking another bite out of the tree. He froze.

Sesshoumaru had not been planning to respond. Simply to toss the hanyou aside and carry on after Rin had rested properly. He felt the lean, small creature below his body freeze suddenly. Frowning he leaned against his little brother, crushing the warm, squirming red-clad body to the tree with his own and sniffed curiously. Both could smell the old blood strongly now. Inuyasha moved his hand and gasped. Something thick, wet, warm and sticky was oozing over his fingers from the gash he had made. "Inuyasha, hold up your hand." Sesshoumaru commanded.

At first Inuyasha thought to say fuck you and ignore the request on principle. But, he too was morbidly curious and did as he was ordered. He lifted his clawed fingers up at an awkward angle to his shoulder. Hey, if he was lucky, he might be able to claw Sesshoumaru in the face. He glanced at the hand with the only eye that could see it, the other being closed against the tree, and flinched. There was no doubting it. What was on his fingers was old, nearly black, clotting blood. It smelled like it should have come from a human or an animal…not like a tree's sap at all. He felt his face drain of colour. Sick. Just sick.

Sesshoumaru's frown remained as he inspected the hanyou's hand from out of face-slashing range. "Hn."

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked her hand on her weapon. She had no desire to fight Sesshoumaru. He was an opponent beyond her fighting abilities, plus, this was Inuyasha's elder brother and it was up to them to settle their own battles. But, something was wrong. The two had been still like that staring at Inuyasha's hand for too long and she couldn't tell what was on it.

Miroku seemed to be falling asleep again and Kagome was leaning against Kirara. "Bah, let them fight it out….they always do…" she yawned.

"What the hell is going on here, Sesshoumaru? Why is the tree fucking bleedin' on me?!" He demanded glaring one-eyed at what he could see of his brother's face. Yes. This was freaking him out. The overpowering smell of old blood. The trees were full of it. Full of human and animal blood. The weird cast to the light in here despite it should be clear and normal. The cold of the area that sucked your heat out. The fucking shadows that were making faces at them and the silence. And he knew, just knew he was being watched. In fact, he could feel those eyes on him now. A shiver ran down his spine before he could stop it. Crap. His fur on his ears was rising too. Great. Sesshoumaru would get a real kick out of his scared pussy-ass now. He wasn't scared. He was…unsettled…yeah. That was it.

Sesshoumaru rolled casually to his side and used the tree as a leaning post against his shoulder. Apparently oblivious to the fact there was a hanyou pillow between him and the tree. His eyes were narrowed on his impassive features as he lifted his face and inhaled deeply. He wished Inuyasha would cease to wiggle about beneath him. It was distracting his thoughts. He could not release the hanyou or he would end up having to defend himself from a wind scar. Which would be a waste of time and effort. Ever since learning of Tetsusaiga's ability to control Inuyasha's demon blood, his desire to have the sword had waned, with it the desire to destroy the wielder. Such thoughts could be mulled and dissected another time.

This was a most curious turn of events. The trees were indeed full of dying blood. "Perhaps if you ceased to claw at the tree, it would not shed blood on you, half-breed," he responded automatically. His internal thoughts attempting to make sense of this new development. Who, or what could cause this?

His thoughts were once more interrupted by the shiver that ran through the hanyou's trim body. His Rin had mentioned she was cold here. Perhaps the hanyou found that as well. A weakness of his human side. Most unsatisfactory.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head toward Inuyasha and sniffed. Curious, did he detect fear? His little brother was frightened of something? Another odd development. The only thing that brought fear to his brother's heart seemed to be the thing which made him so strong. His desire to protect his companions. An urge he, himself was attempting to understand. Sesshoumaru did not know anything else which had made the hanyou pause over the years. The fact he shivered with fear now was most mystifying. Surely he could not fear a bit of bloody enchantment? "What makes you tremble beneath me, little brother?" He murmured low enough that the humans would not hear.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "Pervert! Get off a me, right now!"

Sesshoumaru blinked. His brother thought him perverse, how strange. "I hardly see why you would believe me to be a pervert, little brother."

"Yeah, you're a pervert 'cause you keep humpin' me against this tree, whisperin' in my ear, and won't get off me!" Inuyasha was blushing again. Heat swept over his cheeks and ears which only added to his frustration. Great. First he'd been freaked out and tried to get over it by beating up Sesshoumaru, now he was getting into a really messed up conversation with his elder brother that was probably going to get him impaled on his arm…again.

Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Jaken just watched in mild horror, confusion and amusement.

"If you believe this to be humping, you are in need of a lesson in sexual relations along with your vocabulary range," Sesshoumaru droned unaffected by the comment as he stepped away. Leaving Inuyasha to fall onto his backside under the bleeding tree. "Besides, I think it was you who were discussing the full extent of my markings earlier."

Jaken could keep silent no longer, in fact it was a miracle he had remained silent this long, "Impudent half-breed! How dare you insult My Lord Sesshoumaru's perfect body with your crude speculations!"

"Jaken." Lord Sesshoumaru said simply, the unmentioned possibilities of punishment were enough to send the Kappa scrambling after his beloved Master in silence. "Bring Ah Un." Jaken hastily took the reigns of the two headed dragon and scurried after Lord Sesshoumaru's steady and silent footfalls. Rin slept peacefully with a soft smile curled on the dragon the entire time.

"Hey!" Inuyasha hollered after his brother's strong, imposing back. "We're headed that way!"

"…" Lord Sesshoumaru and his retainer were swallowed by the silence and shadows up further along the path.

Inuyasha climbed to his feet and glared ahead.

"Inuyasha?" Sango tried again. "Should we go back?"

"What was that all about? You're lucky he didn't kill you for being a pervert. I think you need to get laid or something. Should we get you and Kagome a room in the next village?" Shippo snorted.

"He's the fucking pervert! Not me! No way, we're not going back. We'll just go that way too! And shut the hell up Shippo! Kagome and I ain't having sex! You're turning into a damn mini-Miroku or something." The hanyou's ears were flipping violently and he couldn't help but growl in annoyance. The bane of his life, Sesshoumaru! He knelt on a knee, "C'mon runt, Kagome, let's go!"

Kagome, who had been resting her eyes against Kirara's side started and stood up straight again. "Huh? Wha? Oh…'k. Where'd Sesshoumaru go to?" She asked as she climbed into position on Inuyasha's back and Shippo hopped onto her shoulder.

All she got was a growl as the hanyou took off along the path.

Sango gently urged Kirara on and cast a look back at Miroku. To find him fast asleep, his hands lax and not even hinting at a grope. She frowned in concern as she rode after her half-demon friend. Something was very, very wrong here.

* * *

**A/N** First of all, I feel like shit on a stick, so let's just blame all the mistakes on that. Though, I'm honestly not certain if it should be Dai youkai or Tai youkai. Anyone know? Also, while writing this chapter, I was wondering what the hell Sesshoumaru thinks about all the Inuyasha-shaped holes in Japan everywhere he goes.

Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha came this way. It would seem he upset his Priestess. *Jaw clenched*

Jaken: My Lord Sesshoumaru! Your sense of smell is truly amazing!

Sesshoumaru: *kicks Jaken into a hole, that is the exact mould of Inuyasha's splayed form. Walks away*

Jaken: Lord Sesshoumaru! Wait for me! *scrambles out, not noticing the hole's distinctive shape*


	3. For the Intangible Monsters Roam

So…maybe I got a little carried away and off track with this chapter. No matter, it was back where it should be at the end of it.

**Note to reviewers:**

Thank you everyone who responded to the last chapter, I truly do apprechiate your thoughts and kind words!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**For the Intangible Monsters Roam**

Inuyasha's stride had slowed to a confident walk while Kagome slept on his back. Her soft cheek resting next to his and his hands linked under her ass so she didn't slide off. Shippo remained silent for the most part, every now and then looking worriedly ahead of the group. Kirara paced silently directly behind the hanyou with a troubled Sango and a sleeping Miroku on her back.

"Inuyasha, I'm worried about Kagome and Miroku. They shouldn't be like this," she said at last.

Inuyasha tore his eyes from the hypnotic sway of his brother's hair barely visible ahead of them. Couldn't he walk any faster? Why'd he always have to…glide everywhere? Damn annoying. Surely he could toss the toad on the dragon's back and speed up or something. "Yeah, my brother's pet kid is sleeping kinda solid too."

"But why?" Shippo asked.

"I dunno," Inuyasha supplied. "It can't be a human thing, 'cause then Sango would be out too. An' Miroku's pretty strong for a human he wouldn't just flop over like that unless it was big."

"What were you and Sesshoumaru discussing at the tree, Inuyasha?" The demon slayer inquired quietly.

"Er, the tree was bleedin' human blood. Dead stuff. It was…creepy," Inuyasha said quietly.

"What?" Sango's eyes went wide in horror as she looked on either side at the trees. "How? What sorcery does that?"

"Blood! Gah!" Shippo disappeared into Inuyasha's hair and remained there shaking.

"I dunno, and I'm guessin' that Sesshoumaru doesn't either," Inuyasha muttered. What he didn't say was that he wanted to get to that barrier by nightfall. If Sesshoumaru chose to walk any slower and they kept a 'respectable' distance between them, because they were not following him, they might not get there until next fucking year.

He could feel those not-there eyes on him from the shadows and the smell of blood had all but clogged his nose. He was getting jumpy and he knew it.

He was staring at those trees when something moved.

He blinked his large, warm golden eyes in surprise and strained them in the murky light to see if he could see it again. Because the shadows were always moving here and it was hard to tell. Sure enough, something moved right in his line of sight. A dark shape skittered behind a tree but it didn't make a sound. Fuck, what was that thing? He couldn't get a good look at it. Again he tried to spy it when he plastered against Sesshoumaru's back and received a mouthful of fluff. "What the fuck? You can't just stop like that!"

A baleful glare from the corner of the almond shaped eyes was the only response he received as he pried himself away from his rigid brother and stood slightly off to the side. "My Master can do whatever he wishes! You, lowly half-breed, should watch where you step!" Jaken supplied. Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to the path ahead. He didn't even turn his head in the least to deliver the glare before.

"We are going in circles." The deep, encompassing voice stated.

"What do you mean, we're go…" Inuyasha followed the line of his brother's gaze. "No way." There was the oozing tree he had slashed at before. There were the marks of their passage in the ashen and rocky dirt. "How? We never took a turn, we've been going straight for hours!"

"Use your nose Inuyasha, we have been moving over our own tracks for the last half hour," the daiyoukai murmured as he approached one of the wards along the side of the path.

"I can't smell anything but fucking blood." Inuyasha spat back, realizing after it came out that he should have kept it to himself. His inferior senses would give Sesshoumaru an ego boost he really didn't need.

The cold gold eyes glanced sharply at his brother, but he said nothing as his attention returned to the ward at the path edge.

Sango looked around; her muscles had begun to ache with the tension she had been carrying in them since they arrived. "I think we only have a couple hours to sundown, should we turn back? Or will we just keep moving in circles?"

"No way we're going back now Sango. Yeah, this place is fucked up. But we have to find out what's doin' this to Miroku and Kagome and put a stop to it," he was worried and he was getting tired himself from being at such a high level of jumpy alertness for so long. Plus, if asshole was going ahead, so was he. Inuyasha would not turn and run off like a frightened pup in front of his biggest rival and only family. Sesshoumaru would never let him live it down.

The feel and sound of pulsing energy and a sizzling noise made Inuyasha lurch around to stand protectively in front of Kirara while carrying Kagome. Shippo's face was peering out from under his hair as they turned to face Sesshoumaru.

The long whip unfurled from his clawed finger tips and he flicked it outward. Its serpentine length lashed out and around one of the enchanted wards to snap it in half and disintegrate it to a pile of sizzling mush. He flicked his wrist and the whip disappeared with a twinkle into his glowing claws before they too dulled down.

Sesshoumaru walked to where the ward had once stood and glanced over his shoulder with disinterest. "If you foolishly plan to continue on, I suggest putting the indecent Miko down." With that said he glided into the bloody, clutching trees.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, wait for me!" Jaken squawked as he hurried after with a still sleeping Rin in tow.

"Why'd he do that? The path won't be protected there anymore!" Shippo stuttered.

"I guess the wards were enchanted to make us go in circles or somethin'…" Inuyasha murmured as he cocked his head to the side in thought.

"Kirara, can you take another rider?" Sango asked her feline companion.

Kirara rumbled in agreement, kneeling down so that Inuyasha and Sango could settle Kagome onto her back between the slayer and the monk. She woke up briefly to grumble sleepily before drifting back off.

"Are we going after them?" Shippo asked fearfully from his perch on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Beats hangin' round here," the hanyou replied as he bound lightly into the trees after his brother. Kirara a few steps behind.

Behind them, in the damp clinging air, the cut tree shuddered in the dismal silence left in their passing.

It did not take them long to catch up to the jabbering toad and the dignified daiyoukai. Their pace returned to that of a snail's and Inuyasha grudgingly let his thoughts drift as he once again fell under the hypnotic spell of Sesshoumaru's moon stroked swaying hair.

He admired on some level, respected and wished his brother gave a damn about him.

There it was. The ugly naked truth.

He could never share the first two with Sesshoumaru or the bastard would sneer at him and call him weak and pathetic or whatever. The last thing he knew he would never get so what was the point dwelling on it?

But he did, and it hurt sometimes. It hurt that he couldn't do anything right for Sesshoumaru. Unable to stop himself he sighed and caught the quick shift of unfeeling golden eyes in his direction before Sesshoumaru turned his focus back to the space before him. Well shit, he couldn't even sigh right it seemed.

On further contemplation Inuyasha almost felt sorry for his stuck-up brother. He obviously didn't know how to relax and he mustn't have any friends but the creepy toad. Who was more like a stalker than a friend. Keh. He wondered if his dad had been so aloof…or did something happen to make Sesshoumaru such an uncaring bastard? His dad had a heart, he had loved Inuyasha's human mother after all. What would have made him so cold?

He flung a branch aside and growled. Was it his imagination, or were those fucking grabby trees leaning in closer to them? The sticky branches kept tangling in his hair and it was getting annoying to keep knocking them away and pulling his hair free. Sango too was batting at the branches and Miroku and Kagome were just lucid enough to do so as well. Though more groggily.

Even Jaken was whacking away at the grabby branches trying to keep them off the sleeping Rin while muttering about doing his duty and ungrateful children. The dragon's metal muzzles had disappeared and it was snapping at twigs in annoyance as it trudged forward after its master.

Of course, bastard had no trouble at all. The branches weren't daring to touch his perfect hair. Figures. Sesshoumaru was drifting like an elfin god through the trees getting further away from them. While they flailed about clumsily.

"Why are we venturing through the forest?" Miroku inquired as he attempted to shake the sleep from his bones.

"The path was enchanted so that we were traveling in circles. Lord Sesshoumaru thought we should go around. HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shouted as her temper wore thin. She launched her weapon in frustration at the branches slowing her down. The massive bone boomerang spun around Kirara effectively clearing the branches and giving her some breathing room.

The trees seemed to shudder around her as they were struck and their brittle wood shattered off at the points of contact with the weapon. Blackened blood bubbled and oozed from the broken wounds. Some of the liquid splattering on the travellers in the hiraikotsu's wake.

Sango caught her weapon on its return with a shudder. The blood was in all of the trees, not just in the ones lining the path as she had hoped. It was most assuredly blood as well, not sap and a trick of light. She had seen too much blood in her life time to be able to pretend or convince herself that it was something else.

This place just continued to make her skin crawl. They should not have come this way.

"What is up with these trees? And is that blood?!" Kagome was now wide awake staring at the crimson that decorated her white blouse.

"Yeah, the trees are full of it…" Inuyasha didn't bother to tell her it was human and animal blood. It would result in a triad of loud disgust he just couldn't handle right now. They were clear for a moment, but Sesshoumaru was getting too far ahead and the grabby branches were separating them. Soon the calming swish of his hair would be out of Inuyasha's sight. Bastard, always leaving him behind to deal with the crap. It wasn't fair.

Inuyasha noted that the dragon was with them now, and that stupid kappa was about to set fire to the forest with his damn staff. His eyes went wide as he did a double take and he intervened before the toad made things worse. He leaped gracefully over the dragon and pounded his fist into that lumpy skull knocking the retainer out cold before he got a chance to use his damn beloved staff. Yeah. Even the toad got a stick from Sesshoumaru. What did Inuyasha get? Fucking battle wounds and an ever present visual of the back leaving him.

To top it off his hair kept making him want to either fall asleep or run after it and bite at the strands. Stupid weird dog urges.

"Good shot, Inuyasha. Having a forest fire with cursed trees would have made our present situation look down-right chipper I am certain," Miroku muttered as he attempted to strengthen his resolve. Though he was desperate to stay awake in this situation, he was finding it highly difficult. Judging by Kagome's quiet and her sluggish movements he presumed she was having the same issue. The only clear explination was that something was affecting those with spiritual powers. "It seems that someone wishes this hostile spirit to stay active, thus those with any spiritual ability are being subdued…somehow…I wish I could stay awake to think clearly. This is most aggravating." He knocked away a branch with his staff, but the strike was not as forceful as was his norm.

"Could it be the spirit doing this?" Kagome inquired.

"I doubt it. I believe it would need to be another force…there is far more to this mystery than it would appear from the surface I suspect," Miroku added.

"A mystery I'd like to crack open with my claws," Inuyasha muttered as he dumped Jaken over the dragon. "Hey, Shippo, lead the dragon would ya?" He reached up and pried the kitsune from his shoulder and dropped him on the dragon's back. "Someone needs to make sure these two don't get knocked off."

"Er…sure…"Shippo quivered as he took up the large dragon's leads into his tiny hands. He would glance back wide-eyed at the sleeping girl and drooling kappa as they moved on.

Inuyasha went about trying to clear the way with his iron claws so they could catch up with Sesshoumaru.

Story of his life.

Unfortunately, the close knit trees would just fall forward to take the place of every branch removed with another. He swore the fuckers were reaching for them with their wrinkled claw-like appendages. The blood was really making him heady and fuck he was tried from all this weird stuff. His eyes seeing shit in the shadows that wasn't really there and he just wanted a clear breath. He loped at the invasive sticks with increased vigour. Where was this village anyway?

Sango was flipping a branch aside as Kirara and Ah Un joined forces. The two were using their claws, tails and teeth to move the frisky foliage aside. She abruptly felt something grab at her rear and on reflex, shouted, swivelled and back-handed the shocked face behind her. "Miroku!" Her eyes went wide in surprise. "Oh…Kagome, I'm sorry!"

Kagome had nearly been knocked from Kirara and was now sporting a bright red hand print across her face. "What was that for?"

"I was groped and I thought…"

"I didn't touch you Sango. It must have been a branch or something. That hurt!" She complained rubbing her cheek. She could almost feel bad for Miroku if that's how hard he got hit several times a day. This was going to leave a bruise.

Miroku was suddenly wide awake and looking happily at the two young, attractive women. "Kagome, did you touch my dearest Sango's perfect flesh with your own?" there was no accusation in his voice, only hope.

"Miroku!" Both women yelled at him and the silent forest echoed with the sound of two hands striking the monk's face in unison. Any predator would be able to hear and pin-point their location at that noise. Unfortunately for the predator, it would find a very angry and jealous demon slayer and a just plain angry priestess if it came.

Inuyasha struggled to their sides, "Kagome! Are you alright?" He looked up at her worriedly before turning to Sango. "Why'd you hafta hit her so hard?"

"I'm fine Inuyasha. Gah! These branches are really bugging me!" Kagome glared spitefully at the trees around them.

"Because I thought she was Miroku," Sango glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha backed away with his ears slightly drooped and hurriedly returned to his position at the front clawing a pathway. He did not want to be the one they used to dispel their anger on! Let Miroku have that honour.

Kagome pulled out her bow and fired a purification arrow at a tree in anger. It embedded into the bark with a dull sizzle and faded out. Other than causing more of the blood to flow it had no affect on the tree. "Urgh!" She growled and flailed. "Why are these branches so clingy? I swear they're grabbing at me."

"Keh." Inuyasha swiped away a few more branches. Crap. Where was Sesshoumaru? He looked around quickly, his golden eyes searching the gloom. He lifted his face to take in the scent and relief flooded him. He could still smell the bastard.

A sudden thought occurred to Inuyasha. Did Sesshoumaru even know where the hell he was going? Or more to the point, was he headed toward the village? Ah shit. They might be going somewhere else entirely all this time! Fuck! It was almost sunset! The bastard might have left them out here to rot. Wait, no, Rin and Jaken wouldn't have been left. At least, he didn't think so.

"Indeed, I sense a dark energy in them," Miroku mused.

"I know it's like they're alive, not alive as a tree normally is. But like a beast," Sango agreed morbidly.

"They're fuckin' trees, they're peaceful, and they aren't grab--oh shit!" Inuyasha yelped as something grabbed his leg and he was air born upside-down.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out in worried shock.

The trees had come alive. Their many branched limbs reaching and most assuredly grabbing roughly at the travellers. Cold, callous bark scratched tender exposed flesh and miniscule branched claws sliced through skin as they slapped at it. The sound of shifting bark grinding against itself and the rocky, slick earth was deafening. An eerie slithering cracking of old wood filled the forest. The air being crushed in the tree limbs and whipped through the many writhing limbs howled and groaned like a dying buck.

Inuyasha was struggling madly but soon found his limbs bound to his side with the masses of encroaching appendages. He was hoisted from the ground and left dangling, branches covering and coiling around his body unnaturally in ashen black dismay. The dead blood in the trees veins filling his senses and mingled with the lack of air he found himself fighting for consciousness. He continued to thrash and struggle in vain. His companions were in little better of a situation as they fought to stay together and not be pulled apart or completely submerged beneath the writhing, greedy mass.

Oddly, the trees didn't seem to be bothering Ah Un and his passengers as much as the others. They slashed at the dragon a bit but ignored the sleeping child, unconscious kappa and cowering kitsune.

As Inuyasha growled and bit at the branch within his reach, his arms crushed to his body and his legs covered, he found he could barely wiggle due to the suffocating presence of the branches. He spat out the horrid, bitter, rotten taste left in his mouth from the branch his fangs had crunched. Part of his mind laughed that it would be a tree that killed him. Here he'd trusted the damn things for shelter and food for ages. He'd trusted them with his care and his secrets like he'd trusted no other. He'd even been pinned to one for fifty years and shared his blood with the sacred twig! Now he was going to be eaten by them! Sure enough, he felt the branches dig into his flesh like snake teeth. At the base of the tree he was dangling from, roots began to rise from the ground and crawl toward him and his companions.

Shit. Spending his life fighting for survival and living to defeat some of the strongest demons in the world…and trounced by a tree. He had trusted these buggers all his life! What the fuck was that? If he wasn't in such a desperate predicament he most certainly would give his head a slap for the feeling of betrayal in his heart. How could he be betrayed by a tree. They had no alliances except to the earth.

He found his vision swimming as more air was forced from his lungs by the unforgiving branches. Sesshoumaru had left them without a thought…bastard.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was calling out for him the concern in her voice palatable. Sango and Miroku fighting against the inevitable with focused determination at her sides.

He was gagging for breath, the coil around his body making it near impossible to draw in air. That root inching closer to the tethered and helpless body while he spun feebly in ever tightening desperation. Man he was pissed. He loathed this helpless desperation. At least he would die a hanyou and not a mindless killing youkai for Tetsusaiga remained fastened to his side. Where it was bruising his hip and leg.

As his vision began to blur and his struggles reached their crescendo a pair of cold, calculating gold eyes were staring at him upside-down. A clawed hand casually reached up to tangle and clutch in his thick hanging hair and he stopped spinning. "Cease your struggles, Inuyasha. You are making a scene." The deep, condescending voice was directly against his guard hairs, the warm breath causing them to quiver as it hit. "Ah Un, at rest." Immediately the dragon stopped fighting. The trees slowly backed away from the scaly beast once it did.

Inuyasha was not aware of that, he was too busy fighting to breath, he couldn't stop fighting. So what if his bastard brother wanted him to stop and die quietly. He wouldn't do it! He…couldn't…breath…just…Sesshoumaru's eyes…staring…he…air. He was gasping raw and nothing entered his strained lungs. He realized he must look disturbing as his mouth was open slack panting for air that was not coming, his features were paling and his eyes were bugging from his head. He wouldn't stop, he couldn't just stop. He wanted to live!

"Inuyasha, listen for once, you fool. The trees only use the same amount of force used against them. Cease your useless struggles if you desire to live." Sesshoumaru's voice was demanding and sinister.

Inuyasha had gone past the stage of comprehension in his desperation for air. He was gasping and heaving and getting nothing. His body arched in its bonds, his eyes going bloodshot as his vision failed at the edges. He did not want to die!

With a look of disgusted frustration, Sesshoumaru's claws released Inuyasha's hair and slashed through the holding branches with an unseen blur. The hanyou crumpled to the ground at his feet in a heap, his lungs filling painfully and greedily with wanted air.

"Sango, Kirara, Kagome, stop fighting the trees!" Miroku called to his companions having witnessed part of the scene with Inuyasha. Sango gave him an odd look but slowly began to cease her struggles. Now only blocking the attacks and not lashing out. Kirara followed her mistress' example and Kagome grudgingly stopped slapping at the branches. "It does seem the trees only attack when they are attacked…most fascinating." The monk murmured as the trees slowly eased from the group.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Kagome exclaimed leaping off Kirara and coming to her knees at the daiyoukai's feet. She splayed over the half-demon and pushed the hair from his face. "Inuyasha, it's ok."

Lord Sesshoumaru remained standing tall and indifferent over the trembling, gasping red pile at his feet. The trees seemed to debate whether or not to strike back at the Lord before making the correct choice and grudgingly withdrawing. The roots burrowed back into the wet earth and Sesshoumaru watched them with narrowed eyes. He believed he now knew how the trees became so laden with human and animal blood. It would also be the reason why there was so little life here now as well. Those who struggled against the great wood were devoured by it. A most malicious and disturbing turn of the natural way. The trees did take nutrient from the earth provided by decomposed life. But they did not destroy life. Trees gave; they were providers and caretakers with ancient wisdom. They were not blood hungry killers. It bothered him greatly his wood had been twisted in such a malicious way.

All these thoughts filed orderly through Sesshoumaru's mind. He desired answers. Though, at the moment it was taking most of his renowned self-control to refrain from punting the Miko off his half-brother across the forest. Did she not realize that the hanyou required room to breath and not a scantily-clad leech suctioned around him? Apparently, the thought did not cross her ineffectual mind.

He turned and strode softly to where his dragon awaited him. His elegant hand rising to stroke the soft, dry snout of the nearest head in an action that could be considered affectionate by someone who didn't know him better. He ignored the gibbering kitsune attempting to look invisible.

"Kagome, get offa me, I can't breathe!" Inuyasha panted, attempting to crawl out from under the girl smothering him.

"Stay still Inuyasha," she clutched his shoulders and pulled him back, scooting around and trying to get him to rest his head on her lap.

"Kagome! Knock it off!" He coughed out clawing in the dirt trying to get away from her concern so he could get some good solid breaths in and stop this infernal panting and hacking. His thoughts were confused, and not just from lack of air. Had Sesshoumaru just saved him…and given no dumbass excuse for it? No way…must've been an accident or something. Damnit, why was Kagome being so clingy right now. He needed some space! "Let go of me!" He had a violent coughing spree that actually hurt his bruised chest and for one moment he thought he would black out. Shit. How weak. He shook it off and managed to climb to his feet after knocking Kagome's hands away from him. "I'm ok damnit!"

"Well sorry for being concerned about you!" She snapped back, turned and walked over to climb back onto Kirara. "Jerk!"

"If you have concluded. The barrier is not far from here to the north east," Sesshoumaru commented dryly.

Inuyasha turned to blink at him, "Keh. Then stop standing around, we wanna get there by nightfall." He stalked forward as his body began to heal from its recent crushing. He stomped past Sesshoumaru, making sure to keep one ear on his movements. Having the killing perfection at his back was as unnerving as this damn forest. He kept glancing at the trees but made sure not to initiate any further battles with the grabby fuckers. These trees were damned and mutated and…miserable about it as far as he was concerned.

Behind him Kirara lightly followed, her riders ducking out of the trees' reach as much as they could. But the branches were still pressing down on them. They had to shift them aside. But, they tried to do it passively to minimize the rebound from the woods.

"Did you see that? Lord Sesshoumaru saved Inuyasha again…" Sango asked her companion.

"And us. Perhaps, there is hope for Inuyasha to have a family after all." Miroku whispered back.

The dragon with Shippo at the lead took up a placid pace close to the nekomata. Inuyasha's ear twitched at his friends and their words. Keh. Sesshoumaru didn't give a flying fuck about him. There would be no family bonding. It was damn impossible when one member wanted to kill the other.

Sesshoumaru made no response to the humans and their theories. Instead he appeared silently out of arm's reach next to Inuyasha. It seemed the hanyou disliked having his back to the daiyoukai. As it should be. One did not turn their back on a predator, especially him. It was a wise learned instinct on the hanyou's part. His face remained unreadable as he stepped with such a slow, liquid grace it seemed as though he floated more than walked beside his sulking half-brother. His thoughts were roving and fluctuating quite steadily behind his vigilant detached gold stare.

The land was, obviously, out of balance. If this spread over all his territory it would affect him the same manner. For a youkai was strongly connected to the lands they roamed and hunted. It was not acceptable to mutate and butcher his lands in such a grotesque manner. It would not be tolerated and the one responsible would be destroyed by his poisoned claws.

"What are ya thinking about so hard?" Inuyasha demanded quietly. He needed a distraction from his spinning head and the damn smell and the silence and the grabby trees.

Sesshoumaru flicked an irritated glacial glare at his brother. This Sesshoumaru preferred not to share his speculations with the world. He was the only one he could rely on. The half-breed was not a moron though. He was actually quite clever in his rudimentary way. Perhaps, Inuyasha knew of something regarding these woods that he was not yet aware. Perhaps. "The trees."

Inuyasha had not been expecting a response, particularly a semi-civil one. Once he recovered from the shock, he attempted to return the rarity. "Why are they so…messed up? Do ya know?" he asked avoiding a branch.

"No. But I have my suspicions." Was the curt response.

"Oh," Inuyasha replied quietly. He guessed the asshole wasn't feeling up to sharing. Keh. "Do you think the trees…ate…the animals around here?" He voiced a suspicion of his own.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru responded. He was impressed his brother had not started a fight or insulted him yet. This was quite possibly the most civil discussion they had ever exchanged. Curious.

Inuyasha felt his ears flatten and he suppressed a shudder. That just wasn't right. Trees did not attack and eat shit. Yeah, they are the nutrients in the soil but…not raw damnit. "That ain't right. What the fuck is makin' em do it? And makin' Kagome, Miroku and Rin so tired? It's gotta be connected." He mumbled more to himself than anything.

"Hn," was Sesshoumaru's non-committed agreement to the final part of the statement. He believed there might be some clues in or around the human village. That was the reason he continued to head in that direction after all. He had no fear of any predator that might lurk these forests at night.

Inuyasha didn't have anything civil left to say, and it looked as if the brick wall that was his brother had nothing to say period. Like usual. So, the hanyou just shut up and glowered as he continued to lead his friends next to his brother through the trees. The silence and the smell were really making his stomach turn. Or maybe it was the near suffocation. Keh. Whatever. He'd had worse.

He wrinkled his nose and glared at one of the trees. He swore the thing glared back at him. Ground fucker. What would do this to them? Seriously, he'd never heard of it happening before.

One of his ears twitched in annoyance. Hell, there weren't even any bugs around here. All he could hear was the feet of Kirara and Ah Un brushing against the rocky damp soil, the steady breathing of the half-asleep Kagome, Miroku and Rin, the toad's grumbling, Shippo's trembling and the leather of Sango's strap on her weapon creaking as she would adjust it. Oh, and the soft, drowsy swish of bastard's hair over his silks. He kept glancing at him suspiciously. Certain his brother would turn and try to snag his sword at any minute. Just in case his clawed fingers hovered over the hilt of Tetsusaiga at his hip.

"This Sesshoumaru no longer requires my Lord Father's sword, little brother; you do not need to shield it like a possessive puppy over a bone." Sesshoumaru's alluring voice commented dryly. He cast Inuyasha a disapproving glare from the corner of his eye, never altering his facial features or the direction his head was pointed.

Inuyasha glared hard at his brother, his ears perked forward and a bit of fang showing between his lips. "I ain't no puppy. I've taken care of myself for over a century. An' just 'cause you say you don't need it, doesn't mean you don't want the old man's fang for your own fucked up sentimental reasons," he growled.

Behind them Sango sighed and Shippo hung his head. "So much for them getting along," the little fox kit muttered.

Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed into glacial wrath, he turned the baleful stare that had caused many a lesser youkai to soil themselves and then grovel piteously in their own waste fearfully, at his irksome little brother.

The hanyou did not understand how great their father had been. How noble, wise, and powerful the Inu no Tashio had lived. He could not understand Sesshoumaru's love of his father, nor his need to prove himself superior to the deceased daiyoukai. The hanyou's humanity prevented him from understanding that to love was to conquer. The hanyou constantly insulted their great father, a thing Sesshoumaru could not tolerate due to the high respect, admiration and affection he held for his legacy. One of the few individuals the lord could count on his single hand that he had allowed himself to feel so strongly about.

"I would hardly call being sealed to a tree by a human for fifty years taking care of oneself," he replied icily. His rising anger was evident in the clip of his tone at the gall of the unworthy creature for insulting his own great father and abusing his most powerful fang.

Sesshoumaru had been momentarily impressed just a breath before with his little brother's ability to remain silent and respectful. He had been curiously watching the expressive ears atop the hanyou's head. Displaying Inuyasha's thoughts just as clearly as his eyes often did. Sesshoumaru's thoughts had grazed upon the way his half-brother had grown and displayed strength impressive in its own right since he obtained their father's mighty fang. For Inuyasha had matured and strengthened since his awakening from the tree, while Sesshoumaru had remained as he was in strength.

He remained confused at his father's choice of giving him a sword that could not cut. Why would he desire to save one he just killed? True, it had saved Rin and allowed the girl to remain with him, though what reason he had in permitting the liability he was still uncertain of. Sesshoumaru understood that he would outgrow the Tetsusaiga in time; the sword offered little he could not perform with his own body. But the fact his father had not left it to him still ached. Had his father not trusted him? Not thought him strong enough? It was a betrayal he had not seen coming. It burned inside that his father took an unworthy human mate in a grave disloyalty to his own mother, that he died by unworthy human hands in an effort to save a hanyou babe that none would desire, that he left with tasks unfinished, that he left untrusting of his son, and then to not leave Sesshoumaru his fangs. He even went so far as to place a barrier on the blade to ensure that his eldest could never touch it. He was aware that his father had placed a sword with each son with protective properties that directly ensured they could not kill one another. He made certain Inuyasha wished to keep Tetsusaiga because of how it made him stronger and how it kept his blood in check. He knew Sesshoumaru would not part with Tenseiga because of his pride and desire to hold onto his father's memory through the blade. But it could have been done another way, surely sesshouamru deserved the right to the killing fang of his father after all they had endured.

Sesshoumaru was conflicted. He desired his father's relics, to prove that he earned his father's respect and to outshine his legacy.

But, after watching Inuyasha recently, he considered that perhaps it was best left in his brother's crude and clumsy hands. To see how he would grow and how powerful he would become with the sword's teaching and his demon blood in check. Despite having no care for the hanyou, he was a decent opponent and he did not deserve to lose his mind to animalistic killing. No creature should lose who they were. A thing the daiyoukai understood more than any would assume. Sesshoumaru could almost tolerate the thorn in his side.

Then the whelp had to speak and show his true ignorance and insolence. Effectively erasing any previous benevolent thoughts Sesshoumaru had been considering.

Inuyasha spun, his wild thick mane flailing around his angry features. "At least I have a heart to be pinned to a tree with!" He spat flexing his claws and crouching into a fighting stance. Seriously, why did his brother have to hate him so much? Hell, did he do anything but hate? Nah, he obviously loved their dad…and maybe he gave a damn about the toad and kid and the dragon…maybe. But why couldn't the bastard just not try to kill or hurt him for one fucking day?

The claws on Sesshoumaru's single elegant hand began to glow a menacing golden green as they extended from his fingers. The hand was held out to his side away from his body and flowing mokomoko. Ever mindful to remain out of the trees. His eyes were narrowed showing anger, but not showing the betrayal, conflict or secret pain that currently swam in his thoughts. "A heart is a human weakness, one a daiyoukai does not posses," he growled. "You must learn that this so called love you long for is a betrayal and will only bring about your destruction, little brother. I would have thought you would learn this lesson by now."

Inuyasha's narrowed eyes widened slightly. Did his messed up brother really think like that? The hanyou kinda did feel sorry for him. If he was that bitter and stupid not to realize love was a strength more than a weakness. How could Sesshoumaru believe in pride and honour so much, but not love?

"Are we there yet?" Kagome asked loudly and full of sleep. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around to be met by two pairs of incredulous golden eyes. "Oh…you're fighting again? I thought you got that out of your system earlier."

"I don't think fighting is ever out of their systems. They should really find a better outlet for their anger." Shippo chimed.

Lord Sesshoumaru's claws flexed and Inuyasha immediately navigated between the branches and positioned himself in front of Kirara and Ah Un with Tetsusaiga drawn and transformed into the massive blade it was. The half-brothers glared at one another, fiery molten gold warring against frozen golden winter sunrise. Neither flinching a muscle.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, forgive me for speaking but…how far is the village from here? The sun is setting…I think," Sango squinted at the murky light that would be the sky. It had changed from a smoky sick yellow to a murky grey to the east.

Miroku raised his head and shook it, following Sango's gaze. "I believe you are correct, my dear Sango. We must hasten our pace and try to solve this in the morning," he murmured drowsily. Both of his cheeks were sporting handprint sized bruises, the red having faded.

The brother's remained frozen in their fight stances, eyes never leaving the other. They both secretly felt that only their brother might be capable of finally landing the ending strike to their lives. As such they required to keep their attention on the other. The personal rivalry between them overshadowed any enemy that might be present. They both longed to establish their ultimate dominance over the other, and with their father gone, it was only a brother left to defeat. This was perhaps felt strongest by Sesshoumaru, but it was in Inuyasha's mind as well over the years as survival took a back seat to skill. Foolish, but true. And perhaps not the full truth but it was the one they clung to.

"Guys?" Kagome asked quietly. When she received no response her eyes narrowed in frustration. These two were just so stupidly stubborn. They always did this, face down in a dangerous situation; she was amazed they hadn't been killed yet in the process. Though, in a few battles she had noticed that when they would fight they would end up saving the other from an enemy disguised in their own fight. It was so confusing sometimes. She was glad her and her brother had a good, simple relationship. "Inuyasha…" They had to get going or the freaky trees would eat them. She knew this would be embarrassing for her friend, but she was not going to be fertilizer! And she would not allow Inuyasha and her other friends to be either.

Inuyasha was oblivious to the warning signs, absorbed in his stare down with Sesshoumaru. Both waiting for the other to either withdraw or make the first move.

"Kagome, I don't think now would be -" Miroku began earnestly.

"Kagome, wait, it w -" Sango also desperately tried.

"SIT!"

The beads flared to life around his neck and Inuyasha's lithe body was slammed violently into the rocky, slimy ground with a deafening thud that echoed through the silent trees. Some of which seemed to cringe at the sound. Sesshoumaru's narrowed eyes followed the abrupt descent with a scowl. This treatment was most unsatisfactory. How dare that Miko interrupt their confrontation by such underhanded means.

The daiyoukai's claws faded and his stance relaxed as he continued to scowl at the ground. Inuyasha lay sprawled like a starfish in the earth. His sword had transformed back to its rusted old state in his hand and he utterly refused to look up. The utter humiliation of being slammed down in front of his brother while they were facing off was enough to make him wish Kagome had slammed him right under ground. His ears twitched in the dirt and he felt that he would have rock shaped impressions in his skin for days.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but we need to move! I don't want us all to get killed out here tonight while you and your brother do your thing." Kagome spoke up.

Sesshoumaru squatted elegantly beside the indent in the ground, taking a gentle sniff of the prone hanyou from his position. His hair coiled around him and his nimble black booted feet were at the same level as the hanyou's twitching ears. After a moment of silent study, Inuyasha's refusal to leap up and fight, and the lack of any scent of severe injury on the hanyou, Sesshoumaru reached out, his long sleeve pooling over the hanyou's hair. The striped wrist paused over the scruff of his little brother's neck. Long fingers tenderly brushed aside the thick pelt of untamed hair before curling to grip the neck of his fire-rat robe.

Nonchalantly, Lord Sesshoumaru rose and lifted Inuyasha by the back of his neck from the ground in his ascent. As everyone watched, terrified Sesshoumaru might break Inuyasha's neck; he did nothing but set the hanyou down on his bare feet, turned and started walking. "The village is this way."

Inuyasha blinked in mute astonishment. He had figured he was dead there for a minute. Or at least maimed and ridiculed. But the bastard just picked him up and walked away? Kami, how could he understand that? Fuck. Sesshoumaru had more mood swings than Kagome when she was on her monthly! What the hell just happened there? He reached up and rubbed some of the dirt smeared over his face with his sleeve.

"Well, that was weird." Shippo commented as Ah Un followed its master.

"Indeed, I feared for Inuyasha's life a moment." Miroku murmured putting a sutra away.

"As did I," Sango relaxed her grip on her weapon.

"Sometimes I think the only time they will actually kill one another is by accident," Kagome said with a shrug.

Kirara wandered past the still Inuyasha with a soft mew.

The hanyou remained in place for a few moments, staring after his brother in utter confusion. He would never understand the bastard. First Sesshoumaru wants to ignore him, then kill him and take his sword, then he's in Sesshoumaru's way all the time, now he wants to kill him, stare at him and pry him out of the dirt…what the hell?! Fuck. He bet the bastard didn't have a clue what he was doing either.

Inuyasha felt a branch leaning toward him, giving it a feral growl he sheathed Tetsusaiga and hopped after his friends. To immediately slam on the breaks and turn to squint into the moving murk. His ears twitched madly a top his head and his nose wiggled in attempts to catch more information. Yeah. There was something out there. Right there. He could see it shift slightly in the air by that tree a few yards into the greying air in the shadows of the twisting trees.

"C'mon Inuyasha! I told you I was sorry. " Kagome called back. "It's getting dark fast! We shouldn't be out here then, it's creepy enough in the day time." The others had already put a few trees of distance between them.

"Would you be quiet wench, there's something out there, an I'm going to finally knock it out of its tree and see why it's been starin' at us all afternoon!" he growled back unsheathing and transforming his blade once more. Something to fight. This he could handle. No more confused brother thoughts. Without another thought he bound lightly into the woods, avoiding branches and spring-boarding off rotten trunks. The disturbance in the air moved, it pulled away and flitted through the shadows faster than his eyes could detect. He couldn't get an accurate smell on it, but it did make a bit of a clicking noise when it moved.

"Inuyasha! Come back!" Kagome called out in worry, her voice already sounding a bit faded as he ran after the little pest in the trees.

"We should stay together!" Sango added.

Naturally, he ignored them. He could find his way back to them or the village. No problem. Even if the trees were messed up he knew how to make his way around a forest. His full attention was captured by that annoying, faint clicking noise that took him from hanging tree to consuming shadow and back. They danced through the grey smog of the oppressive crypt air.

At last, he was nearly closing in on the speedy puke. With a final leap he glided through the air, brought down his sword and made contact with something that squealed as his blade pinned it to the rock. He peered down at it through the gloom in mingled revulsion and fascination.

Like most aggressive demons it had way too many spindly legs than was necessary. It was about the size of his fist, kinda long in body and the clicking noise was its many pointy little feet. On closer inspection, Inuyasha figured it looked like it was well into rotting. He guessed it had wings at some point but they were shredded off. The skin on it was a dull translucent, grey-green and its oversized bug-eyes were oozing puss and looked infected. The skinny bug legs were warped and pointed at odd angles like it had scurvy or something and it was covered in lumps. "What the hell is wrong with this place?" he demanded to the air. The creature just continued to writhe and squeal miserably under his sword, one of its legs caught by the blade. The hilt hummed softly in the encroaching dark.

"A question I intend to resolve," the stoic, enticing voice stated in one of his twitching ears.

"Sesshoumaru, can't you just walk up to someone like normal?" Inuyasha growled as he turned his head to glare at his brother. "Where's everyone? You didn't just leave 'em unprotected did ya?"

"I believe it was you who left them unprotected, as I have no responsibility toward your companions' safety," He commented, a slight amount of amusement touched him at seeing the look of momentary distress in the hanyou's face as he looked back the way he had come. "I sent Ah Un to the air in the direction of the village and instructed your ningen charges to follow. If they chose to or not is of their own doing."

Inuyasha rather hoped they did. It really was starting to get darker now. He turned his attention back to the squealing, clicking, rotting bug thing. He kinda felt bad for it. It looked scared and sick. With a slight frown he lifted the sword and sheathed it with a sigh. "Scram." He growled at it savagely.

It scrambled away to be sliced in half by Tokijin.

Inuyasha spun around and glared at his brother. "What was that for? Did it look at ya the wrong way? Or was its sickness insulting?" He snarked angrily. There was no reason to kill that sorry excuse for a bug.

"Cease your barking, Inuyasha. It was what remains of a will-o-wisp. Considering I can find no trace of the youkai master they once served in this wood, I can assume it was luring you in to be its meal. If you had foolishly allowed it to return to the others in its hive they most certainly would have returned for you - and more importantly my ward and retainer - in this mutated, starved and infected state." Sesshoumaru explained as he wiped his blade off on a piece of moss in distaste before returning it to his hip.

"Oh…shit." Inuyasha mumbled in realization looking at the squashed bug. If he squinted real hard he guessed it did sort of look like a will-o-wisp. These things were tricky. If uncontrolled they liked to lead travelers astray and either lose them or attack the traveler as a group and eat them. They could be used to guard treasure. Sometimes, they could be in service of a mage, holy person or youkai and were nice and helped lost folk out or relayed information like Naraku's damned Saimyosho. But it was best not to trust them because damned if you knew which was which. They usually were a lot better looking though. And glowing. Not oozing.

Shit. Did Sesshoumaru just do something kinda useful…again? What was he up to now? There had to be a reason…right…the kid and the toad. But…Inuyasha was feeling confused and frustrated as he glared down at the bug. Yeah, and he still felt like he was going to hurl too. "The sooner we're out of this place, the better." He muttered to himself.

The sooner he was away from his contradictory brother the better it would be for his headache. As soon as he was at the town, Lord Asshole would be gone thankfully. For whatever reason Sesshoumaru was headed there he wouldn't be long. No way he'd let himself be near inferior humans.

Inuyasha looked up to find the bastard standing statue still and staring off into space. But the stare was alert and intensely focused, he could see Sesshoumaru's nostrils flare slightly and his clawed fingers were still lightly resting on Tokijin's hilt. Inuyasha's ears swivelled and he strained his senses, reaching to rest his own hand against Tetsusaiga. "What?" he demanded as his muscles tensed.

"Silence."

"Fuck you."

"…" How did the hanyou expect him to listen when he would not be silent? Sesshoumaru did not bother with a reply to the overused expression. Knowing well that if he said anything in reply, as correct as it might be, Inuyasha would simply argue the point and keep yapping.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly and his gaze focused into the distance amid a section of gnarly trunks and expanding shadows. Night was nearly upon them. The sky was bleak and the swirling blackness was overcoming the murky grey sludge. No stars or moon's sweet light would pass through the interlocked branches to find him. The need to find the root of the problem was growing in his mind. He could not allow this to continue. His pupils dilated slightly in the fading light as he ignored the annoyed fidgeting of his half-brother and the pleasant warmth emitting from his red-clad body in the morbid cold of the trees.

Ah, there it was again. That sound growing closer. At first it seemed like the steady heart-beat of the hanyou beside him, but now he knew it for what it was. Strange. Why would a horse be navigating the trees? More curious, was why it had not been detained by the branches as yet. This Sesshoumaru would know the answer.

Inuyasha had enough. He was just about to shout at Sesshoumaru to answer his question or take Tetsusaiga down his throat when he heard a rhythmic pounding. He blinked his large eyes and swivelled his soft furry ears, perking them in the direction of the noise. "A horse." He stated in bafflement.

"How observant," Sesshoumaru replied simply.

"How the fuck did a horse get out here and not be treed?" Inuyasha demanded.

"…"

"It's coming this way," Inuyasha tightened his grip on his sword's hilt. He didn't like this at all. It was getting so dark now that he was having a hard time seeing even though he had demon sight. He still could only smell blood and he was freezing. His senses were fried. Fuck, was it his imagination or did it get even more quiet…and the trees, they were slinking away from them. "Why are the trees running?" he growled unsheathing his sword once more.

The slide of metal as Tokijin was exposed to the sightless murk was Inuyasha's only answer. His brother's face was unreadable as ever.

The hoof-beats drew closer. The continued unaltered rhythm echoing like the beat of the executioner's drum vibrated through the forest. Sure enough, the trees had moved as far as they could away from the brothers and a path into the pitch shadows formed. As the sound of the horse was nearly on them, Inuyasha tensed and held his father's mammoth fang before him, prepared to defend or attack. Sesshoumaru casually held his blade aloft across his midsection, stance relaxed, feet together.

The shadows gave birth to the apparition. A great stallion of ebony charged into their sight, its eyes a blazing fiery red in the lightless forest. Seated on its back was a tall, broad shouldered figure dressed all in black, spiked armour and wielding a long straight blade in a gloved hand. The blade had an eerie two toned glow to its hungry metallic length. Once side was a silver and the other gold metal. The most disconcerting thing about the warrior upon his mount was also the most obvious.

"Where the fuck is his head?" Inuyasha asked showing his fangs.

"You have a knack for asking this Sesshoumaru the most obvious and rhetorical questions, little brother." Sesshoumaru murmured in response.

"Keh."

"Hn."

The brothers remained poised to battle, never sparing a look at the other as the figure descended upon them. Sesshoumaru struck first without hesitation or mercy. In a blur of phantom white he flew along side the rider, his body rising in a nimble leap to bring his sword sweeping toward the rider's torso. All this was done with bored precision. Inuyasha lunged forward as well, refusing to allow his brother the victory of taking down his prey. He swung both his arms and twisted his body away from the stead in a less practiced grace and a more primal beauty.

Both were unmoved as their blades met loudly and forcefully in the center of the headless rider's body. The force of impact causing both to jar their arms slightly before they separated. Each brother landing a distance and to the side of the horseman.

The black samurai was completely unaffected by either blade. It charged forward and spun its horse around upon the wet soil without a slip. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly as he stared at the thing's chest. There wasn't any sign that either his or Sesshoumaru's sword had gone into it. Across from him, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he realized the same. As the rider swung around and charged toward them once more, Sesshoumaru ducked under the arc of his blade and sliced Tokijin's blade into the horse's legs. With nothing cut save the air. "They are both apparitions." He stated thoughtfully.

"Now who's stating the obvious." Inuyasha snorted as he leapt away from the horse's thundering, glinting hooves.

Sesshoumaru spared the hanyou a loathing glare before turning his attention to the more important matter before him. There was a familiarity to the spirit that plagued the daiyoukai's thoughts but identifying the creature was not his concern. He had little care of spirits; they were left to the monks and priestesses to ponder. What use did a daiyoukai have of a being that refused to leave when it was finished and useless, bemoaning the fate that lead it to death? It seemed a most cowardly act to cling so desperately to their feelings and old useless existence instead of moving onward.

Could this creature be responsible for the affliction which twisted these woods? It seemed unlikely a spirit would cause such damage. It did seem plausible that this unworthy being had caused the humans more fear than it was worth and they had done something to the forest in their attempts to be rid of it. It could be merely a part of the puzzle. But not the cause. There was the added oddity of the trees reaction to it. Perhaps they merely were aware that they could not touch the phantom. The sword it carried, in contrast to its presence here, was intriguing. Lord Sesshoumaru would need to look further into that matter; perhaps the blade was what was drawing the sense of familiarity? But, it could wait until he had obtained his answers.

He pondered if this spirit could actually harm the living. Most could not. The embodied dead Miko who tainted his brother with her 'love' not withstanding. He sheathed his blade and turned his back to it. Walking away. Let Inuyasha play with it. The spirit was of no consequence to him and hardly worth his time. Since he was unable to touch it, he assumed it would not be able to touch him.

"Shit!"

Sesshoumaru spared a glance over his wafting fur at his brother, Tetsusaiga's blade had passed through the apparition's curious sword to overbalance Inuyasha and send him to the ground. So it would seem he was correct. This ghost could not inflict damage, nor could its sword. Seeing Inuyasha cursing as he rolled to a crouching position and stared at his sword prompted Sesshoumaru to provoke the amusing, infuriating creature. "Inuyasha, cease your playing and heel."

Inuyasha felt as though his beloved fang had just betrayed him as he leaped away from the horse. It always came through but it couldn't touch this headless rider. When his brother spoke he glared with heated rage at his elder sibling. "What? The mighty Sesshoumaru is runnin' away scared from a ghost?" he sneered. Yup, there it was, Sesshoumaru's back again.

Both brothers were unpleasantly surprised when the headless horseman swung out his armoured fist and slammed it into Inuyasha's face. The hanyou's head snapped to the side and he was flung into a tree. Without missing a beat he was back on his feet as the horse's large black hooves splintered the wood he had been against. Inuyasha twisted and tried a final strike with his sword to have it pass through again. So, the bugger couldn't be cut, let's see how he does with a fist. He sheathed the blade at his hip and leapt up, launching himself off a tree to fall fist first right through the apparition again. "What the fuck?! Gah!" He took a hoof to the side of his thigh and it hurt like a bitch! He struggled out of the way and avoided the trees that were now all riled up and grabbing at him again. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck.

As the samurai struck Inuyasha again in the back, Sesshoumaru's poisoned claws came sailing through it. Followed smoothly behind by the rest of an annoyed Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha just barely avoided being skewered to the tree. The tree did not avoid that impaling fate. As the daiyoukai and hanyou leaped to avoid the tree and the suddenly very sharp blade, the black rider slashed at them with his very solid metal gloves. His booted foot made a sound connection to Sesshoumaru's head and blood trickled from the daiyoukai's nose.

Inuyasha stared unnerved. He had never seen Sesshoumaru shed blood except when he had spilled it. Or Naraku got a lucky hit. The sight made him feel oddly queasy. It was wrong. Nothing but him should be strong enough to draw that blood…

Sesshoumaru was losing control of his temper. He could not lay a hit on the creature and yet it could strike them at will. Their swords were useless against it and so were their fists. Since the creature and his stead were not fully spiritual as it could strike them Sesshoumaru had believed he would be able to launch an assault against it when it was solid to strike Inuyasha. It had not worked. Instead, as Inuyasha and he danced around and struggled to find the creature's weakness they were doing nothing but engaging the carnivorous trees and laying added damage to one another.

"How the hell does it know where we are? It has no head!" Inuyasha roared as he dodged another swing of the creature's blade and ducked under the lash of Sesshoumaru's whip. Only to end up having to shatter a branch that tried to impale his leg. All he got as a response was an ominous growl from the bastard.

They danced through the trees. Avoiding the branches as they orbited the horseman and brushed past each other's attacks. Inuyasha was getting tired and more light-headed as they fought on. But he damn well refused to give up. This sucker had to have a weakness. If it could hit them, they had to be able to hit it. They just needed to find the way! If only the damn trees would leave him alone. Plus, Sesshoumaru's eyes were starting to get red. Never a good sign.

Without much warning the trees began to fall back though they continued to lash out at the brothers who found themselves at a river. A large covered bridge covered its span and beyond was a dark, sparsely lantern lit village. The houses looked to be in shambles and there was no immediate sign of human activity. What was in working order was the barrier that started at the opposite shore's edge and hugged around the village.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are fighting a monster!" A young voice exclaimed from the village's edge.

"Inuyasha!" another voice called out with worry. "They're holding the barrier open for you!"

"Kagome," He whispered as he focused on getting to the bridge. His friends were there on the other side and he was in need of a rest. He couldn't touch this thing, he needed to think about it but he and Sesshoumaru were getting pummelled. What was odd was the creep wasn't using the weird sword he carried to inflict damage. He used more his fists and horse to beat them.

Sesshoumaru had made the same observation regarding the blade in his red state. The horseman was not much of a warrior in truth, he simply had the advantage. His desire to learn more of the sword was growing. His acute hearing had discerned Rin's sweet voice from the village, and it brought some much required collection to his raging mind. As he dodged and engaged the creature he managed to regain control of himself and suppress the inferno of unquenchable blood-lust that accompanied his temper.

Neither brother would ever retreat from a fight.

But they required more information to properly fight this foe. It was hardly a battle when only one opponent could strike. Sesshouamru was accustomed to having the upper hand of speed and strength, but it was useless against a being he could not touch. He was keenly aware it was herding them toward the village as they drew closer to the covered bridge. Abruptly, amid poisoned claws and bloody crescents, the headless horseman pulled his reigns and the great stallion rose to its hind legs to paw at the air with its front.

The Samurai turned his beast and they thundered back into the thinning trees, the sound of hooves and sight of the lightless being ceased in the stillness of the blood-filled woods.

Inuyasha was panting as he wiped his face with his sleeve to find it smudged with dirt and blood. Shit. He'd never fought anything he couldn't touch before. How the hell were they going to get rid of it? Miroku and Kagome better be able to do something. This thing wasn't like any ghost he ever knew of. He paused and stood by the opening of the bridge, glancing at his friends waiting on the other side before looking back at the freaky trees. "Seriously, what is wrong with this place?"

Sesshoumaru was glaring after the creature. His thoughts were along the same as his half-brother. He had found the encounter to be most infuriating. This was indeed not a normal apparition. He must look into the matter of the blade and try to alleviate this nagging familiarity with the way the being held itself. His golden gaze was staring at his extended claws with a frown. In all his life, when things went past what his demeanour, intellect and sword could achieve his claws had never failed him…until now. This was unacceptable.

"Starin' at em won't make em work any better," Inuyasha spat. He didn't have time to duck as Sesshoumaru punched him solidly in the face and sent him flying through the tunnel of the covered bridge and into the decrepit village with a crash. The sound of his brother's companions and Jaken's voice greeted the air-bourn arrival of the hanyou to the village.

Lord Sesshoumaru felt no satisfaction in the act, he knew Inuyasha would sting from the blow for a few moments but no lasting damage was done. It was a strike born of anger and a need to release it on someone. As he had often been for Inuyasha's verbal attacks. Many of which scared Sesshoumaru in ways no physical blow ever was able. Inuyasha was always a sound choice for such exercises as he was to blame for much of Sesshoumaru's angst, it often did help to draw his half-brother's blood, but this time it did not alleviate his anger at his failure. His cold, half-lidded gaze speared the murky trees with their intensity. This Sesshoumaru required answers.

Now.

* * *

A/N - I really do find Sesshoumaru's hair hypnotic as he walks away. I think it's a ploy of his. An enemy goes to attack him from behind but gets hypnotized by the swaying hair.

Me: Ooooo the shiiinny goes back and forth…back and forth…back…*blink* hey, what happened in that scene?


	4. Around this Cursed and Wretched Home

**Note:**

I had three whole days off! Whoot! Today the last 10 pages of this came out of me in a wad…my apologies for destroying the progression of a perfectly good plot. It was fun to write though :o)

**Chapter 4**

**Around this Cursed and Wretched Home**

The lithe, lean body lay across the roof. Bare, clawed toes pointed along the downward slope to the ground crossed at the ankle. The baggy hakama pants puffing out to hide the strong legs tapering up to a trim muscled waist. The wing-like sleeves were pushed back to the shoulders where defined but not bulky muscled arms emerged. They were bent at the elbow and the clawed fingers were locked together pillowing Inuyasha's head from the hard tile. Thick white hair was haloing his red-clad body over the darkness of the roof. The tender pink inner skin of his ears was exposed upward as they perked to the secrets of the night sky. Starlight and the thick wavering beams of moonlight which permeated the life absorbing shadows here highlighted the hills and valleys of his young, smooth body. His large, bright starburst eyes were slightly dulled and veiled in fatigue.

One downy ear twitched reflexively to a stirring in the air. He sighed deeply, stretching his body and feeling the tensed muscles extend then contract into as close as a relaxed state as he could get out here. There were no grabby trees in the village and the barrier kept the weird smog away so he could breathe and actually use his senses again. His nose was still a bit messed up, but not near as bas as it was in the blood saturated wood.

He wiggled his nose and his toes before his mouth gaped into a massive yawn that swallowed most of his face and displayed his fine sharp canines and lolling tongue. He smacked his lips and sniffed as the yawn ended. His mind running over their recent arrival here at the village.

A guy had held the barrier open for them with a lamp, thanks to Kagome's demanding. After Inuyasha had ensured his jaw was still in tact from Moodymaru's displaced anger session there had been a group reunion where everyone had fussed over him. Kagome had insisted on hugging him and shoving her boobs in his face while trying to get him to undress and let her see his wounds so she could hurt him more. Then she had screamed at him about being a pervert and sat him. There were the usual snide comments, a bit of shouting, concerned questions and a few good smacks. The toad was left unconscious in the road again due to an unfortunate run in with Sesshoumaru's boot. While Shippo was sporting a few new lumps on his nosey head. Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha all wore matching red face bruises. Hell, he couldn't even remember what he had last called Sesshoumaru. It was good whatever it had been, probably something to do with a gerbil. He knew it was good because of the death glare level orange warning he'd received. Not as good as getting a level red from him, but far more satisfying than a normal level yellow warning glare. In all, it had been the usual laid-back reunion for the group.

Sango introduced them to the small cluster humans who remained in one piece in the village. They were just thrilled to find out another demon and perhaps worse, a hanyou were planning on staying the night. As thrilled as a virgin picked to appease a treaty with an old lecher by her shogun. And yeah, Sesshoumaru planned to spend the night. Great. Bastard never was considerate and did what Inuyasha wanted him to, which in this case was to bugger off like he usually did.

Despite all the griping about demons, they were permitted to stay on the outskirts of the cluster of houses on the small island which the river surrounded. One human gave them their hut, which was bigger than Kaede's and was really decent. The girls even got a bath from the women left. All the villagers that were left slept at a shrine in the middle of town. They stayed there together at night and only went to their homes during the day now. They were too scared to sleep in their separate houses with the headless horseman on the loose even with the barrier's protection.

The group was given a share of the meagre portions left to the villagers. Most their crops couldn't be harvested this year and what was left was gone rotten 'cause of the weird magic that infested the trees seemed to effect the food as well. Well, the humans in the group were given a share of food anyway. Sango and Miroku split theirs with Shippo and Kagome gave half hers to Inuyasha. The food was barely a mouthful to the hanyou, but it was all these people had and he was grateful. He knew what it was like to be hungry. Well, more hungry than his empty roaring stomach was now. Kirara managed to catch a mouse for herself and Rin shared her food with the ungrateful Jaken. Ah and Un seemed to be fine on the grass. Then there was Sesshoumaru who seemed to eat air.

Inuyasha guessed he probably had some kinda jerky hidden away under his breastplate somewhere that he'd snack on when no one was looking. Even a daiyoukai had to eat sometime. Keh.

As the hanyou ignored the grumbles of his belly; a thing he had been accustomed to growing up over the years he gazed lazily up at the winking stars. He was knackered but the unease of being watched by the blood-thirsty trees and that phantom headless guy kept him awake. How could they kill it what they couldn't touch it? And Miroku and Kagome kept falling asleep?

Instead of bothering to try and sleep he concentrated instead on what they had learned from the few remaining villagers.

The place had been wealthy with a very abundant forest. Full of animals, spirits, youkai, happy foresty stuff and that. The reason was 'cause there was this strong youkai Nao someone or other that was part tree and could make stuff grow. So everything around him was healthy and fertile and crap. He had a lot of pet will-o-wisps that helped guide lost people from danger. They also protected him since he was the peaceful sort that didn't like to be bothered. He carried a lamp around that also had power. It could show people visions, enhance power and it could expose the truth or something like that. No one really understood that bit but it was shiny and special just the same.

It was that lamp that was also maintaining the barrier over the village and protecting it now. It would seem that a side effect of the barrier was that everyone with spiritual powers were drained in the area. The local priestess, Riko had been sleeping and being spiritually sucked dry since the barrier went up. Miroku and Kagome said they would keep the barrier up until they could figure out how to deal with the Horseman.

Anyway, the tree youkai went missing and everything went to hell right after. The trees were all enchanted because of him and when he disappeared they went berserk and started attacking anything that looked at 'em funny. Their weird behaviour made the soul-sucking smog around them too.

Then the Headless Horsemen showed up and things really got messed up. He came in one night and killed a young man who was a carpenter. The guy was out in the woods getting some wood and they found the body a couple days after he didn't come back. It seemed that the black Samurai could cut off a person's head…but the person didn't die. They just remained like they were asleep, you could hear the lungs going and feel the heart but nothing came out the neck…it was real creepy to see. Sango had turned white and Shippo had run off. Kagome screamed and even Inuyasha and Miroku had to look away. Anyway, they brought back the guy, Yuuto. Who was still in the headless house with all the other bodies. Next an old couple and their grown daughter turned up the same way, the Samurai burst into their house on his horse and took their heads at evening meal. Seemed the girl was a bit of a gossip around town and was saying that Yuuto had been having an affair or something before she died. At this point a group of villagers went out to find out what they could. Only one came back, he had the lantern from the youkai and said he found it on the forest floor. When they were attacked by the phantom it left him alone because he was carrying it. Naturally, the villagers thought the coward was great.

Inuyasha didn't like that Yoku guy. He kept the lantern and put it up over his house, and figured out how to get the barrier to work. A little too convenient for Miroku's liking. The weird guy also was responsible for watching over the bodies of everyone who lost their head. Not the best way to get prestige.

No matter, people kept getting beheaded who went out of the village after that and the trees got worse. The last devastating blow to the village was when a beautiful young woman was caught. She had helped the Priestess set the wards for the path to the village before Miko Riko became too drained to leave the bed. She left one day to make sure one of the wards was altered to form an invisible loop in the path so that no one else would suffer the fate of the villagers. For any outsiders who came ended up without their heads.

Kontone had been found by the path the next morning. Her head missing like the others. It was said no one was more broken by this than Yoku, because he loved Kontone. Even though she had never returned his affections, he had lived in hope that someday she would.

There weren't many people left. Most were too old or too young to do much but breathe.

What it came down to was that there was a lantern that ate spiritual power, a missing youkai, a crazy tree line, and a phantom Inuyasha couldn't touch on a decapitation spree.

He sighed and blinked up at the sky. Suddenly aware of a presence a roof away. Tilting his head back he peered upside-down at the perfect outline of his brother. Sesshoumaru was standing on the next roof, the moon's rays shinning around his statuesque figure. A slight breeze ruffling the length of his mokomoko and teasing his silken platinum strands as he gazed impassively at the village in silence.

Showy bastard.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, I was thinkin' about what you said earlier and I want to know. Who hurt you so bad that you shut everyone out and became such a cold bastard set on beatin' everything in sight?" Judging by the swivel of his brother's red tinged eyes Inuyasha knew he had not only hit a nerve, but tackled and kicked it in the 'nads as well.

"You would not comprehend, half-breed," Sesshoumaru hissed in anger, his hand was balled into a fist and his jaw was clenched with fangs cutting into his lip. He struggled to control his rage. Inuyasha had no right to ask such a thing!

"Keh. I wouldn't understand hurt? Like being mocked, hunted and having murder attempts made on me on a regular basis? Havin' no one but my mom able to look at me without disgust and hate? Like being attacked by humans and demons for just breathing and havin' no one want to look at me or even listen to me. Just hating me on principle. Like the pain of losing my mom, the only one who gave a damn about me, then thinking I was betrayed and sealed to a tree by Kikyo…the only other person since my mom to give a damn at all. And find out later that she thought I killed her when it was Naraku all along? Or how about having my only fucking family say how stupid, useless and weak and unworthy of life I am before beating the shit out of me on a regular basis? Yeah, I don't know a thing about pain." Inuyasha glared angrily at his brother, holding his gaze before turning to stare in the opposite direction. "Just try me. An' if ya attack me now it'll just show how much of a coward you are, you know. Too afraid to say how you feel. Who the fuck hurt ya and what did they do to make ya such a bastard? Demons have hearts, so that's a load of bull. No one is born with so much arrogant anger in 'em either. So, I know you had to come by it somehow, I was just wonderin'. "

Sesshoumaru stood in silence for a time before relaxing his muscles and glancing side-long at his infernal brother. This Sesshoumaru had no need to speak of emotions he no longer had to another. But, he confessed, it could be seen as cowardly to provoke a useless attack on the half-breed instead of answering his far too personal question. He did not share his thoughts or experiences with any. What he did and knew were for himself.

But, perhaps Inuyasha deserved one answer after all this time. He was proving himself to be a formidable opponent and decent allay after all. Not that Sesshoumaru would ever allow himself to think of Inuyasha as anything other than a distant acquaintance. "Father," his simple answer would have to satisfy the half-breed. The answer did not have the affect Sesshoumaru had desired.

Inuyasha threw his hands into the air, stood on the roof and swivelled to glare at him in anger. "I fucking give up. I've tried everything to appease you, you know, tried to just do something right over the years, even stay away from ya. But you're a waste of effort, always have been. Just 'cause dad fell in love with a human and had me, you're betrayed enough to stop giving a fuck? What the hell! I guess you were born a prick."

Sesshoumaru twitched internally as he met his brother's fiery glare with his icy one. "Fool, Father taught this Sesshoumaru a lesson long before he took your mother to bed. That act was a hypocrisy that merely compounded the original betrayal to me."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. His dad had betrayed Sesshoumaru somehow before he died for Inuyasha's mom? What? Did he forget to complement the killing perfection's latest battle stance or something'? From what Inuyasha knew of his father was that he was a smart old man. Smart and had a lot of passion and cared about people and stuff. He couldn't believe he'd do anything to hurt Sesshoumaru unless the bastard really deserved it. Plus, Sesshoumaru loved their dad, he doubted he would if he'd hurt him enough to turn into the cold fucker he was now. "Huh? Whad he do? Step on your fluff or something'?"

"He killed my mate." Sesshoumaru snapped before he could control himself it had come out of him. His eyes flashed with pain at the memory but before it could go any further he closed his eyes and centered himself. It had been a most disappointing lapse in his control. One he should not have made, he was far more disciplined than this. He wished that he had remained silent; Inuyasha need not know such things. It was none of the hanyou's concern. Sesshoumaru vowed to never slip again. He would control himself; such bursts of emotion that no longer affected him other than rage were not permitted in his mind. These events were far in the past and he had dealt with them. When he reopened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of Inuyasha's pale, confused, pained features.

Inuyasha was stunned, his eyes were wide and his ears were backed to his skull. Firstly, Sesshoumaru had practically yelled, something he never did. Secondly, he had seen the pain that had flashed over his brother's face and for some reason it really bothered him. Sesshoumaru did not have pain. Inuyasha hoped he would never see that expression again on his brother's stoic features. It made his stomach knot with care he shouldn't have. Thirdly, the words that had come out of Sesshoumaru's mouth just then. Their dad, the great demon Lord who loved his human mom, who died protecting him, who was so strong, wise and proud, passionate and honourable and who would have loved Inuyasha had he known him. The demon who left his fang to protect his son when he could not…that demon had killed his eldest son's mate? "But…why…how?" Inuyasha stuttered as felt like his world had just suffered one of Kagome's sits on his head. Fourthly, Sesshoumaru had a mate? The prick had liked someone more than his narcissistic self to mate?

Lord Sesshoumaru was standing directly in front of the hanyou looking down at him slightly. "It is of no matter now. Should you require further prying into This Sesshoumaru's private affairs, ask your retainer. He should be useful for some task." He turned away from the expressions on his brother's open and oddly vulnerable face and leapt gracefully from the roof to land with a soft thud of booted feet on the grass below. He began to walk away toward the far edge of town. He required a moment to clear his thoughts of those old memories.

At least that had been the plan.

Inuyasha stood in confusion on the roof top with his ears a skew for all of a second before he barrelled off the roof and leapt in front of his elder brother. One hand coming up to press its palm against his breastplate and stop him in his tracks as the hanyou skidded to the halt. "Ya can't just say something like that and walk away. How did father…why?" he demanded harshly, his large golden eyes boring into his brother. He just couldn't understand that statement. Why would Inu no Tashio kill his son's mate? It musta been an accident or maybe she was as much of a prick as Sesshoumaru and attacked him first.

Sesshoumaru blinked in honest surprise. Inuyasha had referred to their great Lord father as such, and not the degrading old man he usually used. Perhaps the hanyou was capable of respect after all. Perhaps, he even cared about their great father. Perhaps.

Currently his gaze was analysing the younger hanyou. The ridiculous ears were slightly back showing his anxiety, and his muscles were tensed. There was a slight flush to his dark skin that had nothing to do with activity or fatigue. The large, soulful eyes so alike and so unlike his own were searching Sesshoumaru's face for something. Inuyasha was obviously unnerved by this truth. The reasons behind his unease the daiyoukai could only guess. The line of his lips twisted in disdain and he removed his gaze from his slighter sibling to stare over his head, between those distracting furry appendages and into the distance that only he could discern.

Not entirely certain why he chose to, Sesshoumaru decided to gift the unruly creature with an answer. If only to reward him for the brief respect he displayed in referring to their father. "This Sesshoumaru was once ignorant and irrational in allowing myself to be concerned with the actions, opinions and desires of others. I once thought of love as being an important and worthy pursuit. I have learned the truth of such foolishness over time, little brother. Those who love you will destroy you in their own selfish desires or with the desire to aid you. I know now that nothing is important save for my own needs and that which adds to my desire of supreme conquest. This Sesshoumaru does not require anyone to care for or to protect, nor to have any feel such towards me."

"Bullshit," Inuyasha snarled. "Having someone to protect and care for gives you strength and purpose!"

"This Sesshoumaru has a purpose, and requires only the strength gained from within," was the deadpanned response.

"Must be really empty, being you," Inuyasha muttered. "I can't actually believe you loved someone other than yourself at any point."

"Believe what you desire, Inuyasha, but the truth is that I did 'fall in love' with a female youkai at one time. A mistake I shall never repeat." Sesshoumaru said flatly, the note of disdain curled around love when he said it nearly drawing fangs.

Inuyasha continued to search his brother's fine ethereal features in the moonlight expressing his mild shock. The bastard had loved? He just couldn't grasp it, and why would father have killed her? The confusion swam about in his head like a piranha. "Who…was she? Why…did father…kill her?"

The daiyoukai frowned slightly at the expression in his brother's overly revealing eyes. The slighter hanyou was doubting father. It would not do to have the half-breed think their Lord father was anything less than the great being he was. Sesshoumaru would need to clarify and strangle off any of that doubt in Inuyasha's gaze. He met the warm gold gaze with his frigid unyielding one. "I was young, and Father disapproved of her. He thought her weak, hideous, and her tainted blood was unworthy to be bound to This Sesshoumaru's pure and noble lineage."

"Huh? What do you mean he thought she was tainted?" Inuyasha demanded, the confusion growing in his heart as he took a step back from his brother. His arm falling down from the locked stance pressed against Sesshoumaru's breastplate to fall limply at his side. His father thought someone was a taint? Why?

"She was of mixed blood."

Inuyasha paled and took another step away from Sesshoumaru. His mouth open and moving silently as his eyes went impossibly wide. He felt his heart shatter in his chest and fought desperately to catch the pieces before he bled out. His father had hated a mixed breed? His father…no…no it couldn't be! How could he! The Inu no Tashio would have loved him if he had lived, he would have, he was his father! "No!" he shouted out in desperation, hoping to prove his brother false with sheer volume.

"Calm yourself, little brother, if you continue to question This Sesshoumaru's validity I will be forced to defend my honour." His eyes narrowed slightly as he flexed his claws. He would not admit it, but seeing Inuyasha in such distress did not please him. But, he wished for the truth, and truth was as deadly and beautiful as the daiyoukai that did not lie. He had no need for them. "Father was correct. Though I was blind to his wisdom at the time. As those who are weak enough to allow themselves to love become."

"But…" Inuyasha just shook his head as he clutched his chest. His father could not have said that. Sesshoumaru was just saying this shit to hurt him! But…his brother, though an asshole, he was honourable and did not lie…there was no way under the sun he'd love a hanyou though. Never.

"She was a youkai hanyou." Sesshoumaru gazed over his little brother into the welcome shadows once more. "Her mother a panther demon, her father a rabbit demon. She was weak, despite this I did teach her to fight. Her speed was her greatest asset in battle; she could easily outrun This Sesshoumaru, an admiral feat. Her demeanour was calm and reserved. She was highly intelligent, which made up for any lack of physical strength in her combat, and made her a fitting companion. She was not beautiful in the eyes of many for her combined blood gave her a unique look. I was not concerned with such frivolousness. It would have been a poor match for any offspring we would have conceived with the mingling of three bloodlines. Such was our only concern of our union."

Inuyasha just stared at Sesshoumaru's distant expression and mechanical description in mingled hurt and denial. "How…?"

"Father forbade our union. He believed she was manipulating me for her panther mother's end and insisted her mixed blood was not worthy of his firstborn. Mother believed her to be a peasant and unable to obtain the grace of nobility and power required in the mate of a daiyoukai. I chose to disregard their concerns and prepared to make her my mate. Father learned of this and was enraged. As well he should for the disobedience I showed. He interrupted us, and engaged her in combat when she refused to leave me. This Sesshoumaru was not strong enough to save her. Thus it was my own failure that ended her life. I fought Father by her side but we were no match for our great father. Eventually he cast me aside and destroyed her with his fangs to her throat. I later learned that her mother had indeed been planning to use her to move against Father."

"Sesshoumaru…why did you still love Father so…if he…" Inuyasha just couldn't think right now. His heart was in pieces. He could taste bile in his throat as he swallowed against the physical pain of hearing this. "…and she…was she… was she using you?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze remained in the distant shadows. "I was blind and took her love at face value. I know not if she would have used my affections or not, though the evidence was most convincing to her intended betrayal of my trust. I love and respect Father because he was a great daiyoukai. I bear no ill feelings regarding the past event because I would have done the same in his place for a pup of mine. He chose to remove a threat which I had been blind to. A mistake I vowed never to repeat. This Sesshoumaru was made to understand how manipulative, fleeting and hurtful love and contact are. As well as the fault of not being strong enough to keep what you desired that day. It was a most valuable lesson." His eyebrows furrowed slightly as a thought crossed the shadows of his eyes. "I am not certain I ever managed to regain Father's trust in me. Though I believe I had, my doubts returned when I learned he left Tetsusaiga to you. I wondered if it was a punishment to my failures."

"He killed an unworthy hanyou…then died saving the one he had made…" whispered Inuyasha as he sank to his knees in the grass. Pain etched over his entire being. No wonder Sesshoumaru hated him. No wonder he had shut himself away. It was still cowardly to do…but now Inuyasha understood. His brother had been hurt bad and he had decided not to be hurt again by not letting himself get attached.

Feet paused on the ground in front of the desolate kneeling hanyou. Sesshoumaru's gaze fell onto the dropping ears of his little brother and he frowned. Seeing Inuyasha with such shattered ideals was not satisfying in the least to the daiyoukai. A part of him wished to ease the pain held in the lines of the younger Inu's being. "Do not compare the situations. My Lord Father's dalliance with your human mother was not the same."

"How is it not?" Inuyasha whispered to the grass. "Is this not why ya hate me so much? 'cause dad killed a youkai hanyou you loved and said she wasn't good enough…then went and died saving me and mom? You can't say it isn't…I kinda understand why you're an asshole…now. An' why you hate me so much. It ain't right…but it makes sense. "

"Father was already dying that night. Do not claim all the responsibility for his death. I would have been the one to rightfully finish him had he not thrown himself at that human's blade."

"Keh. Figures…had to be even better than dad by defeating him too?" Inuyasha muttered, though, somehow he doubted Sesshoumaru could have lain the killing blow on their father. Perhaps, the old man had known this and out of some weird act of compassion chose to die that night by a human hand and saved Sesshoumaru the choice. Though, that insight in Inuyasha's mind was still overshadowed by the hurt at learning his father had been partially responsible for making his brother such a bastard to begin with. His dad was trying to protect his eldest. Yeah, understandable…but did he have to kill her and say she was weak? Maybe he had been different before…maybe he had grown more compassionate over the years? Or maybe he just didn't like that one hanyou because she was going to hurt his son. So many questions now that he didn't have before. So much uncertainty. A large part of him wondered how he could make Sesshoumaru realize that not everyone he loved was going to betray him or die? His bastard needed a bit of warmth in his heart or he'd never be happy. Then again, what did Inuyasha care of his brother's well-being?

Yeah…he did care…but only a bit. Maybe a little more now that he knew how he'd turned into such an icy shell and that it really wasn't healthy for him.

"Yes." The daiyoukai responded curtly before his feet disappeared from Inuyasha's line of sight.

Inuyasha remained lost in thought staring at the dark grass under his knees. His furry ears followed Sesshoumaru's departure as his mind mulled over his options. He needed to make Sesshoumaru stop running away from himself, or surely he'd self-implode after all these years of locking shit up. No wonder he always went all feral when he was pissed, he couldn't deal with his emotions and exploded in the only angry way he knew how now. Keh. His brother really was more fucked up than he was. Who'd a thought?

His ears dropped and his shoulders slumped. Fuck, he was tired. First he was tired from the messed up day and worry over his friends, now more so from the encounter with his brother. And he really needed a bath. He stunk and was covered in sticky, crusty, itchy dead bloody tree bits. Too bad the humans here weren't nice enough to offer him a bath like the others got. Keh. Figures. His brain hurt too. And his heart was still aching with the revelation his dad wasn't such an all-loving guy after all. Plus, the biggest shocker, maybe his bastard wasn't as much as all-loathing youkai either…

Inuyasha's brow furrowed as he continued to stare at his knees and the grass. Would his dad have loved him? He always thought he would…but what if his hanyou son had done something to disappoint him…like his perfect full-blooded son seemed to have? What would his dad have done then? What had his dad thought or been trying to teach them? It was so confusing. It seemed like he loved them even though he was dead…both his sons and wanted them to work together and protect them and crap. That's why he gave Inuyasha Tetsusaiga, a sword that cut and learned and made his physically slightly weaker son able to battle anything, including his own demon blood. And he gave Sesshoumaru Tenseiga, a sword that could save lives and had control over the after life so his emotionally fucked up son had to have compassion. The swords were made to be brothers and worked together and could counter act one another so neither of his sons could off the other while wearing the blade. He left obstacles for them to work out…together…trying to get them to co-operate even if neither really wanted to. Both of 'em were independent. Inuyasha wanted to prove his strength over Sesshoumaru and have him actually respect him…he had always thought Sesshoumaru just didn't want to have anything to do with him period. Now, he kinda wondered if Sesshoumaru didn't want anything to do with him 'cause he felt too hurt by their dad. That still hurt.

Inuyasha frowned. Sesshoumaru still felt that dad was punishing him. Not that he was trying to teach him or something. He was still hurt under all that ice. He was afraid to touch anyone….whoa. His mighty brother was afraid. Inuyasha never would have thought there'd be a day he thought that. But there it was and he was certain it was true.

He rubbed his face. With determination he dragged his tired ass up and stood on his feet. He needed a dunk in the river and then he needed to think of how to help his brother. Yeah, he knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't appreciate the help. But he needed it and Inuyasha wasn't going to let his brother rot from the inside any more now that he knew it was happening. Not even the bastard deserved that kind of shit. Inuyasha knew how consuming a lost love could be, considering his own issues with Kikyo. Oi.

He had to think of a way to help Sesshoumaru let some affection into himself. Rin was probably the best bet since his brother did have an odd attachment to the kid. He didn't have to be all mushy and touchy feely or anything…Sesshoumaru wasn't that kind of demon. Neither was Inuyasha. But, just a bit of affection. Like patting the kid on the head or something. But…if Sesshoumaru was afraid he'd lose Rin, and he would some day 'cause she was human and all that. That was another issue. Inuyasha's ears drooped as he walked toward the river. He didn't want to hurt Sesshoumaru more like that. But, his brother couldn't be locked away inside himself either. Inuyasha had already learned that lesson and now he had friends whom he cared for dearly, it was easy to show a bit of his real feeling in his own way. And they got it. Tough, he knew they might not last as long as him…it was more of a reason to be close to them now and enjoy what they had, right? Right.

How to explain that to his brother in a way that wouldn't get him decapitated by a whip was the question. Maybe he could tie him up or something and force him to listen at the end of Tetsusaiga's blade?

Man he was tired.

He blinked as he stared at his starlit reflection in the dark, cold water at his feet. He looked more like shit than usual. The barrier began about 5 feet away from the bank so the villagers could still fish and get water in relative safety. Well, what few fish still swam here. It was rather shallow for the first four feet, but good enough. Inuyasha glanced surreptitiously around the area to make sure there were no humans, demons, perverted toads or creepy trees watching him. Hastily he removed Tetsusaiga and set it by the bank before he stripped off his clothes at inhuman speed and squatted modestly by the bank, his pale hair cascading over his honeyed flesh hiding it from the stars. His ears swivelled and his nose was on hyper alert as he briskly washed the crap out of his beloved fire-rat clothing and white undergarment. Satisfied they weren't gooey anymore and could clean themselves the rest of the way he tip-toed into the water. Yelping and leaping out a second later. "Fuck! That's frigid!" he growled before glancing around again in embarrassment.

Sucking it up he danced in and out a few times until his lean flesh adjusted to the cold and he sank down to a level in the water that was just below his unhappy nipcicles. The poor things were pointy and angry in the cold and damned sensitive. He swore he was chewing on his 'nads as well considering they had sucked unto his body so damn fast for protection. His damn ears were shaking too and his fangs were gnashed together to stop their rattling. He'd had way worse than a little cold water. But shit, this sucked. Why couldn't they let him have a kettle heated bath like Sango and Kagome? Fucking villagers. Here he was trying to help 'em and they treat him like crap. But he had to step away or his friends wouldn't relax here and they needed to more than him. He was used to the insults, suspicion and rocks after all.

He scrubbed at his now reddened skin viscously, attempting to warm it as he got off the sticky sappy blood. Urgh. It was all through his damn hair too and taking way to long to get out. He could barely feel his clawed toes in the bank. Hell, Jaken could come along and bite them off and he wouldn't even feel it! Suspiciously he glared into the dark water in search of shadows to see nothing but his torso disappearing beneath the surface. While still yanking at his hair he had a moment of paranoia and lifted up each foot and wiggled the toes in turn to check to see if they were still there. Yup. Relief was his as he then tried to see what that black thing on his ankle was. He squinted at it in the poor light and guessed it was a smudge of mud. At least that's what he presumed since before he could get a proper look his other foot slipped on something slimy and he went under with a flail of lean limbs and spray of white hair.

He was sure something was after his feet, damnit! He cursed and thrashed around under the dark water, momentarily lost as to which way was up. He slashed his claws at his legs and accidentally cut into himself. He would have cursed but as his mouth was too full of water it proved ineffective. Still, the intention was there. Kicking into the mud, which now covered his entire body he charged to the surface, only to collide with the barrier which shot him maliciously back into the river to skid onto the bank in a heap of mud, hair, frozen skin and his balls lodged somewhere in his throat making him feel rather nauseated. His ass was in the air and his arms were pinned under him, how his legs had ended up in the position they were in was a true mystery to physics.

One golden eye glared balefully from under the fringe of hair at the river. His claws twitched and his gaze shifted to his sword. The villagers really didn't need the river, did they? His left ear kept twitching in irritation, there seemed to be something weighing on it. Inuyasha presumed it was more mud and water since he was now half-deaf from it. He flicked them in annoyance, still considering the possibility of a wind scar landscaping job.

"I thought the purpose of bathing was to become clean." Sesshoumaru's deep voiced murmured from a few feet away.

Ah, humiliation, how else could this day go? Inuyasha thought as he lay frozen for a moment in position. His cheeks were flushing on both sides of his body at the sheer blow to what was left of his frail ego. He shot up off the ground and swivelled in a curtain of wet hair to meet his brother's amused, condescending gaze. "Like you'd know, I doubt you've ever had one." He spat in annoyance. Just because he was going to help his brother, didn't mean he had to be nice to him. Just 'cause his brother didn't get enough hugs as a kid…wait…maybe…yeah. Perfect! Inuyasha suddenly had an idea. This was what Kagome would do in this situation was it not? She would listen, and offer her support and, yeah. This was what he needed to do to help his brother know that he could feel something other than hate and it wouldn't kill him.

Sesshoumaru had left Inuyasha not long before intent on his solitude. The memories were stirring emotions and doubts he did not wish to stir. He required some time to clam himself and regain his control. He confessed that seeing the hurt and confusion on Inuyasha had caused him discomfort as well. For what reason he was not certain.

He had not been gone long from the hanyou when he had heard the soft yelp. Curious, the daiyoukai had come silently to observe what the whelp had done only to witness the most bizarre spectacle of bathing he had ever the chance to observe. The water was certainly too chill for Inuyasha yet he had gone in anyway after much dramatics. All the while apparently fearful he would be observed. Why his brother was fearful of his nudity was beyond him. He was a hanyou, attractive and bestial, there was nothing to be ashamed of or care for. Then for some unknown reason he had to look at his feet and growl at the water as though it were attacking him. Sesshoumaru had briefly placed his hand on Tokijin wondering if there was a water youkai that he could not see, but his strange half-brother had then fallen into the water to then bounce off the barrier to land in a heap nearly at his feet. He could tell be the way Inuyasha was looking at his blade that he was considering a wind scar. Such a waste of a noble attack. The whole scene was beyond his comprehension.

Then again, the hanyou often was. The position his brother had landed in could not go without a comment. Now the hanyou was facing him, wet, muddy and flushed seemingly uncaring of his nudity where he had been so conscious of before. How strange. Sesshoumaru was about to respond to the curt insult but instead found himself staring wide-eyed ahead in utter shock.

Inuyasha had thrown himself forward and hugged him.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Proving a point." Inuyasha growled into Sesshoumaru's shoulder. His arms were wrapped tightly around the daiyoukai's armoured back and he could feel the spikes on the breastplate jabbing into him. As well as the fact the metal was fucking cold on his already cold skin and he shivered despite himself. This was what Sesshoumaru needed, he was sure of it. He just hoped his brother wouldn't hurt him too much for it.

"And what is this point?" Sesshoumaru ground out. His body remained rigid in the warm, plaint hold of Inuyasha. It was taking most of his self-restraint to not snap the pup's head off his shoulders. Instead, he forced his arm to remain straight and still at his side.

Inuyasha thought that hugging Sesshoumaru like this wasn't as awful as he thought it would be. He was wrapped in his smell and the fur was really warm and soft, and his head was still attached. "I'm provin' to you that you can touch someone, other than to punch 'em, in a nice way and it won't hut ya and that the person won't betray ya. That point."

Sesshoumaru tensed further, if that was possible. "And what makes you believe I wish to touch you?"

"Nothin' but someone needed to do it, and it might as well be me. 'Cause I ain't goin' anywhere unless you kill me, keh. And out of everyone around I think I understand you the most. Next to the kid and toad you drag around. Granted I don't understand you much, but that's more than a lot of others. And they would never touch you unless you let 'em. And you should pat the kid on the head and tell her she does a good job or something sometime. Havin' to live without contact and a bit of positive compliment is torture for a human, you know." Inuyasha grumbled as he continued his hold. Kinda afraid now that as soon as he lets go Sesshoumaru will skewer him. It was a justifiable fear.

Something in what Inuyasha babbled touched a nerve in Sesshoumaru. He blinked ahead quite glad there were none to see his momentarily stunned facial expression that revealed the jab of pain in his chest before he quickly recovered his mask of stoic indifference. "Rin, is developing well without human over indulgence. I am certain you are aware, a human I am not. Thus, I do not feel as you and your companions do Inuyasha. Now cease this foolishness before I make a further spectacle of you than you already have made of yourself."

"No." Inuyasha continued to cling stubbornly to his wall of a brother. "You might not feel like a human does, I know, they can be over-emotional basket-cases, keh. But, you do feel. Just as intensely….but different kinda. An' I think you need at recognize that or you're going to combust. You can like people ya know…it's worth it. Even if they die."

"If they die, it would be a waste of effort. This Sesshoumaru is better off alone. Release me."

"I ain't letting you go until you hug me back and see it ain't that bad." Inuyasha growled stubbornly. He refused to back down now. "And…uh…how's your nose?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"My nose?" Sesshoumaru responded in bafflement. Now what was the pest onto?

"Yeah…it was bleedin' earlier from that lucky shot and well…it bugged me." He muttered into his brother's armour.

"I healed immediately. My nose is fine."

"Oh…good." Inuyasha remained silent for a moment as Sesshoumaru stared blankly forward still resisting the urge to decapitate his obviously insane brother. Perhaps it was best to avoid the water. "What is it you want from life anyway?"

"Supreme conquest." Sesshoumaru responded instantly as he began to walk toward the river bank. Expertly ignoring the hanyou's wiggling and ever changing scent.

Inuyasha, refusing to release him, scrambled around before wrapping his arms around Sesshoumaru shoulders and hoisting himself upward to link his knees around the daiyoukai's waist. He used the obi knot to cushion his chilly dick from the air and armour. It felt kinda nice actually. When Sesshoumaru moved with his long even stride the soft silk was rubbing against him in just the right way…ack. Inuyasha was blushing again. This was wrong, he was supposed to be showing Sesshoumaru he could be nice, not getting hard from being against him. He had to stop…what was he thinking before? Oh yeah… "Supreme Conquest? Of what and who will benefit? You just going to make sure you're the strongest ass around for some shallow self pride? Yeah, well, does pride fucking hold you tight when you need it and challenge ya and offer you support? Who's gunna respect you if you have no friends and no one to care about? Nothin' to fight for? Proving that you're strong is all right, and you are, but the strength would be awful shallow and unsatisfying for you if you have no one to prove yerself for. What's the point of supreme conquest if you don't have anyone to protect and keep you striving to be better and who will question yer motiv- gah! What the fuck are you doin'?! " Inuyasha had to cling tighter to his brother as the daiyoukai bent down.

Sesshoumaru had been successfully ignoring Inuyasha's existence. The svelte body surprisingly light and soft against his and easily overlooked. He considered himself well adept at ignoring unnecessary vocalization. Living with Jaken for a century was proof of his mastery. But when Inuyasha spoke of having no one to protect he had frozen where he stood bent at the waist. The hanyou still clinging desperately to him with his legs clenched tightly against his hips shouting.

Why did everyone believe this Sesshoumaru required someone to protect and feel affection for? The last thing his father had asked was if there was someone for him to protect. When his father knew well that Sesshoumaru required no one as he himself had taught that lesson! Now, here was Inuyasha saying much the same thing when the conversation came to his desires in life. Why was this? Why did they all believe he was in need of someone to share with? Someone who would dare question and challenge him and he would feel the need to protect and not eliminate them for their insolence? He could not understand. A thoughtful frown etched across his features.

Yet, some distant part of him did wonder at these things. Someone to protect…someone to care for…how ridiculous.

He reached down and shook out Inuyasha's fire-rat robe and stuffed the various layers under his breastplate beneath the cursing hanyou.

"Hey asshole! What are you doing with my clothes!?"

"I am presuming at some point you will wish to wear them again and cover your tainted hide. As I have no desire to remain here all evening, I thought to take them with me." Sesshoumaru droned in response. He next reached down and gingerly lifted Tetsusaiga by the sheath. Inuyasha tensed against him.

"Put down my sword!"

"I will release our father's fang when you release me," Sesshoumaru murmured into a desperately flicking ear with a smirk.

Inuyasha growled. "I ain't letting you go until you hug me back!" Yes, he knew this was at the point of being stupidly pointless, but, he had started this and he would damn well finish it.

"How long do you believe you will be able to remain clinging to me, little brother, before your muscles give out?" His cool golden gaze was fixed on the irritated, reddened ear before him. He was mildly amused Inuyasha had not noted the state of his body as yet.

"As long as it takes!" the hanyou growled in response glaring chillingly at his elder sibling's chin.

"As you wish. Until that time you shall remain in absence of your clothing and fang." With that Sesshoumaru slid Tetsusaiga alongside Tenseiga at his hip. The two swords hummed in warm greeting to one another while Tokijin seemed to hiss.

Inuyasha was blushing in both embarrassment and frustration. He would be stuck naked to his brother until the fucker relented? Honestly, why couldn't Sesshoumaru just pat his back or something? They'd both be free! But no, asshole had to make it more difficult by being an asshole! And Inuyasha was not going to back down, damnit! Even if he had to freeze to him to prove it! It was for Sesshoumaru's own good! "Then I guess yer stuck with a naked hanyou frozen to yer chest for eternity! How's that feel to yer pride?"

Sesshoumaru actually snorted. "I am not the one clinging to my brother's chest naked, now am I?" With that he turned elegantly on one foot and began to walk back towards the sleeping village's outskirts. Aware of the triangular ears falling closer to Inuyasha's skull with every step. He stopped by an uninhabited house before his strong legs tensed slightly. He leapt fluidly onto the roof and stood for a moment surveying his perch. "Though, before I settle down for the evening I will need to do something about these."

Inuyasha tightened his grip on his brother as he was momentarily airborne. The leap was very smooth and the landing soft. Bastard. As they stood on the roof his irritated ear twitching, Inuyasha frowned. What did he mean by settling down for the night and those? He glanced sharply at his brother's face. "What are you talking about?" His ear continued to flip and he wished he could free a hand because he was getting itchy on several spots of his body due to the mud. He also wished Sesshoumaru would stop moving just in that certain way and rubbing his obi against his crotch. Inuyasha was certain the bastard was doing it on purpose, to test his resolve. Well, test away, Inuyasha was not letting go until he got his fucking hug!

A clawed hand with a marked wrist reached up to hover over the highly irritated furry dog ear. The delicate sweet acidic floral sent of Sesshoumaru's poison bombarded Inuyasha's nose and he paled. "Wait…what are you doing?! Sesshoumaru!?" his voice rose to an embarrassing note in his desperation. Sword, he could get back, clothes, he could deal without for a while, and utter humiliation he had been through enough of to cope…the loss of his ears? No fucking way.

Inuyasha nearly vaulted from his brother as the calculating winter sun gaze remained unmoving beneath the magenta lidded eyes and those deadly claws descended to his hair. Instead of the instant, painful burn of the poison which Inuyasha knew well melting away his ears, there was a sense of relief as the irritant that had been laying heavily on the sensitive appendage was removed. He blinked his large eyes in surprise and attempted to twist up his neck to see what it was his brother had done. His ear flicked and perked up gratefully toward Sesshoumaru showing its appreciation to the tender ministration. "Huh?"

Sesshoumaru moved his hand into the hanyou's visual range so that Inuyasha could inspect what lay shrivelled between his thumb and index claws. "Leeches. You are covered in them," he stated blandly. The hanyou's panic as he believed he was about to be parted with his ears had made this whole evening's tribulations worth while.

Inuyasha blinked at the leech deteriorating in his bother's claws then craned his neck to look at himself. More specifically the places that itched. Sure enough, those spots had plump black slimy leeches attached to him. His first instinct was to leap off his brother and rip the blood-suckers off on 'im. But, no, he needed his hug first. Fuck. "Keh. Afraid they'll snack on yer superior blood in the night?"

"No. The poison in my blood would kill them. But having them gorge themselves on you and on burst on me would be revolting," he responded as he reached down and removed another painlessly from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Keh, figures you'd be nice at me to avoid getting messy." The hanyou snorted

"We all make sacrifices."

Sesshoumaru remained standing with Inuyasha hanging off his front bathed in the moon's soft light. The pair was reflecting the gentle beams from their hair and eyes but were blind to the mystical image they made. Since Inuyasha was focused mostly on staying put and making Sesshoumaru fucking just hug him already. While Sesshoumaru was systematically removing the revolting leeches from his brother's flesh. He noted as he finished with the hanyou's arms and swept the hair aside that his wounds from earlier had nearly healed.

"Are ya done yet?" Inuyasha muttered into his brother's hair. After the activities of earlier, how was it Sesshoumaru always came out without a smudge of dirt? It was infuriating, really. Inuyasha yawned largely and wrinkled his nose. Man, he was tired. And his back was cold.

"I just started."

Inuyasha also found the gentle touch of his brother's fingers extremely unnerving. How could Sesshoumaru be so soft when all he did was put holes in people? Seriously? He felt the hands travel over most his available skin and it was lulling him. His previous arousal was fading 'cause he was getting damn sleepy and starting to hang more on his brother than hold. He felt Sesshoumaru's hand pause at his ankle…guess that smudge wasn't mud after all. He'd been right…something was after his feet! The hands gently ghosted over arms, back, legs, thighs and pried him off enough to inspect his front before Inuyasha settled back with another yawn. Sesshoumaru was currently working on his right leg. "So…what were ya planning for tomorrow? I thought I saw something cross your mind when we were talkin' to that creepy guy taking care of the bodies." A slight shiver rolled over his spine at the memory. What was his name? Oh yeah…Yoku. He'd been real helpful with information and stuff, let them look up at the lantern he kept for the tree youkai, but he was creepy. He'd looked at Sango and Kagome like he might jump 'em, both he and Miroku had set his mind straight on that. Hell, he'd even eyed Sesshoumaru funny. Granted, Sesshoumaru was extremely good lookin' for a guy or girl but…yeah…it was a weird look and made Inuyasha really antsy.

Sesshoumaru glanced sharply at Inuyasha. "What did you scent in that room where he held the headless humans, Inuyasha?" His fingers caressed the soft inside of the hanyou's knee pausing to remove and flick yet another leech over the roof to corrode with his poison.

Inuyasha wriggled his nose. "It was really clean. Like he cleaned there all the time. A lot of harsh crap that burned my nose. Even the bodies were like that…I figured he wanted to make sure they didn't have anything on 'em 'cause they were stationary and missing their heads and all." He shrugged.

"Hn. That was all?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly as his fingers trailed along the thigh in a path that was unnecessary for his task.

"Yeah. What? Did I miss somthin'?" Inuyasha demanded gruffly.

"Yes."

"Well, what did I miss? There was so much burning shit in there it was hard at smell anything, all I know was the guy was creepy. I thought he might jump Kagome and Sango an' I was glad to get out a there. Though, I guess dealin' with dead people can make ya lonely."

Sesshoumaru snorted, his fingers caressing the underside of the hanyou's thigh. "Inuyasha, beneath that purposefully harsh scent, the bodies and room reeked of sex."

"What?!" Inuyasha nearly flung himself away from Sesshoumaru in his disgust. "What are ya sayin'?"

"Must I say it for you under developed mind? Yoku has been, as far as I can tell, raping the bodies he watches so diligently. At least two of the females."

Inuyasha was flabbergasted and felt like he would hurl. "That's…that's…"

"Dishonourable? Revolting? Despicable? Indeed." Sesshoumaru murmured.

"Whoa…we agree on somthin'" Inuyasha blinked in surprise.

"Hn."

"Why didn't you do anything? I need to go back and get rid of the pervert!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed in anger.

"The villagers would never believe you, and it would not answer the question of what has become of the forest and the spectre who rides within." Sesshoumaru cast a look at his brother.

"Yeah…but…"

"This Sesshoumaru believes Yoku is behind the ghost, but I must learn of the nature of his control before I recklessly kill the human. Should I release this wood's affliction onto more of the land. Once my questions are answered, you may do as you wish to the worthless human."

"But he could be hurtin' those bodies right now! How long will I need at wait for you at get your answers?" Inuyasha barked angrily.

"Tomorrow. This Sesshoumaru will have his answers then." The voice held such arrogant certainty that Inuyasha believed it.

"Er…how?"

"I will visit the other youkai who held sway over these forests. Powerful in her own right, but not near to my strength. She and Naoki were companions, as I recall. If any know what occurred here, it will be her."

"Who?"

"Lady Medusa."

"Medusa? What kinda weird name is that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Hn. Greek, I believe, she said something about being named after her grand-mother who lived there. This Sesshoumaru did not pay attention to the details, for when last we met I was merely passing through. Such trivial conversation holds no importance."

"I'm amazed she got a word in edgewise around your ego," Inuyasha snarled as he slumped against Sesshoumaru. Fuck, when had they ever talked this much? He couldn't think of a time…and hell they weren't even bleeding. This had to be a first. Though, he really wanted to go beat the shit out of the creep in the village. It was the right thing to do. He had no desire to have a nearly helpless Kagome around the same zip code as that freak. Sango…well…he'd have to rely on her to keep Kagome and Miroku safe for now.

Sesshoumaru too was in mild wonderment over the fact he had yet to separate the yapping puppy's head from his body. A testament to his tolerance. He gently sniffed the hanyou's ear, which seemed to be most grateful from his earlier removal of the leech. The soft appendage kept fluttering teasingly against his cheek in a gentle caress.

The daiyoukai supposed his hanyou was not as repulsive as first thought. He was pleasant to look upon and his scent was endearing. The boy was determined, proud, and strong…despite being naive, overly vocal and quite crude at times. Though those last three qualities could be changed in time. Tenderly he ran his hand down the seam of Inuyasha's spine over the muscular, firm, plump curve of his tan ass; which fit perfectly against his large hand. He smirked a moment before the dangerous elegant hand glided underneath the length of puckered skin to search with a gentle caress behind the heavy sac of the hanyou's heated, downy white-furred scrotum.

Inuyasha gasped as clawed fingers that he was accustomed to having put holes in his body were flitting about his privates. Never mind they belonged to his half-brother. His entire body went tense, his legs clamping around the armoured body and his large golden eyes nearly flying from their sockets. "Er…what are you doing?" he rasped.

"Searching," was Sesshoumaru's emotionless response.

"Searching for what? A way to castrate me?!" Inuyasha howled in tension as he felt the hand moving around down there. Pressing along a fold of skin here that made him tremble to…oh shit! What ever Sesshoumaru's knuckle hit on the back of his sac made his toes curl and a most embarrassing whine to slide from his lips. What kinda shit was this? All he wanted was for Sesshoumaru to give him a hug! Was that so damn hard? No, he had to keep him naked and flaunt around the village with him, get him all relaxed with conversation and then fucking molest him?! Why? "Oh….kami! Se-Sesshoumaruuu stop that!" he growl-moaned as that damn finger slid tantalizingly over the very soft piece of skin behind his balls he had no idea was THAT sensitive. Hell, no one had ever touched him like this before, and now Sesshoumaru, his arch rival, bastard of an uncaring brother, was getting him off on the fucking roof in front of blood-thirsty trees wh-

"There, the last." Sesshoumaru's hand slid back and brought yet another very fat leech up to Inuyasha's flushed, aroused features to view.

The hanyou turned an even brighter crimson in self-loathing. "Oh. Thanks." He muttered into the daiyoukai's hair. Honestly, he had no desire to think of where that thing had been feasting. The little rapist. He should pop its head open. There was also the most disturbing thought that he rather liked what Sesshoumaru had been doing to him. Was that fucked up or what? He had to calm down.

Fortunately, for he leech it was out of Inuyasha's vengeful grasp and was already sizzling with poison as Sesshoumaru discarded it over the roof. With no warning he sat down against a post which supported the small roof over the main roof where the smoke escaped from the hearth below. Inuyasha was forced to adjust himself since his ass was now in Sesshoumaru's lap. The daiyoukai closed his eyes, and Inuyasha huffed trying to get comfortable on his brother. He was cold. And overly tired. And really confused.

"You are quite responsive to touch as well as to words, little brother." Sesshoumaru's voice seemed slightly husky in the hanyou's ear.

"Fuck you," Inuyasha yawned, nuzzling into the long neck.

"You do seem to desire that."

"Keh. See? You think everything is about you…stop being such a selfish prick"

"It is about me, for This Sesshoumaru is all that matters."

"To Sesshoumaru, don't you want someone else for this Sesshoumaru to matter to other than a stalker toad and a kid that'll grow up angry? You need at give what ya want…and all that crap…Bastard."

"I am father's recognized heir and son, you were not."

"Keh. My mom loved me more than your mom loved you."

"Hn. Perhaps, as my mother is a full blooded, noble Lady youkai, whom I take after greatly. Though, she would certainly argue that saying your mother loved you more than she loves me as an insult to her pride."

"Great," Inuyasha murmured with his eyes closed, he snuggled against the cool metal and warm fluff. "There's two of…wait…" his eyes opened groggily. "Your mom's alive?"

"You sound surprised."

Inuyasha peered up at his brother's facial stripes. "I am…I thought she was dead like mine…"

"You are wrong, she is quite well, last we spoke."

"When was that?" Inuyasha asked, genuinely curious.

"About 150 years ago."

"You haven't talked to your mom in 150 years?! Sheesh, you're a horrible son! Now I know she doesn't love you as much as mine loved me. She's your mom!" Inuyasha had a soft spot for his own mother and was appalled that Sesshoumaru could ignore his like that.

"She is my Lady Mother, independent and proud. I would not disturb her unless there was a good reason to do so."

"Oh…there are two of you…shit." Inuyasha cursed to himself, flopping back with the dull slapping sound of flesh against metal. "Did she know my mom?"

"No. She felt betrayed by father's indiscretion, but she forgave him. She and our Lord Father loved, but preferred to travel alone at times. He could not control her entertainment any more than she could control his…passions." Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Oh…" Inuyasha felt small again. True, many lords took many wives, but still. It felt like someone had just kicked him in the gut. So not only had dad killed the hanyou Sesshoumaru had loved, he'd cheated on his mom too to make one. Really, why shouldn't Sesshoumaru have hard feelings? Stupid that he blamed Inuyasha for shit that wasn't his fault…but understandable.

"Go to sleep, half-breed, your mind is making too much noise for me to rest."

"I'll sleep when you stop yackin'"

"Agreed." With that Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and did not utter a single word more. With Inuyasha's warm body snugly wrapped around him and the hanyou's grateful ear touching his lips.

Inuyasha's eyes grew dull as he snuggled back in with a quiver, he rested his cheek against Sesshoumaru's neck and could feel the strong steady pulse there. Weird, they were both so vulnerable to the other but neither was acting on it. Must be this place. He shoved his nose into his brother's shoulder, all the weird blood smells were drowned out by his powerful musk. It was kinda nice…

Just as he was dozing off, he felt a long, powerful arm wrap around his hips. The slender fingers curling against his flat belly, and fur shifting to cover his cold back. He smirked into the broad shoulder at his lips. For once, he seemed to have gotten something right.

"I win. See? It ain't that bad."

"…" Was the daiyoukai's silent accord.

The last sound Inuyasha heard was the growl of his own stomach.

* * *

A/N Yeah, I know…I'll get this one done before next Halloween, and I swear I'll finish typing up the next couple chapters of legacy as soon as I can! But every time I give an exact date of update I get further off track. So, no more guesses, I'll update when I can.


	5. It Lurks Beyond the Lantern's Light

**Note:**

Thank you all for your reviews *hugs* once more!

I know there's a lot crammed into this chapter, but Sesshoumaru's interpersonal skills have taken a life of their own. I did not intend to have this be so involved, it's supposed to be a nice, SHORT, simple spooky tale. Now I find myself trying to fit a lot into small spaces since the chapter titles were made before I wrote the story. I'm running out of story space. I will do what I can though.

**Extra Warnings: **Hmm…just the regular language, annoying villain, nudity, punches, disclaimers, yaoi hints and stunned halibuts as the rest.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**It Lurks Beyond the Lantern's Light**

Inuyasha awoke after a contented, if short, sleep. He had felt strangely safe and welcomed in the night. Safe in a way he had not felt since he was a pup in his mother's embrace. The filtered sun warmed his flesh in the morning air as he cracked his jaw in a large yawn. He tiles of the roof causing delicious warmth to bath his curled body. He rolled to his feet on the titled roof and stretched with a second yawn. His arms arched over his head and his head tilted back to greet the morning with a soft, pleased smile. Why was he so relaxed and content again?

There were cries of shock and insult from below. Along with one stunned, frantic voice which instantly caught his attention above all else. "Inuyasha! Sit!"

"Huh? Wh-!?" His eyes snapped open to make several realizations at once.

He was still on the roof. He was alone. He and Sesshoumaru had a meaningful conversation last night. Sesshoumaru had hugged him. Well he'd forced Sesshoumaru to hug him. For the first time in their lives Inuyasha had felt safe and like he actually had a brother. He had learned the reasons why he thought Sesshoumaru acted as he did toward him and why he was such a bastard in general. He had been molested and he kinda liked it. He was being sat by a flustered Kagome. Tetsusaiga was gone, as were his clothes. He was stark naked on a roof alone in front of a few shocked villagers and his friends. This all came together to the realization that he was now plummeting bright red and headlong along the roof, over the edge behind the building and through a shrubbery into the moist earth with a wet thud. Ouch.

The worms seemed surprised to see him there.

Inuyasha lay still for a moment and relocated his sternum before leaping out of the crater in anger. "Kagome! Why did ya do that?! Crap! Where are my clothes?!" He was still bright red as he squatted into the bush and tried to cover himself while his eyes darted around. "That bastard…he left me without my clothes…"

"Inuyasha! Why are you naked on the roof?!" Kagome yelled from the other side of the building.

"Because Sesshoumaru stole my clothes, the fucking bastard!" He screamed back. How could he humiliate and abandon him like that after they had a decent conversation last night? Then again…Inuyasha had forced him to hug him, kinda. If Sesshoumaru really didn't want to his brother would have decapitated him. But he hadn't. Then again, maybe he thought it would be dishonourable somehow or something and this was how Moodymaru was getting back at him. Still, it hurt. Inuyasha had no desire for all those villagers to be mocking him now.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha? Your clothes are on the roof beside where you were standing!" Kagome shouted back.

"What?" Inuyasha blinked in stunned surprise. He ripped off a branch and held it over his body as he slunk away from the side of the building to peer quickly up at the roof. Sure enough, the splash of red of his clothes were there, folded neatly beside where he had been lying. "Shit…he didn't take my clothes…" Inuyasha murmured in awe. Maybe Sesshoumaru hadn't intended to humiliate him after all. But he still had left and…his eyes narrowed. Tetsusaiga was gone. That fucker. Probably waited until he fell asleep then made off with the sword!

"Inuyasha! Are you going to get them or what?" Kagome yelled.

"I would but then everyone will be starin' at me!" He shouted back.

"Like we would want to look at your half-breed hide, you heathen!" Came an elderly voice. "You've frightened the children!"

"Keh. Lady, if I disgusted ya so, why were you starin'?" Inuyasha barked to the group on the other side of the building as he crouched modestly in the bush again. He was still bright red with his hair covering as much of his skin as it could. Seriously, how was he going to get his clothes other than jump up there? This was stupid. Havin' his brother see him naked was one thing, a village was another completely. Wait. Why the hell had he let Sesshoumaru see him naked? What the hell had he been thinkin'?

"Hmph! I never stared!"

"Grandma, what was that floppy white-furry thing between the puppy's legs?" A small female voice inquired.

Inuyasha nearly turned purple he was so red with horror.

"Inuyasha, give me a moment and I shall retrieve your clothing!" Miroku's voice came from the crowd. "I simply must rest a moment first."

"Yeah…it is hard to stay standing isn't it?" Kagome agreed. "I'm glad Rin, Shippo and Jaken are still inside…"

So was Inuyasha.

A deep sigh reached his ears before the familiar sound of moving fabric and a grip on the fastens of a giant bone boomerang followed. "HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango cried out in warning as the great weapon sailed over the roof, catching the fire-rat and white underclothes and scattering them behind the house in its pass before returning to the demon slayer's hand.

"Thanks Sango!" Inuyasha shouted as he darted away from his bush to grab the articles of his clothing then darted back. Quickly he dressed in them amid a flurry of mumbled curses. He came around the house tying up his bottoms and trying to make the last of the red on his cheeks vanish a moment later. "Guys, we need to talk about stuff, and then I need to catch up with Sesshoumaru and be-"

There was a flare of wind behind him as his hair swept forward over his shoulder and his friends stepped back. The villagers made noises of fear and awe huddling away from what had landed behind him. His back went tense as his nose filled with his brother's scent and he could feel goose bumps on his arms at the sudden close proximity of his power.

Shit. The bastard had to fly in behind him, didn't he. As Inuyasha spun about to shout he caught the scent of fresh fish. He blinked in surprise to see Sesshoumaru standing there holding several very large fish. Still dripping with water in a line from his clawed hand.

The daiyoukai walked non-pulsed past Inuyasha and dropped the fish at Kagome's feet. "Make yourself useful Miko, and prepare these for Rin. The leftovers can go to yourselves and my hanyou brother whose stomach did not permit me to rest last night."

Kagome just stared at him for a moment before stuttering a stunned thank you. Sesshoumaru never did anything this thoughtful for them. It was a first and very awkward to all involved. Kagome stared down at the food and wondered about how best to divide it between them and the hungry villagers. She gathered up the fish and headed into the hut they had spent the night. Sango at her heels. The villagers seemed uncertain whether to follow after the women or stare in fear at the Daiyoukai.

"Keh. Make sure he didn't poison it. Hey, Sesshoumaru! Where's my -" Once again before he could finish Tetsusaiga was thrown at him. He caught the blade in its sheath looking down at his hands then back up at Sesshoumaru in open-mouthed wonder. He gave it back. Why? Confusion was plain on Inuyasha's open features. "Why?"

"I did not wish to leave my Father's fang disrespectfully on a roof where it could have been lost." Sesshoumaru's cold silken voice stated.

"Keh. The only one I ever need to fear to lose it to is your greedy ass." Inuyasha shoved the sheath snug into the string that hung over his chest. The weight of the sword at his hip was familiar and comfortable as he fingered the hilt briefly in greeting. He tucked his hands in his sleeves and stood with his feet spread trying to ignore the looks the villagers were giving him. "When are we leavin' to talk to that youkai?"

"I leave once Rin has eaten." The daiyoukai was airborne to land neatly on the roof of the building which Kagome had entered. He stood on the point looking out to the forest without expression. Inuyasha realized he was guarding the food so the hungry villagers didn't mob them. Already many were gazing lustily at the hut where Kagome and Sango were preparing the fish. The poor blighters were half starved after all. But none got too close, their eyes kept traveling between the white statue on the roof and the door.

What was with Sesshoumaru bein' nice all of a sudden? He could have run off with the sword, but he gave it back. An' he brought them food. Inuyasha didn't understand. He looked down with a furrowed brow at his father's fang and his stomach rumbled painfully.

"Youkai?" Miroku asked from his side curiously.

"Yeah, we talked last night, there's a youkai who might know what's going on around here he wants ta talk to. I'm goin' with 'em. I need to talk ta ya all about that." Inuyasha muttered.

The two turned and walked into the hut where the girls were working on breakfast. Shippo and Rin were trying to help eagerly and Jaken was supervising. "I am interested to hear what it was you discussed. In particular, why you were naked on the roof with Sesshoumaru over the night?" Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha froze in the doorway and turned a warm shade of mortification. Everyone else stopped to look at him. Except Jaken who was having a melt down, "What did you say!? What? Lord Sesshoumaru was naked on the roof?!" The green turd looked like he might run out and hump the roof at that second.

"No, Sesshoumaru wasn't, just me." Inuyasha snapped. The turd looked relieved, disappointed and ill at the thought.

"Yeah…why were you naked on the roof Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as she gutted a fish with a yawn. Sango was more skilled in this department, but Kagome was getting the hang of it over the years.

"Er…well…I…I took a bath an' I got leeches all over me and Sesshoumaru helped get 'em off on the roof while we were talkin' and I fell asleep before I got dressed. Because I was fuckin' tired after keeping yer asses safe." He said lamely. It sounded really dumb like that. Really, nothing he could say would make any sense to them unless he explained every painstaking detail of why he was trying to get Sesshoumaru to hug him. An' he didn't really want to explain to them what his brother had told him just yet. It was private. Hell, it wouldn't make sense even if he did tell him. Why had he not put his clothes on first? Why had Sesshoumaru not tossed him into the trees? Must be this place. In all honesty last night had been weird. Letting himself be naked and Sesshoumaru touching his body like that. He felt his cheeks getting warm at the memory of a clawed hand caressing behind his balls. Damnit. Seriously, he'd been naked on Sesshoumaru's lap and he'd slept and he felt safe? What had he been thinking? He'd be safer in a sea monster's mouth!

They were all staring incredulously at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru took leeches off you? Ew."

"He…helped you?'

"How could you not put your clothes on?"

"Why would my pure, most perfect Lord sully his claws by putting them near your filthy hide?!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru can be very kind."

"Kind in a chopping off your head after he poisons your guts sort of way."

"Did he hurt you? When he cut off the leeches?"

"Did he poison you and leave you up there naked?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru would never do something so underhanded! I think the hanyou was dreaming. The only explanation."

Those were some of the confused comments on the situation. Inuyasha turned his face away from them and blushed at the wall. Maybe the last comment was right. That might be the most sense really. Maybe it was just best ta forget last night happened. Ever. "Yeah, well, it happened. An' it won't again. Anyway, there's shit I need to tell you so listen won't ya?"

They were putting the first of the fish onto the hearth. "What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"We know the trees 'ave been eating all the people an' animals an' stuff. Well, Sesshoumaru wants ta talk to one of the strong youkai who lives here. She was close to the one who disappeared who got the trees all juiced up. He thinks she might know what happened to 'im, so I'm going with him and make sure he gets his answers." Inuyasha said grimly. "Then I'm comin' right back here. You hafta be careful an' keep a close eye on Yoku. He's been doing nasty things to the bodies he's watchin'." He gave Miroku a grave, meaningful look. The monk, who had seated himself by the fire next to Sango, looked startled. "We think he's been controllin' the headless ghost too."

"What do you mean by nasty things?" Kagome asked, putting on another fish to cook.

"He means the bodies have been desecrated in a way not suitable to mention, Lady Kagome." Miroku supplied. Glancing over at the children before looking back at Kagome.

Kagome gasped and Sango turned pale. Rin was completely unaware but Shippo looked a bit wary.

"We must make sure he doesn't hurt them anymore than he has!" Kagome blurted out in horror.

"Yeah. I wanted to kill 'im but Sesshoumaru said I hafta wait or the humans'll be pissed. Not that they won't anyway." Inuyasha grumbled. "An' I don't do what he thinks, but I know the bastard is right. We think he's controlling the ghost but we don't know how. My cat-ass licking brother wants at leave him alive 'till he's certain the ghost and trees won't go more crazy or sumthin if we do. But, if he doesn't get his answers from this youkai this morning I will kill the pervert anyway." His golden eyes flashed dangerously. "I want you to stay away from 'im Kagome. Especially since you're not as alert as normal. You too Miroku, don't know what hold he's got on the spiritual stuff. You all need Sango to watch over you while I'm with Sesshoumaru."

"This is terrible; we need to find a way to keep him away from them until you get back." Sango said placing another fish up to cook after a few moments as the group absorbed what Inuyasha had told them. The smell was drifting tantalizingly out the door to the villagers clustered, just beyond.

"A way to keep who away from whom?" A haughty voice declared as Yoku wormed his way into the hut. He stood just behind Inuyasha, looking at the fish hungrily.

The hanyou swivelled and flashed his teeth. "No one invited you in here."

The man looked affronted. He was not strong; he was tall and gawky really with lanky dark hair, a narrow overhanging brow, and small dark eyes which were set too close together to be appealing. Inuyasha never put any judgment behind looks when it came to personality, but this creep was ugly inside and out. "This is not your home, it belongs to one of our villagers. Is that any way to react to the kindness we have shown you?"

"The villagers have been very kind, there is no disputing such. We had merely wished to converse in quiet of the monster who roams these forests without upsetting the good people further." Miroku replied.

Inuyasha growled at Yoku and remained standing between him and his friends. "What do you want?"

"The others pushed me inside really, to ask if you would be sharing your catch. We have not seen fish like that in months…"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "It ain't ours to share, Sesshoumaru caught it. He said it was for the kid and we could have the leftovers. So bugger off you greedy pervert."

"I'm certain we can share the leftovers with the villagers, once Rin has had her fill. We will make sure to distribute it evenly." Kagome said curtly as she put on another of the fish.

"Well, I'm glad someone here has manners. Then again, what else to expect from a half-breed dog who flaunts himself naked on the roof-top? No decency. Displaying your… unnatural body like that." Yoku said with venom as his eyes swept over Inuyasha in distaste. Sneering slightly as his gaze hovered over the hanyou's fully clothed groin.

At first Inuyasha wished to react with anger, but as the last comment was made he could not hold back the blush and the horrified shame in his wide expressive eyes. The little shit had nailed him right where it hurt the most with that comment. He had always been afraid that he was a hideous thing. What with his ears and nose and hair and claws and shit. He didn't look demon or human and everyone tended to tell him how filthy and ugly he was. His lips trembled slightly as he began to recover and form a scathing reply. He could feel his friends' anger rising behind him.

A startled gasp from the villagers outside.

"Inuyasha's body is far more natural and decent than you. If you believed him to be flaunting himself, and it offends your delicate sensibilities, you should look elsewhere rather than staring at him." The deep velvety dulcets of Sesshoumaru's voice caressed Inuyasha's ears as he saw his brother now towering behind Yoku.

The human looked decidedly uncomfortable. "I was not looking, nor have I ever!"

"..." Sesshoumaru walked smoothly past him without comment to stand next to Kagome near the fire. Inuyasha's friends were stunned and awkward. Rin was happy and Jaken was grovelling. Inuyasha's lips were still parted, his ears askew as he stared at his brother in confusion. He had efficiently cut any access to Kagome off from Yoku. While Miroku was next to Sango and the kids, the pets and Jaken held the space between the two girls. Sesshoumaru had just defended him…what the hell?

Yoku seemed to recover himself. "I heard that the demon and the half-breed would be leaving today?"

"Yeah…but just for a bit, we'll be right back so don't get too comfortable." Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted to Inuyasha sharply while his features remained focused on the fire. "This Sesshoumaru has business to attend. I do not recall inviting you to join me."

Inuyasha glared. "I ain't lettin' you go out there and get eaten by a tree. I wanna talk to that youkai too. How will I know what's going on if I don't? You'd never tell us! So I'm coming with you to find out for myself."

Kagome was shifting away nervously from the towering figure beside her. She kept almost burning or cutting her fingers while she worked on the fish she was so distracted. Sesshoumaru never stood this close. It was highly unnerving and she could hardly breathe. She blinked and started. The daiyoukai was now casually sitting at her side. Not close enough to touch, but still far too close for her. "Do not get your blood in Rin's food, human." Sesshoumaru's voice rumbled in her ear. Looking down she saw that she had nearly sliced her finger on the gutting knife. Right. Pay attention to the fish. Just relax.

The narrowed morning frosted gaze never left Inuyasha. "I believe it is you who ended up in distress in the forest, not I little brother. If you insist I will not stop your foolishness. But do not expect me to wait for you."

"Keh." Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest. "You walk so fuckin' slow, I'll be there before you." He grumbled. "And stop harassin' Kagome."

"What demon are you looking for? I can guarantee there is nothing left alive out in those trees. I've been out myself to get the lantern if you recall." Yoku's chin jutted up and forward in his boast. His shoulders squared and his entire posture screaming arrogance.

Inuyasha growled at him softly. "You mean you went out there and hid behind everyone else as they got beheaded, stole the lantern and ran." The coward was worse in his physical displays of dominance and conceited stupidity than Sesshoumaru was. This human was far worse. The difference being Sesshoumaru could back up his dominance because he was fuckin' the strongest shit around. An' his arrogance came mostly from the fact he was usually right. Bastard. He wasn't bloody perfect though and needed some humility. Inuyasha twitched an ear and his gaze became thoughtful. He didn't really know now, how much of it was the fake protective distance his brother put on to cover how hurt he got before. Or how much was just pure bastard. He wanted to find out.

The human on the other hand was weak, manipulative and just plain needed a punch through the face. There was no reason he should be so damned cocksure. Especially in front of the two Inu. Hell, Shippo had more dominant strength and resilience than this Yoku. But the bugger must be all certain of himself because he controlled the ghost and didn't see anyone as a threat anymore. Keh. How wrong could he be?

"It is none of your concern." Was Sesshoumaru's only response. The tone of voice stating quite clearly it wasn't going to be spoken of again.

"Here Rin, the first fish is done. Be careful, it's still very hot." Kagome placed the fish on a plate and set it in front of the human girl. Having given in a few minutes to cool.

Rin's warm brown eyes sparkled and she clapped her hands in glee. "It looks wonderful! Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru, thank you Lady Kagome! Shippo, will you take half? It is far too much for Rin to eat alone."

"You're welcome Rin," Kagome smiled.

"No, no, it's yours. But if you insist!" Shippo danced.

"What? Why does he get half? What about me?" Jaken squawked in pure annoyance. That delicious fish, caught by his Lord's perfect hand! Why should the nasty kit get to have it when he, Jaken, would savour each succulent bite?

"Here Jaken. You can have a bit of Kagome, Kirara, Miroku and mine." Sango was slicing up the fish, placing equal portions on worn dishes. The fish truly were massive. The one could feed the five of them well.

"Mew!" Kirara purred as she dug into the fish piece set in her dish with euphoric delight.

"Thank you, Sango." Miroku also purred as he took his dish.

"Thanks just set it there beside me for now. Did you want anything, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"No. I do not require it."

"Ok…"

"Ah, fish, brought by my Lord Sesshoumaru for us!" Jaken's eyes were watering. "I…I can't eat it! It's too precious a gift!" The kappa hugged his plate and the fish to himself reverently.

"Well, if you don't want it, there are lots out there who do." Shippo said around a mouthful.

"Hands off! It's mine!" Jaken snapped.

"Disrespectful, mongrel. I did not steal it and I didn't hide!" Yoku sneered. "And it is my concern, Lord Sesshoumaru. This is my village and I won't have you bringing any more of your kind to prey upon its people." The way Yoku said Lord was a definite insult. The whole group just stared at him, both in utter awe of his stupidity and in expectation of his grisly demise soon to follow.

Inuyasha glanced from Yoku to Sesshoumaru and back. His brother didn't even blink. His interest seemed to be consumed by the embers of the fire and Rin's cheerful praise of the fish. How the icicle could sit so close to the fire and not melt away he didn't know. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and flexed his claws at the human. "I bet you did hide and waited 'till it was safe to come out. Or ran screaming and tripped over the fuckin' lantern. I swear, I'm gonna -" his threat was cut off as he was slapped in the face by a smouldering hot fish.

The fish flopped to the ground and Inuyasha blinked down at it in surprised shock. The thing was still extremely hot and smoking. Where it had come into contact with his flesh was slightly red. It also smelled divinely wonderful. The scent beckoning to his empty belly with sinful promises of the aching cavern being filled by the tender, warm, juicy flesh. When he looked up he saw Kagome's eyes looking from him to Sesshoumaru in wide amazement. His brother hadn't moved a muscle from the position he had been in. While Sango, Miroku and Shippo were looking rather confused at where the fish came from.

"I…guess that one's for you Inuyasha." Kagome tentatively said.

Unable to completely register what had just happened without requiring medical aide. Inuyasha opted to ignore the event and take the fish up on its promise to his pained tummy. Squatting down he picked up his meal with his claws. This was his fish now. No one else would touch it! He growled and switched hands quickly. Tossing the scalding fish from one to the other until he got to the hearth and Miroku handed him a plate. His fish landed with a flop on it and Inuyasha squatted with his hands and feet together on the ground. Butt nearly touching the hut floor and ears perked forward eagerly. He inhaled deeply, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Inuyasha, it's still too hot." Kagome warned.

"I don't care." He growled as he kept trying to grab it and jerking his hand back. Fuck. Not fair. It was teasing him damnit. The only place he had to occupy to sit was next to his brother. Frankly, he didn't care so long as he got his fish into his stomach. He was starving. Having the food in front of him but too hot to eat was just reminding him how hungry he was and it was torture.

"You'll burn your tongue, like last time." Kagome scolded.

"I will not." He held the large fish in his claws, careful not to touch it with the skin of his fingers and took a bite from it. Only to yelp, drop his fish and hop around a bit before swallowing hastily and whimpering to haunch back down. That hurt. The inside of his mouth was utterly pained. But it would heal in a bit.

"I told you." Kagome sighed and handed him a cup of water.

"Keh." Inuyasha took the water and drank it, the coolness instantly relieving the ache of his tongue.

Yoku cleared his throat as he sat down between Inuyasha and Miroku. It seemed like the man was upset he was being ignored. Really, didn't he get the message that they didn't want him anywhere near them? Jackass. The hanyou wiggled a little closer to his brother, their legs a hair's width apart to get away from the human he was ignoring. Inuyasha stared, practically drooling, at his fish. Willing it to cool down.

"You seem to be keeping a great deal for yourselves." Yoku accused. "Surely the hanyou doesn't require that much. And why bother to cook it for him? He is a half demon. He should like eating bloodied and rotten meat."

Inuyasha's ears went back and his stomach lurched. What the hell?

"That is incorrect. Not all demons eat meat, Master Yoku. There are quite a few who can't. Inuyasha has as much a human stomach as a demon one, nor are inu natural carrion eaters. True, raw fish is normal among demon and human…but we don't know where these fish lived. They could very well carry worms or worse." Sango snapped in irritation. "Why would we put our friend through that?"

"We youkai need lots of food! A lot more than you do," Shippo input around a pawful more of fish.

"If you hadn't noticed, we have three fish, the rest are going to the villagers! There's a lot more going out and we're entitled to some." Kagome snapped. "And I don't like how you talk to Inuyasha! Excuse me." Kagome stood up and took a heaping plate of fish outside to the people there to split up. Too annoyed to be tired at the moment.

Miroku yawned behind his hand. "You tend to make bold assumptions and speak with ignorance, Master Yoku. For the benefit of your health, I would suggest you learn more tact, and respect." The last word was said with a hard, unforgiving and disgusted stare from the monk's passionate gaze.

Inuyasha saw Miroku's hand tighten and the way Sango was gutting her last few fish. He wondered if Yoku would still be alive when he came back to kill him today. Kami he loved his friends. Using his claws he sliced off a bit of his fish and nipped it. Still too hot, but almost there. His poor tongue, it was pretty numb now. To ease the pain he lapped more water on it.

"I do speak from experience, monk. I also see why you wouldn't want him with worms. Too much of a waste." Every point in the human's posture was displaying his cocky sense of supreme dominance and superiority to the group. Every motion and even the tone of voice were conveying it. It was making Sango twitch, annoying the crap out of Kagome and Inuyasha's ears kept flicking. His muscles tensed as he tried to control his urge to take up the puny dipshit on his challenge. The only thing holding him back really was the fact he was sitting beside Sesshoumaru. All his weird dog instincts knew his bastard of a brother was alpha-asshole. Despite he needed to give the bastard a regular beating because of it and he chose never to acknowledge it. But he did know it. If there was a dominance showdown, let Sesshoumaru wipe the human across the floor with his boot or whatever. He was the King of Dipshits after all. He'd earned the title fair and fiercely.

Inuyasha had his fish to be focused on. The human had a rather short life expectancy after all. At least it might provide some mealtime entertainment he thought toothily.

He noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes had narrowed a bit more than normal as they ignored the human. Sango stood briskly with a second plate of fish and took it out to help Kagome split up the shares to the eager villagers. One more plate, the last fish cooking lightly on the hot hearth, and they would be done. Yoku kept babbling about how wonderful he was and how the villagers all relied on him now to take care of them. He took a whole frigging fish for himself. Sango took it back and gave him a tail piece before whisking the rest out while he was busy yammering on. How important he was to the village now, when they didn't give him the time of day before. Because he had that stupid lamp with the barrier and took care of the bodies. Keh. If hey only knew how he took care of the bodies, their opinions would change fast enough. Inuyasha took another small nibble of fish before his youthful eyes lit up with joy. At last! He picked up his prize and was about to dig into it heartily. To ease that burning tear of hunger in his stomach he loathed so much. He plopped down on his bum with his legs crossed. His ears were high and his knees bounced in anticipation. He licked his lips and opened his mouth wide, displaying his sharp canines.

"I must say, your group is unusual. A monk, a priestess, a demon slayer and a little girl is strange enough. But two demon steeds, a kappa and a fox kit with you is even more extraordinary. Though, not unheard of for ones of high spiritual powers - as you must be to stay awake in the lantern's barrier - to take a demon servant. The 'Lord' dog demon I suppose would be useful." Yoku gave Sesshoumaru one of his creepy hungry looks. "What powers can he muster? Do other demons pay attention to him? Do you use him to subdue them? I suppose his looks gain admiration and could be useful in other ways." He laughed. "Do the markings indicate a warning of some type? I suppose it only fitting that you have a strong, pretty hanyou for muscle and perhaps a decoy as well. Send him out to lure the more dangerous demons in to destroy. Easily controlled with subjugation beads I see. Whose pet is he? The priestess' or did you pick him up for the demon 'Lord' to play with? I know canines like to touch and have company of their own."

Jaken was screaming. Miroku had fallen over. Kagome and Sango who had been preparing the last plate just stood frozen. Shippo and Rin were staring with their eyes wide.

Inuyasha also sat frozen, his mouth poised over his fish. What. The. Fuck. Did he seriously just hear all that? And what the hell was with that look he was giving Sesshoumaru? It made his heckles rise in anger.

"You know, I would be interested in acquiring them both. The Demon 'Lord' in particular as he might be able to help protect our village. As well as feed us since you have him so well trained to hunt. For him to find fish here is a miracle. I could make it worth your while, I have the village's wealth at my disposal. If you don't wish to part with such a fine creature, understandably, I would be more than happy to just take the pet off your hands. If he eats as much as you say…would it not be good to be rid of him?" Yoku placed his hand, in a possessive gesture, on the small of Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha's eyes went as wide as Jaken's and his ears folded. "He would also help guard my people. What would you like for him? The beads as well, worth more than the mutt, no doubt."

"What the hell is wrong with you, you pervert! Inuyasha isn't a pet! He's not for sale! Stop touching him!" Kagome screamed.

"You go too far…" Sango growled.

"Never have I seen such stupidity," Miroku shook his head.

"He's going to die." Shippo announced. "Oh well, are you going to finish that Miroku?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is not a plaything you fool! He is the Lord of the West! Most powerful youkai to walk the lands! The hanyou is unworthy of his touch! He'll rip you to smithereens you puny, wretched mortal! How dare you!" Jaken screeched.

"What the hell do you mean by his looks being useful, you moron?!" Inuyasha was first struck by the urge to get away from that revolting touch and how fucking uncomfortable and soiled he felt because of it. So much so that he actually leaned closer to his homicidal moody brother until their legs were touching. Then he was briefly torn between punching a hole in the human fucktard's face and letting go of his fish. How dare he look at Sesshoumaru like that! How smug and stupid was he to say all that bullshit about them? A pet? Inuyasha would show him pet alright! The hanyou's eye twitched in suppressed rage. So what if he controlled the headless rider and messed up the trees. Yeah, so killin' 'im might unleash dead meat-eating trees and an untouchable killer on the world…he needed to die.

But he was so hungry. He hadn't eaten in more than a day. He just wanted to eat his food and fill his angry belly but the moron beside him needed a beating too. Damnit. He was about to set down his fish when the decision was made for him. Quickly he flattened himself over his knees to the ground as the pale, Herculean body beside him made a whisper of a shift. No sooner had Inuyasha gone flat with a grunt than a fist flashed above him followed by a billowing red and white sleeve.

There was a gross sound of cracking bone and a massive crash and splintering of breaking wood before the soggy smell of the outside wafted over him. This was followed by the cries of villagers and a muffled howl of pain.

Inuyasha sat back up, not bothering to look over at where Yoku had been punched through the wall and broken his ugly face. Was probably an improvement. Keh. No point in looking. There was something more important for him to deal with. His ears perked back up and he wiggled in delight. Happily, Inuyasha tore a large bite out of his fish. Oh yeah. His stomach gurgled in appreciation as he ravenously devoured the thing. Let the bastard deal with this. His tummy took priority.

All he needed was some of Kagome's ramen and some fresh veggies and life would be perfect.

A bit of silky fabric caressed his cheek as the warmth beside him moved in a swish of air. Sesshoumaru went from sitting calmly to looming over his prey at the hole in the wall in a movement that couldn't be followed by the human eye. People were screaming in panic. Shippo was hiding behind Rin. Sango was telling people to stay back and be calm while Kagome was yelling at Sesshoumaru not to kill the freak. She did say freak. Jaken was cackling away in depraved glee at seeing his master after someone else. Miroku just leaned back and made himself comfortable by the hearth, hands pillowing the back of his head with a yawn. Inuyasha enjoyed his fish, chewing the tender meat, savouring the oily juices that coated his tongue, crunching the small bones and gnawing out the beneficial marrow while his ears splayed out in ecstasy.

He helped himself to a second fish, discarding the icky bits of the first and took a happy gnaw of the new flesh. Theses were damn good. Figures asshat would get the best fish. It wasn't as if the villagers had shared with him, he deserved two fish damnit. Plus, it might be the only time in his life his brother gave him something other than a critical injury.

Inuyasha was aware of the loud voices, dashing of feet, quivering of kit fear and the snoring of the monk as he chewed in blissful peace. This was nice. He could hear Yoku cursing Sesshoumaru in a slurred disconnected way. Saying how sorry his bastard would be and such. Still all king-of-the world despite being under a fucking wall. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, Sesshoumaru's fist had obviously broken the man's jaw with that wussy punch - and it had been a light punch. He'd been on the receiving end of hits with a lot more force than that. Still, the man was still yapping. Sheesh. Take the jaw off damnit. His brother was obviously using a lot of restraint to not kill the slimy monster. The human had no damned idea how much he was courting oblivion with his words.

His soft white ear quivered and turned in Sesshoumaru's direction as his brother's unconcerned voice responded with something just as arrogant and biting. Yup. Sesshoumaru was playing with him. He could feel him towering over the human, glaring.

As he leaned back on his red-clad elbows and licked each of his fingers to remove the last traces of fish he could detect the scent of human urine. Did Inuyasha not say Sesshoumaru was the Alpha dominant Asshole? There was a clumsy sound. Did Yoku just try to swing his fist at Sesshoumaru? Seriously, if he connected it might tickle the fucking daiyoukai. There was a crack of bone and a nasty cry of pain. Heh. Sesshoumaru obviously caught the fist. Dumbass human. Though, Inuyasha had to give Yoku credit. He'd never thought he'd ever meet someone more arrogant and with a bigger dominance complex than his big brother. Here's to being proven wrong. Keh.

"Rin."

"Yes my Lord?"

"Remain here with Jaken and Inuyasha's humans until I return."

"Yes, my Lord!"

Inuyasha arched up his full and bloated tummy so only his shoulders and feet touched the ground. He rolled up and flipped on his hands to bounce over to stand next to Sesshoumaru's elegant figure. "We goin' now?"

"…" Sesshoumaru glanced at him from the corner of his eye before turning and walking away down the village path with no sound to his steps. Honestly, he often wondered how someone so big and hit like a mountain could be so willowy and light and silent.

Inuyasha began to follow him, pausing to glare witheringly at Yoku who was holding his shattered hand to his chest as two elderly men helped him up from the rubble. "Yeah…he barely touched ya. Stop your cryin' you should taste his fuckin' poison sometime. Stay the fuck away from my friends while I'm gone you lying piece of watery shit. I bet you shoved it in goats before ya had your bodies ta get off."

"Get out of my village you demons!" He shrieked practically foaming at the mouth. "How dare you do this to me!? You will pay out there in the woods! Worthless dogs! Not even a goat would get off on you!"

"This ain't your village. It belongs to these poor bastards you've tortured. And I'd slice a goat in half if it tried at get on me or my brother." Inuyasha growled as he flexed his claws and followed after his disappearing brother. His humans could handle themselves for a couple hours, he hoped.

Kagome was yawning as the villagers around them talked with upset and indignation. "Be careful Inuyasha…sorry everyone. We'll help rebuild it, I promise. Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha get a bit carried away sometimes. I'm sorry, Miroku?"

Miroku's sleepy voice came from within. "Of course, we wouldn't dream of leaving it as such, my good people. Sango, start reconstruction, Kagome and I will help after our much needed naps. It takes a great deal of energy to feed the barrier and keep it strong for you good people."

The villagers seemed to consider this. It was a valid veiled threat. The monk and the priestess were indeed feeding their spiritual energy to the lantern which kept the barrier up. It had been weakening and on the verge of collapse just before they arrived. Their own miko being in a coma due to the drain she had taken. Now the newcomers were here the barrier had strengthened again. If they left, they might not have much protection left. Best to let them get away with this for now. As they considered their options, Sango twitched in their midst. She knew coming here was a bad idea.

Inuyasha caught up to Moodymaru's familiar turgid, lean back just as he reached the covered bridge and the barrier's end. A small rip appeared for them to exit. The daiyoukai paused, lifted his angular features and nose to the air. The smaller hanyou stopped as well, his own nose wiggling in distaste. Another step and he'd be back overwhelmed by the thick, wet rotting smell of the forest. His belly was full and he was rested which generally put him in a good mood but he knew it would be over the second he walked past the lantern's light into those mutant clotted black trees.

"It is a waste of time for you to follow," Sesshoumaru stated, his eyes slits of gold surrounded by thick dark lashes and the magenta of his lids. Exotic and perfect were his marked features. The waning moon on his brow seeming to stand out more than normal in the encroaching dark of the trees and the slashes at his cheeks looking more like bloodied wounds. Inuyasha wondered why, but for some reason the bastard's scent seemed to be a bit stronger than normal. His nose was still lifted to the air as he searched, paying little regard to Inuyasha's presence beside him. His body relaxed and poised and perfectly pristine as always. Jerk. How come he was taller anyway?

"Keh. Not if I wanna know what's going on, miss out on our continued bonding, and make certain yer lily white ass gets back without a tree taking half of it off," Inuyasha grumbled beside him. Close enough to get away if a fist was sent in his direction and on the left so the bastard would have to turn to hit him.

"…" Sesshoumaru glanced at him sharply.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded glaring up challengingly. Seriously, he had a good head taller than Inuyasha, how was that fair? Maybe he should chop off his legs to his knees so they could glare at each other at eye level damnit.

"You seem to posses an unhealthy obsession with bizarre sexual acts, little brother. Especially when it comes to This Sesshoumaru's body and what is done to it. I find it…perplexing. As well as disturbing to think one of our great father's blood participates in such acts." Sesshoumaru slanted his gaze to study Inuyasha. "It is also not the first time you have expressed concern over someone else's possible injury to my person. Yet you claim to loathe me and wish my death as strongly as I do yours. Explain this as well."

"I never said I wanted ya dead, I just defend myself fuck." Inuyasha squirmed slightly, averting his gaze. "And I haven't participated in anything, so don't get your damn pride all riled up. I ain't obsessed with that crap. They're just good insults and you react as much as anyone else does. Keh. And…I don't want anyone to hurt ya…'cause that's my job." He said quickly. "What about you? Why are you, who want me dead so bad, helping me, savin' me even and being all nice?" He snapped his ears posed questioningly. One perked up and forward while the other faced slightly down and to the side.

"This Sesshoumaru need not explain his actions to you, a meagre half-breed." Sesshoumaru stated blandly as he stepped through the barrier, through the bridge and began to turn at its end into the over-eager trees. "It is strange you are a virgin at this age."

Inuyasha was stalking right behind him. Briefly aware of the seam in the barrier sealing as they passed. "Keh. Why? No one wants to have sex with a filthy half-breed. And the few who do I didn't want to touch me. I want it to be good for me and mean some shit and not just have someone force me for kicks you jackass. I know all I need to about sex. And all your half-breed crap don't mean a thing." Especially now I know you loved a mixed demon, he thought with a frown.

Inuyasha had to be the bigger man…or youkai…or whatever here. His brother was an emotional disaster and in some weird twist of fate the hanyou found himself more matured with his feelings than his bastard. The only reason he was an ice prick was because dad had hurt him so bad.

If his dad had killed Kikyo or Kagome an' said it was 'cause they were a filthy human and not worthy of 'im and they would hurt 'im he'd never forgive the mangy lapdog. But then, if they had looked like they'd been planning to betray him and only had pretended to love him…would he shut down too? Maybe. He and Kikyo had issues and all yeah, but they had really had feelings for each other, that wasn't false. But then fucking Naraku had to kill Kikyo and make her think it was him. Obviously they had more trust issues than they thought to be fooled like that. Kagome, she cared and he cared about her and she'd never really betray him. But they really did act too much alike sometimes as they bitched one another out.

Yeah, a bit off topic again.

Sesshoumaru blamed his own ass for not being able to protect his woman. Which wasn't right either, how could he fight off dad? Inuyasha could now see how some of his comments to him about not being strong enough to protect his friends and save them made sense now. Though they hurt like a blister on a bruise and weren't right. He could kinda understand 'cause that's how Sesshoumaru felt about himself. Maybe too he wanted to make sure Inuyasha was stronger so he wouldn't feel that shit if he wasn't able to save his friends too? Then again, Sesshoumaru didn't think about Inuyasha other than when they were fighting and he was feeling betrayed and shit.

Hey, maybe he revived the kid 'cause he was reminded of his girlfriend? What with their old man tearing the throat open and Rin having her neck bit off and all. But why would he revive her if she reminded him of someone who betrayed him and he lost. Never mind.

Inuyasha thought dad gave him the Tetsusaiga 'cause it would protect him from himself and help him realize his potential in strength and he knew Sesshoumaru didn't need the sword. Even though bastard thought it was his right as first born. But maybe there was a bit of hurt, guilt and mistrust still between them in the end?

Dad would have loved 'em both. He knew. He wanted them to get along and work together and stuff, setting up all this stuff after he died. But, dad knew he had made Sesshoumaru the icy bastard who had no ability to feel and hated hanyous too. He wanted to undo that…now that he had a hanyou of his own. Had his dad hated mixed breeds or had he just said that crap to try and protect Sesshoumaru from her plans? Inuyasha just didn't know. He knew he had to help his brother though. He had to help him feel again. He'd just shut himself off and that wasn't right. He blamed himself for shit that wasn't his fault and spewed it on everyone else. Inuyasha could understand hurt like that…but would Sesshoumaru heal like he had? Because Inuyasha had his friends. They had saved him emotionally in many ways. They had helped heal wound he never knew he had. Even his messed up encounters with Kikyo were helping them both to heal. Despite having fifty years pass, they woke up with the pain and love fresh in their memories and hearts. It was a hard thing to work out and fix. He knew they would eventually. His brother had made himself alone except for the toad and the girl. Anyone who could help him was dead and he had no friends. Sad really.

Inuyasha felt his head throb from the overpowering stench taking out his nose. Great. The fun pleasant smell of dead blood and rotting wood and too wet soil and smoggy air clogged his senses.

"Why did you not attack the human for his insults? I have seen you bare your fangs for far less," Sesshoumaru droned as he ducked beneath a branch.

Inuyasha nearly walked into it as it stretched his way. He dodged at the last second and felt the blighter try to grab at his ear. Stupid tree. "Huh? Oh. I was hungry. Didn't care, not like I haven't heard all that type of stuff before. 'Sides I figured you'd want him since he insulted your touchy ego and challenged your mighty position." He snorted.

Sesshoumaru blinked, "…you deferred to me?" he tilted his head to the side slightly in disbelief.

"Kinda." Inuyasha shrugged a shoulder. "I was comfortable and hungry and I knew you'd take offence to his attitude and challenge to your dominance and stuff. So I let ya."

Sesshoumaru stopped and swivelled on the spot to stare back at his little brother, his eyes the only part of him showing his surprise. "You felt comfortable beside me, and chose to submit to my position over you?"

Inuyasha snarled. "I didn't submit, I don't submit to no one, bastard!"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru turned and continued his walk with his brother behind him. He could feel Inuyasha's eyes following the gentle sway of his hair with slight amusement. Most would be trembling in fear or awe to be allowed to travel behind him. Except for Rin who was merely happy. While all Inuyasha wished was to tackle or tear off his hair.

He was internally baffled by Inuyasha's submission. He had willingly backed down and waited for his alpha brother to take charge and remove the challenge to his position. As it should be. Though such a proper display never had occurred before, Inuyasha never relinquished to Sesshoumaru's rank. Granted, for the most part they ignored one another and when they did interact it was in an effort to knock some sense into Inuyasha. Honestly, his father had been correct about the mental faults of a half-blooded creature.

The challenge had been most ridiculous and not worth the attention but it had been made and momentarily subdued. Until Sesshoumaru had his answers, then perhaps he would end the miscreant's undeserved existence. It was curious and strange the hanyou had seen it as Sesshoumaru's place to take up the unnecessary challenge as the most dominant in the room. Perhaps he had begun to learn his place at last, or perhaps his instincts weren't as watered down by that ningen's blood as he had assumed.

Strange indeed.

Sesshoumaru's face remained stoic and unrevealing as always as he walked. He had planned to fly, but the hanyou would not be able to keep up leaping through the carnivorous conifers if he had. Why this concerned him was a bother. He had never concerned himself before with the hanyou's wasted well-being. The little nuisance had proven he was more than capable of caring for himself. It was best to simply let the plebeian be. Over the last few years as his brother truly grew into an almost respectable creature, and he had taken Rin in and learned more of human frailties, perhaps the hanyou had begun to prove he was worth being spared. He could not explain why he had assisted his little brother more than once. There was no true reason for the aide. The further they stayed from one another the better. Yet, they continued to cross-paths and require interaction on a regular basis. It was most infuriating.

Why had his father made and died for this whelp? He didn't understand. Nor could he understand why his great father had left the Sou'unga for them to destroy together. Why had his father made this creature and desired his first born to…work with him? Wouldn't his father have known it was Sesshoumaru who was the stronger and would be required to keep Inuyasha from killing himself? Or had his father indeed thought his first born weak…giving his Tetsusaiga to the pup.

Nonsense. The Tetsusaiga was required by the half-breed to stop himself from losing control and to protect the weaker creature.

Why, why would his father wish to protect the half-blood? Inuyasha was strong enough after all and not worthy. Sesshoumaru frowned. Why had his father loved that ningen and confused him so? He had learned there was no use in love. Yet is father had loved them all…why?

He also pondered what had possessed him to remove the leeches from the hanyou's body and speak to him of private matters last night. He had not felt the urge to hurt him as was the norm. He had indeed returned the blade because he had no desire for Inuyasha to revert back to his demon form. No being deserved to die a mindless thing.

Tearing his eyes away from the tempting sway of platinum white hair, Inuyasha scratched at the small of his back where Yoku had touched him. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I feel all…contaminated by that creep."

"You should."

"Yeah, no knowing where his hands have been." Inuyasha shuddered.

"Correct. But there is more to it than hygiene." Sesshoumaru commented as he moved around a tree.

"Whaddya mean?" Inuyasha asked curiously, tilting his ears and speeding up to walk at the bastard's fluffy shoulder.

"He touched you in such a manner."

Inuyasha blinked. "Could you at least try to explain something sometime."

Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply though his nose. Of course the mongrel would be ignorant of such a simple matter. A thing he did each day as his instincts dictated. The daiyoukai stopped causing his little brother to do so as well and turn to look up at him. "Touch is an important communication tool for an Inu youkai. Surely even you have come to such a rudimentary realization."

"What are you babbling about? I touch stuff all the time, just like everyone else." Inuyasha grunted.

"Do you, as much as your ningens. What is it that you touch?" Sesshoumaru inquired pointedly.

"Well, not as much as them, but humans are touchy. I still touch lots though. Like my sword and my clothes, my food, my trees, Kagome when she needs help and my friends and…" He balked. Okay, maybe he didn't touch a lot of things. But that didn't mean anything. Hell, he never saw Sesshoumaru touch anything but himself, his damn swords and what he was about to kill. Oh yeah, and Inuyasha's neck.

Sesshoumaru regarded him without expression. "All things you own or consider your responsibility."

"Well yeah. Not like I'm going to go around poking other people's stuff." Inuyasha snorted.

"For the most part you initiate the contact I presume. How do you feel when another touches you first?" Sesshoumaru stated.

Inuyasha frowned. That was a weird question, he never really thought about it. "…uncomfortable, I guess."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in a slight nod. "Precisely. Inu Youkai only touch what is theirs, by ownership or responsibility or a claimed kill. The one who initiates the touching is instinctively in control of the situation. Never does a lesser individual touch one of higher status first, Inuyasha. Unless they have intimate intentions and are given permission. I believe it to be the same with ningens, only for us it is a strong instinct more than a learned custom. The manner and length of time of the touch dictates the intention. A pat on the shoulder a compliment, a pat on the head is degrading in most ways. A brief caress to the head or neck and upper shoulders is a means to calm. For one to leave a lingering touch, on the back or waist is a dominant partner's claim of ownership. A submissive partner will often hug to their partner's hand, or arm. If you are the dominant partner, it is unlikely you would feel comfortable with a touch such as the one you received. If you are submissive, you would feel just as soiled if it is not your partner. I am certain you are aware of this half-breed."

Inuyasha scowled. "What does grabbin' someone by the throat mean, asshole?" Inuyasha realized he did know what Sesshoumaru was talking about. He just never really thought about it. So, the reason he felt so violated was 'cause Yoku was making a statement that Inuyasha was his with that touch. Shit. He needed a bath when they got out of this hole. No leeches and no mud that was still sticking to his body in places. A real bath.

"I believe that would be obvious. Silence." Sesshoumaru's eyes smirked as he began to walk again.

"Someone should tell Miroku about the touching making folks uncomfortable. Maybe he'd stop leering at every girl he meets." Inuyasha mumbled to himself after a few moments of silence. The shifting of the trees the only sound in the dead forest. Their clawed branches weaving and stretching for warmth in the unnatural cold.

"That creature's eyes roved over me on more than one occasion. If I spied him gazing with such a look upon Rin, I would end him."

"Yeah, wouldn't put it past him lookin' at your girly face, though it's more his wandering 'cursed' hand you need to watch." Inuyasha smirked.

"If that hand hovers in my or Rin's direction, I shall wrench it from his body and use his own wind tunnel to absorb him." Pause. "Has that soiled hand come into contact with your flesh, little brother?" Sesshoumaru was loathe to think of what was on that monk's hand considering where it liked to travel. He was less than pleased to think it might have encountered Inuyasha in its unwelcome journey. The monk was not Inuyasha's superior after all.

"I'm sure you'd try, but I'd take your other arm off before you got close enough to hurt the lecher." Inuyasha growled. "Pfft. Hell no, Miroku only gropes stuff with boobs. I'd introduce him to a world of hurt he never knew existed if he tried." Well, there was that once in the hot springs Miroku's hand had kinda touched his ass, and then the time they were asleep and Miroku had rolled over and goosed him. But they were purely accidental.

"You delude yourself into believing you could inflict more pain upon me than you already do. Only women, yet he is obsessed with touching their rumps. Why do you defend such a perverse creature?"

"Because he's my friend an' he'd stick up for me. I know he's a manipulative pervert, but he'd die to protect us and he can be considerate too. That's what friends do. They give and share and care about each other despite their flaws. You should try getting a friend - if anyone could stand being around your ego for more than a minute. They might get the stick out of yer ass. I think the toad's too short to reach in deep enough where you've wedged it up there. Though, I'm damn sure he'd get off trying to trawl it out." Inuyasha snidely retorted.

Sesshoumaru shot the hanyou his narrowed eyed glare of imminent doom which often caused the recipient physical pain with the fear it invoked. Inuyasha just snarled back in rabid annoyance, his hair going frizzy and the delicate fur on his ears rising. "This Sesshoumaru does not require the weakness of frien-"

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha shouted. His molten gold eyes flashing with sparks of white flame. He would get through to Sesshoumaru, he'd break that wall of ice so his bastard of a brother would feel and stop being so fucked up. "And you know it! Anytime you use that haughty tone of voice it's to tell yourself a fucking lie ain't it? All these years of bein' hurt and blaming yourself and not trusting anyone. All these years of cutting yourself off you don't have a clue how to take care of anyone. Do ya? And you're fucking afraid they'll die and you'll get hurt…that's why you're such a cold bastard isn't it? You're afraid to let anyone get close so you pretend to not have a heart, even though you do. You want to scare everyone away so you don't get hurt. Coward!"

Perhaps he had pushed a little hard, but Inuyasha didn't understand the concept of subtle. He watched as his brother didn't explode so much as implode. The air and energy just seemed to pull inside the daiyoukai, his pupils becoming a black hole of hatred just sucking what little life was here right away. His jaw clenching so tight that Inuyasha could hear teeth crack and his fist curled until the knuckles of the hand were white and droplets of dark blood ran down between the curled long, dextrous pale fingers to drip lightly on the lifeless ground below. The vein along the side of his neck actually bulged as muscles stood out in tension along his sleek body. Everything pulled inside. Then fell outward in a spectacular fireworks display of energized rage and flowing hair that incinerated and broke down everything that was near to him like a tornado of frozen razor fire.

The sheer power release caused a few nearby trees to quite literally burst into splinters and Inuyasha threw his sleeves over his head to protect himself as the wooden missiles launched in every direction. He was actually pushed back by the force of air and pulsing aura around his brother. Needing to dig is claws into the murky saturated ground to stop from being knocked over.

Inuyasha never did know when to quit. "It's not your fault she died. It was dad who murdered her! Maybe to protect you, yeah. But it still had to hurt that he'd do it. How could you know she was going to betray you like that? Even if you did you might still love her and seeing dad kill her was a fucking kick in the 'gnads. As stupid as that is! You fucking lie saying ya don't have any bad feelings, dad fuckin' betrayed you, and you said it an' it hurt ya and I bet it still does! You don't get over somethin' like that by locking it away. An' screw him if he thought you unworthy! That's bullshit! You're more worthy than him! He had me, didn't he? It was hypocritical of 'im. And I don't understand it either. But it has to hurt you, and that ain't right. He hurt you! Not me, not a lesson, him!" Inuyasha kept on screaming over the sound of wind tearing at the dead trees, black clotting blood splattered all over him while Sesshoumaru stood growling with not a drop on him. Figures.

The flailing energy ceased. The growling stopped and the silence in the rotting woods could have swallowed an Oni in its void. Despite it being mid morning, the smog that seemed to cause great lapses in intelligent decisions and made everyone dreary was thick enough around them to make it seem like evening. A false evening for there was no stars or crisp air to admire. This smog was taunting them with curls of its cold tendrils, leeching the warmth from the flesh. Inuyasha put down his arm that had protected his face and peered at his brother warily.

Sesshoumaru looked up, opened his blood-red eyes and Inuyasha knew he was screwed. "Filthy half-breed! This Sesshoumaru never lies and you should never speak with such disrespect of our revered father! Die!" His voice was lower than normal, more bestial and curt in his rage and Inuyasha noted the claws had extended and so had the teeth. Oh crap. Inuyasha didn't really want to cut off another paw to survive. Plus, now the trees were waking up around them. Great.

Inuyasha braced his body for a fight, extending his own claws but he kept his sword sheathed. "No. I won't die. 'Cause if I do there won't be anyone left who'll help you." Inuyasha growled. "Besides, none of this is my fault. It's dad's and you know it! You might not lie to others, but you're damned good at lying to yourself, big brother!"

Sesshoumaru knew nothing but misdirected, painful rage as his body half transformed. Thick, white fur the colour of clouds covered his flesh, raised in spiky bristles. His fingers and claws had lengthened out far more than would be considered comfortable. His pale features had twisted and extended, the jaw and nose protruding out in a hideous combination of canine and man. Though he still stood on two legs, the muscles and joints of his body bulged in abnormal directions. While his eyes blazed bloody red. Miasmic froth formed at the pulled thin lips as he growled. Deep in his chest, a sound that caused Inuyasha's ears to tremble. Sesshoumaru's jagged, serrated teeth jutting out of his mouth where they no longer fit. The beautiful markings pulled and stretched taut over his strained skin. It was terrifying to see. His scent had doubled in potency while the air around him exploded with bursts of unfocused power. "My fault for not seeing, not being strong enough, disappointing Father!" He growled between his mouth of teeth and poison. A green haze forming at the tips of his disturbingly long claws. The long arm rose upward and the claws were pointed in Inuyasha's direction as the Daiyoukai prepared to strike.

Inuyasha's ears were twitching about quickly as he swallowed. He'd never seen Sesshoumaru so volatile. It was frightening. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud though. He stubbornly stood his ground and glared back at his brother. How long had Sesshoumaru lived like this? Locking up the hurt and betrayal and blaming himself? He was aware of tree debris bouncing off his body as it was caught up in the maelstrom of Sesshoumaru's power, splintered and flung out. "No! It wasn't your fault!" Inuyasha shouted his voice thick with the emotional need to get his asshole of a brother to figure that out. "It. Was. Not. Your. Fault! You were strong to love! Strong to stand against dad! Strong to forgive what was his wrong! Strong to survive all this time alone! He's the one who killed her when he could have done something else! He's the one who said that stuff and twisted you so much! I know he was protecting you but he coulda done it different! He's the one who made you hate yourself and be so cold…and hate…me." Inuyasha's bravado died on his lips as he stumbled on the last words. Could it be…had his father made a hanyou child simply to undo what he had mistakenly done to his eldest? Had he realized his mistake and wanted to give Sesshoumaru another hanyou to watch over? To show his son he hadn't meant to hurt him and the words had been wrong? A way to open the frozen heart along with the lessons he learned with Tenseiga? Surely not. Surely he had loved his mother and that he was just a result of that. But when had the Inu no Tashio ever done something without having more than one reason behind it? Inuyasha sank to his knees, his wide eyes falling to his brother's feet.

Well fuck. That backfired on the old man. Inuyasha began to laugh. A sad sort of chuckle that held no humour. Had…had Sesshoumaru's pain been what had caused the great Inu no Tashio to care?

The Daiyoukai was about to end the taint's life with his claws, the words no longer reaching the emotion muddled rage of his mind, when this strange change in behaviour caught him off-guard. Sesshoumaru froze, tilted his head to the side in a very canine-like pose and scowled as best he could with a partially transformed face. Inuyasha had ceased his challenging posture and vocal level and fallen to a submissive one. His eyes and body lowered from the dominant display to one of apologetic humility. Then he began to laugh. A strange, mirthless laugh that gave the daiyoukai pause. He was uncertain as to what had just occurred. What would make the stubborn creature bow to him for a second time this day? Pulling back he assessed the surrounds. His fur, bones, muscles, tendons and ligaments readjusting uncomfortably to his human appearance. Fangs and nails sliding back into his bone, his form cracking and rippling into its normal humanoid appearance. The green mist disappointing from his finger tips and he swallowed the miasmic froth on his lips. Before bringing up his hand and smoothing back his hair. Noting the trees were writhing in anger but had yet to strike them. "What of this situation brings you mirth, hanyou?" His voice and face regaining stoic indifference despite the buzz of feeling in his chest. He buried it quickly. He must cease these embarrassing lapses in control. Inuyasha was a blight to his efforts it seemed.

Inuyasha did not lift his eyes. "I think…the old man made me so you'd have somethin' ta play with." He said gruffly, a hint of sadness in his tone.

Sesshoumaru blinked and roved his eyes quickly over the twitching wood. Had something in this place caused the hanyou to lose his limited faculties completely? His current ramblings and his behaviour last night seemed to be directing Sesshoumaru's assumptions to a affirmative conclusion. "What are you blathering on in regards to now, half-breed?"

Inuyasha looked up, his expressive eyes sad and annoyed. "Just think about it will ya? Did dad…did he hate mixed breeds or just her because she was going to hurt you?"

Sesshoumaru moved his gaze to focus on the reaching branches. The trees were uncertain if they should attack or not. Let them ponder. He was growing tired of Inuyasha's obsession with that past. It was making him…uncomfortable. "He expressed neither hatred nor care. Until her. I fail to see what these questions you continuously ask bring you."

"Just humour me for a bit, will ya. So dad was neutral. That's good, I guess." Somehow it did help ease the pain in his own chest. Maybe dad would have loved him then like he'd always thought. "After he killed her, did he feel bad?"

"Father had no regrets of removing the threat."

"No, but did he feel bad about how it upset you?" Inuyasha pressed. Though Sesshoumaru's face was turned from him he felt the calculating, hard gaze fall sharply in his direction.

"He removed the threat to his power and offspring, I fail to see -"

"Would you give me a straight answer and not one out of your ass? Yeah, no lies but think back asshole. Did he feel bad?" Inuyasha demanded.

The daiyoukai's lips were pressed in a firm line before he responded, shifting his gaze away from the hanyou and back to the encroaching flora. "He had tried to warn me of her, forbad me, but I did not listen. After he exterminated her, he allowed me the privacy to mourn as he explained the reasons behind his actions once more. This time he brought irrefutable truth…" Sesshoumaru looked into the shadows of memory. "Perhaps. He allowed me to dispose of her body and remained near."

"So, he felt bad about having to hurt you, but not that he saved ya, right." Inuyasha had no desire to know how the body was disposed of. "And you turned to an ice queen right after, I'm guessing." He was dealt a quick glare of warning. "Yeah, yeah, and you said he loved your mom…did he ever cheat on her before?"

"There were some interactions; our great Father was an inuyoukai. But none like the care and time he took with your mother." Sesshoumaru's voice was clipped.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, he cared for my Mother; she would have killed any who caught his attention beyond a brief encounter. I presumed your mother survived because Father died before Mother became fully aware of the nature of his…feelings to that ningen." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha growled. "Don't refer to my mom as 'that ningen!' and…sheesh, yer mom does sound like you. Is she as cold and unfeeling?"

Sesshoumaru paused. "She is a complicated creature. Why do you pester This Sesshoumaru with such pointless questions?"

Inuyasha was wondering why he was answering so far and had actually stopped and not killed him just minutes before. Maybe, he brother was looking for a way to escape that pain he had buried. "I'll take that as a no. So, your mom and dad both had feelings, loved each other, shit, we don't have any siblings do we?" Inuyasha's ears shot up as he realized that his dad had been with others.

"Don't be ridiculous. Mother would have eliminated any competition to her pup."

Inuyasha stared at his brother. Shit. He really didn't want to meet his mom. She sounded crazy. And wasn't he competition? Why wasn't he dead? Wait…yeah, not a time to get his pride involved here. "So…did it ever cross your mind that the only reason I'm here is 'cause Dad felt bad?"

Sesshoumaru turned his face to Inuyasha and looked at him with a glint in his golden gaze like the hanyou had grown a set of glowing antlers and Naraku was dancing on them naked with Ryukotsusei while humping Sou'unga. Inuyasha sighed. He wasn't so good at explaining things. "Look, he killed someone and it hurt his kid. He obviously felt bad about that, and how it turned ya into such an ass. He knew he couldn't get to ya nor would you let anyone else in. So…he made a hanyou, not to piss you off and hurt you, but ta show you that it wasn't a bad thing, and that ya could care for a little brother. He even gave me Tetsusaiga and you Tenseiga so we wouldn't kill each other, an' would be forced to interact. He knew you didn't need his fang 'cause you were strong enough without it and I did to keep me sane and alive. He knew you needed Tenseiga to help open you up a bit I guess. He made sure Sou'unga was left so we'd work together…" He shrugged. "I'm guessing he wanted you to know me and see that hanyous weren't all the things he said. He knew you thought the sun shone out his wily and the moon was his ass so he made a hanyou to show you that if he had one, obviously they weren't all bad. He tried to give you someone you could like. Backfired though, didn't it? He took everything from ya and left you a defective brother." Inuyasha chuckled again. That sad chuckle. "I'm only here because of you, aren't I? Here I thought I was made 'cause of love…"

Sesshoumaru stared at his little brother, the set of his shoulders and sagging ears as he stared at the ground. He rolled the gist of what the hanyou had said over in his thoughts and looked back in his memory in quiet contemplation. His first instinct was denial of the words. But as he considered certain aspects of truth he could not dismiss the hanyou's strange conclusion so readily. What he said of the fangs was true. The rest did sound like something his Father would set in motion. Unfortunately, if it was so it meant he was fundamentally wrong about many things. That he could be allowed to feel. He could not. To open his heart was to experience pain and betrayal. He would not live through that again. He could not. "Get to your feet hanyou, and cease your conjecture, least you wish to invoke my wraith once more. This time I may not be able to control myself." He turned his back on the hanyou and stepped forward. Aware of the eagerness in the branches of the trees to lash out.

Inuyasha's head snapped up. Had Sesshoumaru listened at all? What the fuck!? He couldn't ignore that! He couldn't turn his back on him and walk away to leave him alone with his hurt. Not this time. Inuyasha forbid it. He would not be cast aside anymore. Especially not now. He sprang to his feet and darted in front of his brother before the regal Daiyoukai could get three paces away. He stood with his chest against the hard breastplate and glared up at Sesshoumaru's chin growling. "You will not walk away from me! I'm sick of seeing your back when I need to see your face!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Inuyasha's bright eyes. "You make little sense. It is illogical of me to walk backwards to our destination when I must scent the path."

The red-clad male didn't know whether to claw off his brother's face or his own at this point. He grabbed the front of the breast-plate roughly and violently shook his elder sibling. "Did you not hear anything I've said to you in the last two days? Do you not understand?!" he bellowed.

A slender hand formed into an unyielding fist attached to a striped wrist collided with his stomach sending him flying. He utterly refused to release his hold on the plate though, and took the body attached to the hand with him in a pile of white silk and fur. Inuyasha found himself flattened beneath the substantial weight of his brother on the ground, unable to breath. How could someone so lithe be this fucking heavy? Shit, he never noticed how big Sesshoumaru was before, his brother completely covered him with his body, the fur was just overkill. He was drowning in hair and his nose was wedged against the smooth throat. Not that it mattered at the moment. A deep soundless rumble from Sesshoumaru vibrated against his cheek.

"I have the misfortune of hearing every word you have spoken for the last two days, little brother. I also understand perfectly." He hissed out around the soft, triangular ear smushed against his nose.

Inuyasha forced air into his lungs despite being crushed to the earth. "Then why are you ignoring the truth?" He yelled into his brother's shoulder. The words as crushed and struggling as him.

"I am not -" He narrowed his eyes at the ear and blew it out of the way. The ear flapped about like a dying sparrow with a broken wing and irritated his nose. " - Ignoring the truth. Would you get that offensive appendage out of my nose before I am forced to remove it." He snapped flashing a bit of fang despite the fact Inuyasha could not see.

Inuyasha shivered at the breath on his ear and flattened it to his skull obligingly. "You are so! Bastard."

"Did it occur to your grand thoughts that I may not wish to feel as you demand I do?"

"You don't have a choice, you feel no matter what. That's your fucking problem. You've hidden all yer other feelings as anger, and the anger you have is being directed at the wrong people! You can't not feel! You can't be alone forever, you're a bloody dog. You need some kinda pack…right?" Inuyasha spat out some hair.

"I believe you to be the angry one, Inuyasha. I do not require a -" He began in a low snarl.

"You really are a coward aren't ya? Too scared to let yourself get close to anyone in case widdle Sesshoumaru gets his heart broken. You call me pathetic! I'm stronger because I have friends! I don't hide from what I feel though it might be unpleasant like you do!" Inuyasha snarled back, spitting out and inhaling more hair.

"Silence Fool!" Sesshoumaru howled feeling the slight jump of the muscles in the smaller body below him at having that much volume directed to an ear. Not that he cared. "Cease your insufferable barking for an instant, Inuyasha. Why would this Sesshoumaru wish to have his heart shredded once more? Why would this Sesshoumaru wish to care and put trust in another when they will only use him for their own ends? Why would I do this to myself, why 'love' when it will only result in my pain when that one is killed? Tell me, little brother. What sense in there in that? Who would this Sesshoumaru love, who would love him in turn and not betray him or be killed? Tell me, who will not get me hurt more than I can stand?" His voice wavered from its normal calm depths to something a little higher, a little more unstable. Something Inuyasha thought he would never hear. The eyes above him were also brighter than the hanyou had ever seen as he wiggled and craned his head to the side to see his brother's face. It was…strange.

Silence.

Even the hungry trees with their scraping branches and hostility could not penetrate the silence that fell between the brothers. Two pairs of golden eyes similar in colour but so different in temperament, experience and being continued to search out the other opposite pair. Two heartbeats at different but similar rhythms audible in the chests pressed together. How could Inuyasha explain that there was no sense in love and loss? That feelings got hurt and nothing would protect you all the time. But that having someone to share those feelings, even for a little while, even if it was taken away, was worth any pain. That being needed, being cared for, and putting yourself after someone else's needs could make you the strongest creature on the planet if need be. He couldn't reassure his brother. He couldn't ease his buried pain and anger. But maybe, he could help heal it. This was what he wanted after all. A way to help Sesshoumaru, to be needed by his brother, to be acknowledged. To do something right. But why was he starting to feel pain in his chest too? Why was this so hard on him?

The answer that came to his lips to his brother's query surprised both pairs of golden eyes. "Me."

"You?" Sesshoumaru murmured studying Inuyasha's rounded features below him uncertainly.

"You could lo-…not hate…me." Inuyasha whispered quietly.

"Why would I…not hate…you?"

"Because you're my brother. I have nothing to gain from you, other than that. I will not betray you. I will not get myself killed unless you kill me. So many have already tried and you and Naraku are the only ones who've gotten close. There's no way he's going to end me. I assure you that. Keh." Inuyasha looked up at his brother's unreadable expression and sighed. "An' I…care about you." His voice so low barely a sound came out and he looked away at the dark blood spotted ground beside his face. Wrinkling his nose and trying to arch his neck a bit because the way it was craned was damn uncomfortable.

"You care for me, but do not trust me." Was Sesshoumaru's response after a moment of thoughtful silence. His gaze traveling over the tan neck barred to him, the line of the hanyou's jaw and the hesitant and vulnerable expression on his features. The svelte body beneath him was still.

Inuyasha shrugged one shoulder, still looking away. "Well, you do keep tryin' to kill me and beat me regularly. But…if you gave me reason to, I think I could learn to trust you. Might take a while though. Just like it might take a while for you to stop punching me on impulse." He growled darkly.

There was a further stretch of silence. Each brother mulling over possibilities and thoughts. At last Sesshoumaru spoke again. "I no longer know how to…not hate."

Inuyasha bit his lip. "You don't hate the kid."

"Hn. Perhaps. But I do not know how to stop the anger toward you."

The hanyou furrowed his eyebrows before glancing up at his brother. "I'll help you figure it out. At least I'll try."

"Indeed. You swear to This Sesshoumaru that you will not be killed by another? Nor betray me?" Golden ice met the intense warmth.

"I swear…just…promise me you won't walk away from me anymore…" Inuyasha's voice was soft and hopeful in its plea.

A pause. "I swear."

Inuyasha began to smile, but it faltered. "Er, Sesshoumaru?"

"…?"

"What's wrong with the trees?" he asked glancing through the curtain of white hair at the silence beyond.

Sesshoumaru sat up, straddling Inuyasha's trim hips and narrowed his eyes. The trees had withdrawn from them in a circle. Silent and still as though waiting. He looked forward and his fingers twitched in anticipation. The hanyou placed one of his hands on the hard corded thigh clothed in silk that sandwiched him in to the right and looked around in confusion. Arching his head so that his ears were splayed flat on the dirt and he could tilt his head back and stare upside-down he noticed a path forming between the gnarled barked corpses. The cold fingers of the fog seemed to increase their chill caresses and the feeling of pressure around them heightened. "…Oh crap. I thought he only came out during the night?!"

"Apparently, you thought wrong." Was the monotone reply.

The heartbeat of hooves echoing the ebbing life of the bleeding forest could already be heard approaching.

* * *

A/N - yay! 3 more chapters and this is done. *happy dance*


	6. Cloaked in the Dread of Fright

**Note:**

Hi, it's been a while, I know. I'm aiming to get this done as soon as I can!

**Chapter 6**

**Cloaked in the Dread of Fright**

Sesshoumaru pulled back from his kneeling position and rolled upward on the backs of his feet to his toes onto his soles. One foot placed on either side of Inuyasha's hips. The hanyou was left splayed on the soil beneath him looking up in annoyance. Unable to get up with the same amount of grace without kicking his brother in the jewels, Inuyasha rolled over and crawled out from between the white clad legs and hopped to his own bare feet. He placed his palm over the hilt of his father's massive fang while Sesshoumaru loomed behind him, his arm at rest by his side. "Now what do we do?"

"…"

"Figured." Inuyasha growled, crouched low as the sound of hooves grew closer and the trees pulled aside to give the phantom safe passage. What the point of that was he had no idea. Not like they could touch 'im either. Could they? In thoughtful annoyance he yanked a splinter out of his hand by his blade. "Hey, can the trees touch 'im?"

"Why you believe I know all the answers to your daft questions, I will never fathom." Sesshoumaru drawled as he reached over and tore a branch from a rather incensed tree. Blood poured from the wound of the tree and dropped onto the white of his silks and fingers. Forming a dark streak of sinister warning like the marks which adorned his body. A sound beyond even the youkai's hearing but that could be felt as a ripple over the skin and hair came from the tree. A silent scream of violation in the dark.

Normally Sesshoumaru was respectful to his land. For the territory of a daiyoukai was a part of the daiyoukai. If one was ill the illness would be felt by the other. This perverse mutation of the woods' balance was a direct assault on him. The land in this area was reacting in anger due to a great wrong in its heart. It must be soothed and corrected with the removal of this phantom stalker.

If it was required Sesshoumaru would sever this part to preserve the rest of his territory. A wounded and infected toe amputated to save the healthy body from the spread of the disease. Of course he would do his best to save the part first. But if all else failed it would be done. He had no qualms of so briskly removing the branch if it lead to a solution. As he held the limb his eyes briefly landed on his half-brother, noting the slight shiver of his shoulders and the way his distracting ears trembled at the soundless distress of the tree. A foreign warmth in the center of his chest had formed as he considered his half-brother. He felt slightly lighter after their unwanted conversation, and far more conflicted. There was much to contemplate and mull over. But such mulling could not be done in the present advancing circumstance.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and it transformed instantly into the massive fang that could shield his entire body. Although he already knew it to be useless against the headless wonder, maybe there was something he'd missed. Hell, if they were so desperate Sesshoumaru was considering doing something he'd suggested to him it was worth trying anything.

They stood in silence as the hoof beats echoed through the stagnant still of the strangled wood. No noise save their own breath was there to distract from the ever encroaching rhythm of ruin. Though their noses and eyes could sense nothing the sound was drumming now in the clearing made by the trees. Inuyasha clutching his giant blade and Sesshoumaru standing idly holding the severed branch. Blood with the consistency of sap still oozed from the jagged tear while the twigs on the tapered end continued to twitch and contract as the limb slowly died in the clawed, deadly hand.

Still they waited. The thought to run never even touching their minds. 'If it exists there was a way to bring it down,' being the stubborn gospel of their lives. Tetsusaiga hummed in greeting to Tenseiga at Sesshoumaru's waist as they watched the darkness between the shadows. Tenseiga whispered back in worried warning to the larger fang which absorbed and learned from its enemies. The dark lidded eyes of Sesshoumaru slanted a gaze briefly to the sword that couldn't cut at his hip. It would seem his blade worried over the fate of the wielder of its brother fang. Knowing the previous attacks had been useless. Hn. It was strange how close the blades were at times. The swords were able to sense the other's proximity and distress. The daiyoukai switched his gaze over the tense line of his little brother's back and twitching ears, to pierce beyond, looking through the darkness. It was indeed curious how the trees reacted to the phantom. Perhaps the branches could induce harm. Yet, it would not explain why they avoided it. Perhaps it was he who could harm them. No matter, it was worth exploration.

The draining fog increased its goal of leaching the warmth from their living bodies as the trees shuddered. The pounding of the hooves were directly upon them and the shadows were nipping at their senses.

Inuyasha's eyes darted around the clearing and he took a step back to stand next to his disgustingly reserved brother. The fur hanging from Sesshoumaru's shoulder quivered and touched his red-clad leg as he did.

Where was this fucker? And how could he get around? No head. Maybe the horse was all that directed him. Hell where did the phantom horse come from? If they could find a way to kill the horse maybe they could get to the rider. If he only knew how the hell Yoku controlled it.

Both brothers froze in anticipation and uncertainty as the pounding of the horse stopped abruptly. Silence encased them like a cold, sightless shroud as the still of the rotting wood threatened to devour their sanity. Timeless moments passed as they searched the area with their senses in unease.

Behind them, a vast, vacant shadow parted from its sisters which was a little darker than they. The trees shuddered and the brothers spun to see the horse land without a sound at their backs, the rider encased in his black, tarnished armour and his tattered black silks with one arm raised. The double-edged blade gripped in the long, shadow born vice of his fingers. The spikes of his armour sharp and menacing as they cut through the fog. The horse's eyes churned a blood-red mingled with orange fire casting an eerie glow upon the Inus' bone pale hair. The four regarded one another for a time. The horse turned the soil up with its keen edged hoof while the brothers stood shoulder to shoulder, assessing.

The horse charged and the brothers leapt to either side as the apparition barrelled down on them. Sesshoumaru used the branch like a staff and spun it in his hand as he turned his shoulders to face the creature. In the air, mid-leap he swung one side of the branch into the horse and warrior while the other side rested against the length of his arm.

The branch passed through just as their swords and fists had done. So much for that then.

Sesshoumaru cast the branch aside as he spun to land neatly on his toes facing the creature. Inuyasha was foolishly slashing at the horse. First he tried the head, the legs, then the body, then sent a wind scar through the entire damn thing. Sesshoumaru breezed to the side of the attack and the horse ignored the younger's flailings. It would seem the black Samurai was focused on the Lord.

The trees on the other hand were right pissed at having a wind scar up their boughs.

Next Inuyasha tried an adamant barrage which made his brother do a flip off an incoming trunk to avoid the spread of diamond spears and dodged above the two coloured blade. The rider was quite obviously coming after Sesshoumaru's head by the angle of its attacks.

"What the fuck? What am I? C'mere and fight me you cheating airhead!" The hanyou roared as he attempted to see if he could use a backlash wave on the blighter. Unfortunately there was no aura either. The red Tetsusaiga? He tried swinging his blade in its pulsing red form as he chased after the horse which was going after Sesshoumaru's ass like Miroku trying to get in a whorehouse. The sword did nothing and the spectre didn't even twitch in his direction. "Hey! Leave him alone and fight me dick face! I bet you were so fuckin' ugly yer mom cut off yer head so she didn't have to see your hideous face!"

Sesshoumaru was dancing elegantly between the rider and the trees avoiding the blade, the horses' hooves and the branches which were trying to either skewer him or tangle him up. There was really no other choice for the daiyoukai. He could not strike the creature but it could certainly strike him. He could not leap easily through the boughs for they had intertwined above and around them, fencing them in. They hardly offered him an obstacle but they may slow him enough for the warrior to reach him by fluke. He was nearly as swift as Sesshoumaru in movement. The two spun and veered, dodged and thrust in a way that made it look like a well practiced event. The Lord did note how the trees thwarted him but assisted the rider. Curious. His eyes narrowed slightly as the blade came dangerously close to his chest and mokomoko. The rider was clumsier than Inuyasha with his blade. But it hardly mattered since he was this swift and could not be touched.

As such, the daiyoukai would avoid its strikes until he could find a place it would not follow. Preferably, his little brother would cease in his attempts to draw its attention to his less than capable self. The slighter hanyou was no match in speed for this phantom. If it focused on him, Sesshoumaru may not be able to get him into the air before he was injured, the fool.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as that sword got a little too close to his brother for his comfort. The damn trees were slashing at him and kept trying to get between him and the other two. They were helping the headless wonder, the traitors. He jammed his beloved blade back in its sheath and charged with determination. He would not let his bastard get his head taken by this freak! Not after all they'd just agreed on! He growled in anger as Sesshoumaru was forced to change direction in the midst of a backward bounce since one of the trees moved and attempted to grab him. Sesshoumaru managed to slip away but not before the spikes on the back rider's gloved hand tore off a bit of his hair that he passed through. That was way too close for Inuyasha. This shit wasn't fighting remotely fair, granted Inuyasha was accustomed to cheaters in battles, but still this was overkill for being at a disadvantage. He viciously hoped Sango had beaten Yoku purple by the time he got back.

The ethereal untouchable beauty of white ice drifted between the trees and the sword in the stark forest. The solid ebony-clad phantom pursued after, weaving his horse around and between the trees as though he was one of them. Behind the two a fiery red and hot white haired blur charged through anything in his way to stay close to his brother.

The horseman was forced to pause and turn as Sesshoumaru sailed over him in another direction. Inuyasha lunged right into the creature and slashed away at the bitter cold that surrounded him as he stood in the body of the horse and man. The samurai paid him no attention and continued its pursuit of the daiyoukai. As the horse moved around Inuyasha and he exited the back, it made a piercing noise and kicked backwards. Inuyasha managed to dodge one hoof but the second slammed most painfully into his shoulder. He was tossed into a tree, the collar bone broken and blood seeping through his fire-rat. "Fuck!"

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's voice held a note of concern which the hanyou had never heard before in his life. "Return to the village." He boomed.

"No way. I am not leaving you with that thing!" Said hanyou hollered back as he staggered to his feet to be immediately seized by the tree's limbs. He quickly found himself struggling to free himself and to keep the branches from his throat. Not again. This was getting old. He growled and slashed at the overzealous arboreal predators.

He was slammed against the rough cold trunk as the branches and roots fought with him, tangling in his hair and around his limbs. More trees leaned in adding to the effort. The branches were clutching at any part of the hanyou they could as he danced about like mad trying to keep out of their grasp. Kicking and clawing sending splinters deep into his skin and spattering himself with the thick reeking fluids. The damp, slick roots were moving over his red-fire rat hungrily until one at last wormed its way along his arm into his sleeve. Inuyasha was caught up in the branches, they had his shoulders immobilized, but his bottom half was still twisting about for freedom. His golden eyes ever aware of the increasing amount of bark between him and his brother. The fuckers were trying to separate them! He could see the horseman following the flash of deadly white through the grey of the tree limbs. Sesshoumaru was attempting to double back for him and remain out of the headless shit's reach.

Inuyasha felt a growing amount of frustration and dread. He did not need help. An' he would not let his half-brother lose his head to that thing. There was no telling what Yoku would do to his body! The thought gave him an extra burst of angry strength as he nearly wrenched one side of his body free.

The next instant he was shouting out in surprised pain. A multiple of blunt, writhing fingers broke through his flesh on the arm and shoulder of his wounded side. The root had just penetrated his skin with dozens of miniature absorbing root tendrils. He tried to yank the arm away and cringed with the pain of it. He yanked out desperately again. He could feel it leeching the blood from his body. Shit! The fucker was feeding off 'im! The branches formed their finger-like limbs and grasped his body, puncturing his robe and skin as he struggled to tear himself from the root. A second wrapped around his foot and began to latch onto it. A third slimy bugger managed to slither through a tear in the cloth made by a branch. It snaked up his leg despite his frantic thrashing and kicking. The wet appendage wound tight around the limb until it reached his hip and had no where to go but out. He once again snarled in pain as the fucker shot out the feeders into his skin. One in particular was extremely painful on his inner thigh.

But he didn't have time to worry. Sesshoumaru was close. He was frustrated if the slight red to his eyes was anything to go by. He was also being hemmed in by the trees. Soon he would have no where to flit to. Inuyasha struggled madly. He would not let them hurt his brother! He tore his shoulders free of the tree, using his good arm he severed the root attached to the broken and tore his foot free. "Blades of blood!" he roared as he sent a circle of glowing red scythes crashing through the branches from his bloodied claws. He dropped to his ass on the ground, momentarily held back by only the one root wrapped around his leg. Fuck it hurt.

He turned his large eyes to check quickly on Sesshoumaru and gaped in terror.

Sesshoumaru was distracted by the scent of Inuyasha's flowing blood. He had heard the two exclamations of pain and was attempting to return to his hopeless brother to aide him. Yet, to his profound irritation, he found it to be more difficult to reach his brother than he believed. The trees were attempting to hold him so that the phantom could strike. This Sesshoumaru could not stand for such and he was forced to step and leap around dodging the grove and remain just out of reach of the blade. He had a need to put a bit of distance between himself and the black samurai so that he could have the required time to assist Inuyasha. Unfortunately, it was not working and he was becoming seriously annoyed. His temper was reeling as he could scent more of Inuyasha's blood and caught the slight body's abrupt fall to the ground from the corner of his eye. The fool required him, but he could not reach him as he wished.

The brothers were parted now only by a short distance and a few clutching trees. Sesshoumaru wafted to the right, angling his body so that he might slide between two of the wretched things. A wayward, low hanging branch by a chance of ill gotten fate was moving at the same moment in that opposing direction. Sesshoumaru could not adjust his body's trajectory in time and his feet caught on the clutching limb. It sent him off balance to turn and his back collided against an old, withered trunk. Before he could move the black samurai had swung his sword in an arc toward the daiyoukai. Once more it was only luck for the phantom that it was aimed level with the stoic Lord's long and vulnerable throat.

Sesshoumaru could feel the silver edge contact his throat. A brief tingle of cold followed by numbness around the wound as the blade sliced with ease through his hide, muscle and bone. No pain and the feeling of his body remained unaffected. Strange. If not utterly humiliating and irksome that one would manage to defeat him by sheer luck. Ridiculous.

He blinked at the sound that reached his ears as the sword began its journey.

Inuyasha screamed. An honest to goodness full out terrified desperate scream. As the rider's sword came toward Sesshoumaru Inuyasha was in motion. He launched himself forward, eyes frantic, heart frozen in his chest. He tore his body from the last clinging roots with a spray of his own blood as he shot like a white and red bullet through the trees in a powerful single leap. He didn't know what he was doing. He could only act. He would not see Sesshoumaru in danger like this.

Granted, if he had been more rational he would have remembered that his brother would be alive, just headless like the bodies in the village. But he had no idea if they could have their heads replaced or what would come of Sesshoumaru. What would Yoku do to him? Just seeing the blade make contact and threaten the injury to Sesshoumaru was enough to cause Inuyasha pure panic. He couldn't let his brother get hurt. Not now. Not while he was here and could stop it.

On impulse he yanked up Tetsusaiga, still encased in its scabbard, and flung it out in his hand as he crashed between the horse and his brother. He just had to stop the samurai's blade!

Sesshoumaru watched as his little brother recklessly hurled his damaged body toward them. He parted his lips to shout to the fool to stay back, he could handle this. Inuyasha would be harmed if he came between them. This was not the half-breed's fight. The rider had been sent for Sesshoumaru's head, not the hanyou's. Unfortunately things moved faster than the daiyoukai's vocal chords and he was watching helplessly as the wild creature fell into them with his sheathed sword held out like a shield. He found himself unable to breathe with the thought he might not be able to intervene and push the moron away in time considering his current delicate position.

It was debatable who was more surprised when Tetsusaiga's sheath of Bokusen-oh's wood made contact with the phantom's dual coloured sword. Inuyasha continued in his momentum and pushed the blade out of Sesshoumaru's neck with the force of his oncoming body. He landed sprawled onto the ground between the two larger youkai. Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise that the barrier of the old tree had worked against the blade. The headless horseman seemed to be momentarily puzzled by this outcome as well.

Inuyasha rolled over on the ground and stared up at his brother, his eyes going large and his mouth slipping open. "Oh fuck…it worked…I can't believe…you…but oh fuck, Sesshoumaru?" he croaked out.

Sesshoumaru's eyes had narrowed; his brother was bleeding excessively, though he seemed to always be. The sheath had stopped the attack. The wood of its parent tree and the power of the barrier no doubt was the reason for it. Strange it would affect a spiritual thing. Perhaps…

The horseman lifted his arm and brought the silver side of the blade back down on the daiyoukai. Only to have the blade meet and spark against Tenseiga which was held expertly in Sesshoumaru's hand. The two blades hummed and glowed with a spiritual warmth as they remained locked together.

The Lord of the West smiled a small, chilling turn of the lips and a dead certainty in his icy gaze. The forest shivered and pulled back slightly at the smile.

Things had changed. He had an effective weapon.

The sound of swords clashing with a spiritual resonance now permeated the sound of the slithering of the bark in the woods. Sesshoumaru danced amid the clutching trees avoiding their grasp while driving back the black spectre. As he had surmised earlier, the rider was swift but his skill and force with the blade was severely lacking.

Behind them Inuyasha ran, trying to keep pace while battling with the trees that yearned to devour him. He was finding himself growing colder and slightly numb where he had been pained before. Glancing down he briefly noted the large amount of dark blood staining his hakama. Keh. Just another wound. He'd heal in a minute.

What was truly bothering him right now was the fact Sesshoumaru was running around with only half his neck attached. There was a fucking seam where the sword had gone halfway through it! It was damn nerve wracking and making Inuyasha worry far more than he thought he should. He needed to keep up with them, in case…his brother's head came off or something. Shit. What would he do? What if Sesshoumaru spun around too damn fast and it flew right off? Fuck! Could he put it back on? He'd better not die! The bastard was all the family he had! And he'd just promised to try not to hate Inuyasha anymore! The hanyou would not allow the daiyoukai to die. Plain and simple. He ran doggedly after the pair, avoiding the trees and debris they were sending up in their phantom death dance.

As the black Samurai swung down in a defensive wide arc, Sesshoumaru neatly met the blade and twisted his own, sending the two-toned one flying to the ground. The rider seemed uncertain for a moment before the horse swivelled and ran. The trees pulling back from the attack and swallowing the rider into their concealing shadows. The Daiyoukai prepared to follow but paused, scenting the air. "Hn." Slowly he slid Tenseiga into its place at his hip and walked over to stand above the discarded blade.

Around them the trees groaned and settled back uneasily, watching them and curled to strike should they feel a need.

"Sesshoumaru! Fuck! Would you stay still!" Inuyasha shouted as he finally caught up to his brother. He ripped off the blood-stained fire-rat sleeve from his wounded arm in desperation, stood on his tip toes and started to tie it around his brother's neck with difficulty. His broken shoulder not wanting to co-operate.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked disregarding the hanyou. His narrowed eyes were resting on the blade on the ground instead.

"Haven't you noticed? Your fucking neck is nearly cut in two!" Inuyasha bellowed as he finished tying his sleeve around the throat. "I don't want to see it come off." For the first time Inuyasha was glad of the bastard's pompous habit of moving his eyes and not his head around too much.

"This Sesshoumaru is fine. There is neither pain nor difference to my abilities." His nostrils flared slightly as his piercing eyes moved to the smaller male. So much intoxicating blood spilling fresh from the hanyou's body. Was he not healing?

"Keh. I always knew ya never used all yer head, but I still don't wanna see it." Inuyasha growled out. He was getting so damn cold and feeling light-headed. Maybe he should sit down for a minute. Nah, not in front of Sesshoumaru. He'd never let him and he had pride. Weak half-breed and all that crap. Even if they both knew it wasn't true. But he doubted Sesshoumaru would admit it yet.

Sesshoumaru snorted in a very dog like fashion, as though trying to eject a scent from his delicate nose. His dark lidded eyes staring bluntly at his little half-brother's pale, emotional features. The hanyou had been genuinely frightened of seeing him incapacitated. Perhaps, he did as he claimed and cared. It was…uncomfortable. "Even with half my mind I am half a mind wiser than you. What was your intent, leaping without thought between my prey and myself? What would you have done if your luck had not held and you were cleaved in two, little brother?"

Inuyasha flushed in annoyance, though to his pale face it looked more of a normal colour than its usual pink. "Shut up! I wasn't thinking! I acted like I always do an' it worked 'cause it had too. You should try thinking about someone other than yourself sometime and see what happens," he growled in worried frustration. Sesshoumaru had just about…and he was lecturing him? He really was a bastard.

"Inuyasha…"

"What?" He snapped.

The glacier gaze fell to the ground beneath them. "You are bleeding. It will attract the remaining scavengers of this wood. Cease at once."

"No shit. I got speared by a tree, and if I could stop it I would! Not everything does what you command oh…oh fuck." Inuyasha saw the blasted trees swim before his eyes in a haze of dark and Sesshoumaru's white. He forced himself to steady. That was not good. His gaze fell down to his feet. Well crap. His pants were soaked deeper red and it was actually running down his leg onto the ground at his feet. Obviously, he was a little numb to have not noticed that. He felt a second wave of nauseated dizziness and tried to hide it but Sesshoumaru was all predator and knew weakness when he smelled it.

"Sit," the deep voice boomed over his quivering ears. He hit the ground faster than Shippo hit a comeback at the word out of instinct.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru!" The daiyoukai smoothly lunged to a kneeling position still looming beside Inuyasha. He looked stupid with the bloody fire-rat sleeve around his neck. Keh. Serves him right for almost getting decapitated. The hanyou sat on his ass, legs sprawled out in front of him and holding his broken arm uncomfortably with his good one. Sitting down in his own blood wasn't so great. But, it did stop the nauseated feeling a bit. The spinning was more manageable too.

"Remove your hakama." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"What?" Inuyasha barked in confusion, gripping the tie of the red garment in his good hand for security. There was no way he was stripping in front of the pervert. Yeah…there was last night, but that was different and not something he planned on repeating. He glared defiantly at the bastard leaning in beside him.

"Inuyasha, refrain from embarrassing yourself. Remove your hakama so that we can see the extent of your foolish behaviour and staunch the bleeding. Remove them now." The Daiyoukai's gaze narrowed into slits of menacing ice. Completely ignoring the bloody piece of material around his pale half attached neck. This annoyed Inuyasha to no end. Sesshoumaru gets half his neck cut and doesn't even bleed then he could move around with a sleeve around his neck as though it was perfectly normal. Stupid stoic, perfect, graceful, regal, imposing, dominating…jackass.

"No, there's no way I'm takin' em off so you can get an eyeful. I'm fine." Inuyasha growled.

The piercing eyes not an arm's length from him narrowed marginally. "There is less than an eyeful there. Do not make this difficult. Remove them, hanyou."

"No." He growled. He was feeling woozy and cold while the red on the ground beneath him seemed to be spreading at an alarming rate. He kept one hand firmly on the ties around his hips stubbornly refusing Sesshoumaru access. There was a blur of white and the feeling of damp air on his bare flesh. Inuyasha blinked in surprise and looked down to find Sesshoumaru's clawed hand retreating and his red hakama bottoms ripped open from the slit in the side down to his knee. "Hey! You cut them, you crane-beak sucker."

"They will repair themselves." Sesshoumaru peeled back the slick red fabric from the lean flesh and watched as the dark blood spurted from his inner thigh in time with the hanyou's erratic heart-beat. "You severed your artery."

"Not the first time. I've had worse, and it's not the point that they'll repair…you ripped 'em!" Inuyasha growled, ignoring his disturbing blood loss.

Sesshoumaru gave him a bland look before glancing back at the dark blood emerging. He moved again, before the hanyou could react. The sound of ripping fabric once more drowned out by the outraged curses. "Hey! Wh- Hey! What are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded in panic as his fundoshi appeared in the bastard's hand. He was utterly mortified. How the hall had Sesshoumaru gotten that off of 'im and had he no shame? There as no response from his half-brother as the piece of fabric was used to tie around the wound tightly. If Inuyasha could feel anything but cold and tingling in his limbs, he wouldn't be able to after the pressure that the blasted thing was bound to him with. How could he tie so fast with one friggin' hand? The white linen turned red instantly and the blood continued to spread around him. Inuyasha growled, "Cut that out!"

Sesshoumaru frowned. He was at a loss to make the bleeding stop. If the hanyou couldn't cease on his own and the added pressure did not help. "Inuyasha. Cease your struggling and remain still." The usually flushed features were turning a pallid shade the daiyoukai did not like.

"I would but you keep takin' off my clothes ya pervert!" Inuyasha growled wiggling away a bit from his brother and trying to stand. Of course, he felt a rush of light-headedness to match his numb cold and ended up back on his ass for all his efforts. Huffing he sat with his legs sprawled out and his arms folded across his chest. The broken one throbbing in time with the bleeding of his leg. "It'll stop on its own…" he growled. Though, truth be told he was a little unnerved that he was still gushing blood.

The unwavering slanted golden eyes remained impassive as they regarded the hanyou's face. "You are shaking."

"Huh? No…I'm not…" Inuyasha mumbled, knowing he was lying. His limbs were trembling with the numbing cold. Like he was drowning in ice water, slowly drifting now. Little sparks of light appeared in his vision as he pressed his own hand over the wound. Shit. Why was a little poke by a tree doing this to him?

"Inuyasha…." The voice seemed to be getting farther away from him. Warmth. The backs of fingers in a fist ghosted over his skin. Slowly the long digests extended to rest against him. A large palm cradling his cheek. Long clawed fingers resting softly against his chilled flesh. He leaned against the gentle touch. Trying to hold onto the warmth. Gentle, who knew his brother could touch someone softly?

"…what?" he mumbled. Why was he so tired? So cold…cold and heavy. He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against the warm hand. If only he could be all warm again. Fuck. He opened his eyes and clenched his jaw.

Sesshoumaru's thumb gently rubbed against the flesh beneath his eye, the deadly claw retracted and safe. "Inuyasha, you broke your promise so soon." The deep voice sounded quiet and subdued while the dark lidded eyes never left the hanyou's face.

"Promise?" Inuyasha asked numbly, it was so hard to think anymore, sitting up was taking everything he had.

Sesshoumaru spared a glance at his side. Tenseiga was silent and still. His eyes moved back to his brash brother's features as he continued to gently caress his cooling cheek. "You promised this Sesshoumaru you would not perish."

Inuyasha struggled against the encroaching darkness eating at his peripheral vision and tried to focus on his brother. "I…" who was he kidding? He was bleeding to death on the forest floor because of a stick. How lame. "I couldn't let him hurt you." He muttered. "Wouldn't be worth…it."

"It would not be worth what?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Living…if I let you get hurt when I could….stop it." Inuyasha slurred.

"You foolish creature."

"That's what carin' is about…" Inuyasha felt himself slouching more. He really didn't want to die like this. Why was his life so fucking unfair? He just about had Sesshoumaru open up a bit and now he gets killed. This will close the dysfunctional pooch up for good. "Urgh…"

Sesshoumaru felt lost. He had no control over this, his brother was being taken from him and he could do nothing. He noted the erratic breathing and pulse in the younger one's throat. The stench of his blood coated and overwhelmed everything else in the area. The red of his clothes now darkened by his life's essence. It stained his pale hair and skin, even smeared on his cheek by Sesshoumaru's fingers. What could he do, but watch. Helpless once more to protect someone from being stolen from him.

Inuyasha leaned forward against the comforting warmth of the body near his. He rested his forehead on Sesshoumaru's collar bone, feeling the familiar texture of the fire-rat bound around his brother's neck. He focused groggily on the deep scent of the youkai against him. Feeling a mixture of anger and regret. "Stupid trees…you need to kill that human….and you damn well better fix yer head…if it falls off, dad'll never let you live that down in the after life..."

He chose to allow that comment to slide. Just this once, though the dark lidded eyes did narrow slightly before he made his response. "Indeed," Sesshoumaru rested his chin on the hanyou's scalp, his hand running over the thick main to shift it aside and rest his bare palm against the back of Inuyasha's neck. Their skin touching gently as he cupped the pillar of flesh. He could feel the threaded struggle of the hanyou's heart in his fingers. The shallow breath deafened his keen ears.

Sesshoumaru would not be left to watch again. He would not helplessly stand by and see his control and choice removed. The hanyou would die by his hand as it should be. That crack in his heart's walls his brother, the hanyou, had been working so hard to make would be sealed. He would erase this day of foolishness brought on by this corrupted forest. It could be no other way.

His cold golden gaze hardened into impenetrable adamant resolve as his fingers began to curl. Around them, their pale hair and the white of Sesshoumaru's clothing absorbed the crimson flow of Inuyasha's life. His long fingers, tenderly, began to close over Inuyasha's throat. The fragile heart-beat still fading and struggling. This was proof; the idea of allowing oneself to open up even for a moment would result in nothing but anguish and was not worth the pain.

"Sesshoumaru…I'm sorry I fucked this up too…" The gravely voice slurred. Inuyasha rarely apologized but this seemed to be as good a time as any. He just wanted to close his eyes. He knew Sesshoumaru would put him down now. His friends would be without him. His brother would revert straight back to an even worse ice prick. Naraku wouldn't get the ass-kicking he deserved from Inuyasha. He had too much to do to die, too many who relied on him now! He just wanted to do something right. He wanted his brother to love him, to see his friends happy, to be happy. But honestly, Inuyasha was almost out of blood and he didn't see a solution. How much did fate fuckin' hate him? Seriously? Why couldn't he get a break this time?

The daiyoukai made no response, his face a blank slate, even his eyes were becoming empty as he prepared to contract the muscles in his hand. To end this annoyance. But…

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I advise that you step back and keep your gaze forward for but a moment," The voice which had spoken was soft yet deep for a woman. It had a husky quality to it that came naturally and was not intoned. Though the voice was soft it was not weak. It conferred the sense that that speaker was sure and confident as well as feminine and demure.

Inuyasha's ear twitched toward the unfamiliar aura as he felt the plains of the body he was against stiffen ever so slightly. "Who the fuck is out here?" he slurred, lifting his head from his brother's chest in an attempt to bring himself further from the need to sleep. Sesshoumaru began to pull away from him and he struggled to get upright. He didn't want Sesshoumaru to stand back, not right now, he needed him. He didn't want some chick watching him croak either. What right did she have telling Sesshoumaru what to do? Furthermore, why was the asshole listening? He never listened to anyone, what was happening? He struggled to move his body, but it wouldn't comply. His thoughts were clouding swiftly. His legs were folded beneath his body slightly to the side and his palms were firmly pressed into the earth to try and keep his body upright as the daiyoukai stepped back. The pain of his shoulder now numb. Inuyasha found he did not have the strength to lift his head any longer and it hung towards the ground. All thoughts bled away except the cold and tired and the fear of being left. "Where are you going?" he rasped out to his brother. "You promised too…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered.

"Young hanyou, look into my eyes, if you dare." The strange unfamiliar voice challenged him.

Although he could barely move and his thoughts were muddled, his stubborn core remained and he would not back from a challenge. Sesshoumaru was staring at him, a foot away. Why had he backed off? Why was he being challenged? He was so damn cold, if he could just sleep…

"I see, you are too cowardly to look." The voice teased.

Naturally, Inuyasha used all his remaining energy to lift his head to glare with grim loathing at the woman. His face was the same shade as death's spectre, a shadowed grey. The insult forming on his white lips died before the sound broke the sound of the reaper's approach. The golden eyes went wide, his lips parted in a silent cry as his pupils contracted violently, the expressive ears flattening against his skull. Sesshoumaru watched his brother's face contort into a reflection of pure terror. An expression that caused the daiyoukai's eyes to narrow. The expression of such fear was not one he was comfortable seeing on Inuyasha's youthful features. Inuyasha's breath and heart rates increased dramatically as he lifted one hand out in desperation to his brother, his hand reaching out for comfort or protection or perhaps merely support. The daiyoukai wasn't certain. The hanyou's eyes remained locked on the figure behind him. His pale lips parted and a desperate call slipped out, "Sessho-" was all that escaped before a most unpleasant sound of shifting stone filled the inu's ears and his brother's mouth froze. The flesh of the hanyou crystallizing and hardening into granite. After a mere moment the entire hanyou's body had been turned to stone. A perfect, colourless inanimate statue beneath the bright red torn fabric of his fire-rat robe. The blood that had spilled from his body becoming a dark sandy dust.

Tetsusaiga keened softly at the hanyou's hip in its sheath. Tenseiga echoed the mournful cry from the yellow obi at his own waist.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his clawed fingers, brushing the tips together he watched expressionlessly as the dust drifted off them. His rigid back straightened unperceivable and his jaw clenched while his eyes locked on the still, petrified body of his brother. Forever frozen in fear reaching for him on the forest floor. He was aware of the shift of fabric behind him and stated sharply, "I suggest you explain your actions, swiftly." His knuckles cracked as he extended his claws at his side.

Most believed that Medusa's gaze was simply a curse which turned any to stone who were unlucky enough to encounter her hideous face. This was not entirely true.

In truth, the Medusa was beautiful, her facial features as appealing as her limbs. Her strange eyes could also be considered attractive to one who could withstand their gaze. It was not her features but the reflection that shone in her eyes that was her bane. Those who looked into Medusa's eyes saw their own reflection at first, and then they saw and felt their worst fears in one moment deep into their heart. The terror of this reflected right into their very soul and they were frozen in that moment of time. In this moment of unparallel fear their bodies simply shut down and petrified into solid stone. It was said they still lived inside their hard prison of flesh, but were frozen for time in that fear in their heart.

What had frightened Inuyasha that he had succumbed to her gaze? Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. What nightmare was his brother frozen in, what fear was strong enough to hold him prisoner? The daiyoukai closed his eyes, trying to shut out the sight of the face before him. But he knew the look on his brother's death-kissed face and the way the hanyou was reaching for him would remain lodged in his mind forever.

"I did it to save him," the demoness murmured as she drifted to stand just out of reach by his side. A piece of black ribbon was bound securely over her eyes hiding them from the world. She could obviously see through the fabric though it hid her eyes. Her pale features, small rounded nose and plump red lips remained perfectly visible. Swirls of iridescent green and gold decorated her skin. The patterns swirled from her temples around her pointed ears to curl down her long slender throat and disappear into her kimono. The kimono she wore was a gradient of white at her throat to dark green at her feet. Lotus blossoms in golds and reds decorated her sleeve hem and shoulder. A white sash bound around her trim waist accentuated the curve of her hips and chest. Her long fingers were tipped with green claws and the swirls of her intricate shimmering markings could be seen on the inside of each wrist. Her scent was warm, dry and spicy. Like a curry beneath hot sand.

An attractive female. The only point of her appearance which would be a deterrent was her long, thick, writhing tresses. From a distance it may pass as abnormally braided hair, but anyone who got closer could not mistake it for such. Her hair was a shimmering cascade of greens, blacks and touches of red. It entwined and writhed over her shoulders and back, tangling and gliding with the constant sound of dry scale rubbing against scale.

For each of Medusa's hairs was a miniscule serpent, alive and moving on its own accord. Sesshoumaru was aware of the strands on this side of her head snapping and hissing at him in agitation. He took quick stock of her. Not a fighter, but she was deadly. Her markings indicated a poison, not an issue for him. Her eyes could slow him down but it would be easy to remove her head from her body from behind. Her claws were no match for his own. The way she deliberately slowed her movements indicated that she was quite swift. The only thing which he was uncertain of was her retained form. He felt she possessed one, but the size and strength was not something he wished to expend energy and time upon if it was unnecessary. He would defeat her, or course. But such a battle would truly be a waste of his time. "Explain," he ordered not at all phased by the snakes snapping at him. This creature thought she could save his brother? He felt a weight against his chest. If she spoke falsely he would simply end her.

"My husband's lantern, he can use it to show the truth. The truth can break the seal of fear I posses," she responded with equal calm.

"He is bleeding to death. The wound is too deep for him to heal before he does so. Should you succeed in freeing him, he will still die." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"My husband has the gift of healing plants. It is more a way to speed the growing than a true mending. We know his ability does work on other living things, though it takes great focus, care and can be unpleasant. I believe he could speed the growth of the skin and artery to heal the wound swiftly once the light frees the hanyou. If of course, you wish him freed."

Sesshoumaru cast a venomous glance from the corner of his eyes. Inuyasha silent and still was unnatural. "You believe?"

"Yes, we have not tried it to this extent before. But, I think it will work."

"If you are wrong in your presumptions I will not hesitate to take your life." The hard gaze fastened back on the still, silent figure before him. He had a chance to control this. He might be able to save the annoyance. But was it worth it? He obviously was unable to keep his promise and would only harm Sesshoumaru more. There was no point in affection or trust as the hanyou so adamantly believed. This proved it. Allowing oneself to feel only brought pain. If his father had planned to give him Inuyasha as an example to be cared for, it was a failure. Perhaps it was best to leave him as such and just walk away.

He frowned. He could not, he had promised not to leave him. It was settled then, he would save Inuyasha and since the hanyou had been so foolish they would end their association once more. Their deal would be off. A spark of anger blazed in the daiyoukai's blood. The fool, how dare he sacrifice himself so stupidly? "Where is your husband?"

"I know not where his body is now that you have driven him off, but I have a good notion as to where his head is located."

Sesshoumaru's sharp frozen amber gaze pivoted to her. Even with her eyes bound it was easy to feel his undivided attention.

"Naoki, is not a creature like you or I, Sesshoumaru. He is a spirit guardian of this forest and land. Strong enough to take on a physical form and be seen by humans."

Sesshoumaru absorbed this and his keen mind neatly placed some of the missing pieces into this shattered forest. A forest spirit was a creature which protected and was one with the forest which they came from. A creature made from the collective soul of the forest. It could not leave this place for it was one with it. A relationship which was similar but not identical to his own with the Western Lands and its people. Sesshoumaru could feel the land, as it felt him; they were connected and shared strength. But if one died the other would survive, damaged, until a replacement lord was found or the land recovered. The relationship was not as dramatic as and far more subtle than the one shared between the forest and its spirit. While Sesshoumaru and his kingdom were connected, the spirit and the forest were one.

The forest spirit, Naoki was the headless rider who plagued them. His neglect of the forest and sudden disrespect of the life in it was the cause of the trees' rage. They were angry a part of them was being used. The anger and betrayal had turned to death and the youkai lust for blood. The energies the spirit controlled were being replaced by the life that had thrived here. That feeling of unease was true, the forest displaced from its spirit was in fact wavering between the worlds. Which explained much yet there were still questions. "How did this come about?"

"Yoku," Medusa hissed, her hair rising around her tightened features revealing millions of needle thin fangs in response to her anger. The sound was unpleasant to his ears. "He was unhappy with his lot in life. Instead of improving himself, as is the noble way, he chose to manipulate his chances. He learned of the powers of my husband's blade and chose to abuse them." Her elegant hand lifted to point a clawed finger at the sword feet away from Inuyasha's frozen form. "A double-edged blade in the truest sense. One side severs with no pain or ill effect, the other side of the blade can reattach what the other removed without so much as a scar. It was not meant to be a weapon. Instead it is used as a healing device. It was a means to repair blighted wood or to move cuttings with no ill to a damaged limb. It was a way to reach deep into a tree, and remove an irritant from inside the trunk, then to simply reseal the great plant. To flora it is harmless. Unfortunately, to fauna it can be used in a much less benign fashion. Yoku exploited this." Her hand clenched. "He mislead my gentle Naoki, stole the blade from my mate and then took his head. Enslaving my mate to his will." Her face turned to Sesshoumaru, beneath the ribbon her heated gaze could still be felt against his aura. "The one who holds the head controls the body. With the head in his hands, he can command the body to do anything he wishes and the body can do nothing but comply while the head remains in a catatonic state. Both are fully alive and can be reattached with the blade. So long as neither is destroyed, obviously."

The daiyoukai's eyes narrowed marginally. "To save Inuyasha, you require me to retrieve and reattach your mate's head."

"Yes." Medusa smirked slightly.

"Why not do so yourself."

She gave a rather unlady-like snort. "I am angry, but I am not foolish. I can not breach the barrier nor do I wish to put my own head in danger. Could you image what Yoku would do with my curse at his disposal? For my gaze works even though my head is no longer attached. My grand-mother's worked long after her death in the hands of a mortal. This is something I should like to avoid the embarrassment of in my own fate. The sword is also an issue."

Sesshoumaru had no interest in her family matters nor her honour. He could agree that the human having use of her curse would make him more bothersome than he was currently. "If the human dies, will it affect the forest."

"No, my Naoki is the reason for that. So long as he is recovered, the wood will return to be as it should. Can you not hear it crying for what it has lost? The sword can attach a head to its body no matter in whose hands the heads are held. My only concern is the sword will reject you. It requires a great deal of energy to wield. I can not use it, myself. It gets too… excited in my hands to function as it should. " She stated vaguely.

Sesshoumaru's eyes fell to the sword at his brother's side and the sword that was too excited to allow him to use it. The symbol of failure and rejection in his life. He walked forward and stood once more over Naoki's blade. He could indeed hear what she spoke of in the trees. Under the silence there was a cold whisper and mourning that stifled the senses. He squatted beside the blade and stretched out his arm, his lean clawed fingers curling around the hilt with no hesitation. He rose and stared into the blade with his uncompromising gaze. He felt the weapon reach into him, glowing and ringing as it searched his strength, seeking a bond with the land. For a moment the two felt one another out, the blade testing the power in the hand which now held it. The daiyoukai demanding its subservience to him. The introduction lasted no more than a few moments before the sword fell into content silence and Sesshoumaru smirked internally. It had been easy to subdue. Tokijin hummed in annoyance while Tenseiga continued its soft keening of worry for his brother.

"Well…that was…irritatingly efficient. But can you wield it?" Medusa inquired.

Sesshoumaru had no doubt he could. He stabbed the tip of the blade into the earth, reached up and removed the fire-rat sleeve from his neck. Without thought he tucked the sleeve into his armour before lifting the sword once more. With a confident swipe he passed the golden edge through the hole in his neck and pulled it away. A moment of warmth before the numbness in the area vanished. He turned his head before once more inserting the blade into the earth.

Medusa's face regarded him with clear annoyance, the little serpents around her face glared at him. "You mastered it, in one strike, on yourself. It took Naoki months to…how vexing you must be to those around you."

"I will bring your husband's head here." He stooped down and gently removed the scabbard containing Tetsusaiga from his brother's hip. Slipping the sword into his own obi, his eyes falling on the face of the frozen, silent hanyou once more.

"It is in his lantern. The one Yoku keeps over his house. My husband's strength has been reversed so that he is draining those with spiritual energy near by, instead of strengthening it."

Sesshoumaru continued to study the stone features below him in silence before pulling back. He left Naoki's sword in the ground in front of his brother, as he would not require it until he had the spirit. "Watch them. If my brother is damaged in any manner before I return, I will destroy this wood and you with it." He drifted past her, a few strands of his long pale hair being nipped at by her snakes.

"Just bring back my husband. You have no idea how difficult it is for someone like me to find a suitable partner. I would gladly give you my life for his if it comes to that. Being alone in this world without someone to protect and to love, is not a life worth living." She murmured quietly as he disappeared into the trees with a slight twitch. Those words going straight to the heart he fought so hard to ignore.

Inuyasha…

The stone figure behind him remained reaching after his back as he vanished into the mutilated wood.


End file.
